


You Had Me at Hello

by sugarplumjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mark is also kinky lol, Probably a lot of it, Teacher-Student Relationship, Youngjae is kinky, because I have a student-teacher kink, but there will be porn eventually, highschoolAU, jjproject, mark is a teacher, markjae - Freeform, side!jjproject, side!yugbam, slow building porn with plot, youngjae is a student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumjae/pseuds/sugarplumjae
Summary: Mark expected to have some trouble when he decided to move to Korea and teach English to high school students. Having lived in Los Angeles his entire life, he expected to have difficulty getting used to the cultural differences like the language, food, and customs. What he didn't expect, however, was to fall for one of the students in his classroom.





	1. My Name is Choi Youngjae

Youngjae and BamBam walked into the classroom marked G-7 and sat down in the back row in the seats directly in line with the teacher’s desk. Youngjae would have preferred sitting closer to the teacher, but BamBam insisted on sitting in the back at least for the first class. It was already hard enough to focus with BamBam around goofing off all the time, but he figured they wouldn’t be learning too much since it was only the first day of class.

Even though he did act silly a lot and sometimes even got Youngjae into trouble, he wouldn’t trade his friendship with BamBam for anything. BamBam was his best friend and he knew BamBam felt the same way.

He met BamBam three years ago when they were both fifteen. Youngjae had went to a PC café to play a new game he read about online, and BamBam was there already playing the game. BamBam was a lot better at it so he helped Youngjae learn the basics. Of course it was hard since BamBam had just recently moved to Korea before that and his Korean was still…rusty at best, but they were able to communicate well enough.

Around that time Youngjae didn’t exactly have many close friends. It’s not like he was a loner or anything; he did have some friends, but he usually didn’t spend much time with them outside of school. Normally he stayed home or went to the PC café.

Teaching Youngjae how to play the game gradually evolved into talking about other things. He learned that, of course, BamBam wasn’t his real name but that’s what he preferred to be called anyway. He learned that BamBam had 3 other siblings and they moved to Korea earlier that year when his mom got a new job. The two of them even went to the same school but BamBam just happened to be placed in another class so they didn’t really notice each other.

When they finally had to leave the café they exchange numbers and promised to contact each other later, and they did. From then on the two were pretty much inseparable. Youngjae was happy to have someone who liked the same things and was the same age, and BamBam was happy to have a Korean friend who helped him and accepted him even though he could still barely speak the language.

Their friendship was always pretty open with each other, and that’s another thing that Youngjae always loved about it. BamBam never judged him for choices that he made and he felt like he could talk to him about pretty much anything. The hardest thing for him to tell BamBam was about Youngjae being gay when they were both sixteen.

He had struggled with his sexuality for a while by that point. It wasn’t that he struggled with the fact that he was gay – he knew he was from early on – but more that he was afraid to tell anyone at all. He hadn’t even told his parents he was gay when he eventually decided to take the risk and tell BamBam. He had read that Thailand was much more tolerant of homosexuality in general so he thought maybe it would be okay.

 What he _didn’t_ expect was for BamBam to tell him that he was gay too. BamBam had explained that he probably would have never told Youngjae if he didn’t tell him first. He said he didn’t want to lose Youngjae since he was his best friend and that he would have been way too scared to tell him first.

Their friendship was only that much closer after they told each other. It felt good for both of them not only to be accepted but to know that the other was the same – there was no worrying about their friendship being awkward or strained.

 Of course it had also led to some teenage hormonal “experimenting” for both of them, but nothing serious. They kissed a few times and there may have been some not-so-innocent touching involved, but they never went so far as to actually have sex. The messing around didn’t last long though – they were best friends and neither one of them had feelings for each other before they told one another, so they felt that they should probably just stay best friends and stop there.

They found out afterward that they were each other’s first kiss (along with the other things they did together), but they were okay with it since they did mean a lot to each other. It was comfortable, at least, even if there wasn’t “love” involved. Youngjae wasn’t really sure that would even happen – he had had crushes on guys before, but there was no way he was going to tell them. He and BamBam had even made one of those “If we’re both still single by thirty-five we’ll just date each other” pacts.

 More than anything else, he helped Youngjae to really “get out of his shell”. He started spending more time out of his bedroom. He was usually at BamBam’s house or they were out doing something together. BamBam’s house was more comfortable. His mom already knew BamBam was gay and so when she found out that Youngjae was as well, she thought there was something more going on between the two at first but eventually she accepted they were just friends and that was the end of it.

It took much longer for Youngjae to come out to his parents. He was almost seventeen when he finally decided to tell him, and it felt like such a load off his shoulders. They weren’t even really shocked – they said something to him about “How it made sense now that he never really introduced them to a girlfriend”. His older brother and sister accepted it too.

Youngjae was happier that day than he ever had been, knowing he wouldn’t have to hide how he felt from his family anymore. He told them that BamBam was gay as well but made sure to explain that they weren’t actually together, and that it was BamBam and his family who helped him to feel comfortable coming out to them.

Youngjae hoped that BamBam was as happy with their friendship as he was. He wasn’t comfortable around anyone else the way he was with BamBam, and he wouldn’t trade that feeling of knowing he always had someone he could count on for anything.

* * *

“How many compliments have you gotten on your hair today anyway?” BamBam asked. “A few actually. Do you really think it looks good? Is it too light?” “No way. It looks great.” BamBam replied before leaning closer to whisper into Youngjae’s ear. “Definitely sexy. I might just have to jump you right after class…” Youngjae’s eyes widened he gave BamBam a smack on the shoulder. “Shut up! So dirty.” BamBam just laughed it off.

Youngjae had decided to dye his hair a light brown shade right before school started. He thought it looked good but he was still afraid that he might stick out a bit much in comparison to most of his classmates having black hair.

The two were early so they got to see all of their fellow students as they came in. Nobody in particular caught their eye until one fellow student walked in and Youngjae could see BamBam immediately look in his direction. The young and particularly tall man sat down in the front row in the middle seat, and immediately after he sat down BamBam looked over at Youngjae with wide eyes.

“Do you see that guy? Do you know him? What’s his name?” BamBam asked quickly. “I do see him, I don’t know him, and I have no idea what his name is.” BamBam didn’t even try to hide the loud sigh that escaped from his mouth. “Just wait until roll call…the teacher will call his name.” “Ahh! You’re right! Thank you!” BamBam whispered back, and Youngjae just shook his head in response.

* * *

Mark walked briskly through toward his classroom, trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as he could. He lost track of time during the class break and he hoped it wouldn’t make too much of a terrible impression on his new English students. He checked the class numbers as he made his way through the hallway. He knew the number was G-7 but it was still his first day in the classroom so he had forgotten exactly where his classroom was. Once he found it, he stood outside just for a minute to steady his breathing before he opened the door and stepped inside.

The quiet, indistinguishable voices in the classroom silenced as they saw Mark walk in and over to the teacher’s desk. It was the last class of the day so everyone was probably excited to go home at this point. Honestly he was even a little excited to go home himself. He grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge next to his desk and took a quick drink of it before sitting down.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Mark Tuan. You can call me Professor Tuan though.” “Hello Professor Tuan.” he heard the students speak in unison. He smiled before speaking up again. “It’s the last class of the day… I bet you all are excited to be almost done, huh? I am too. How about we make this first day ‘meet-and-greet’ relatively painless? I’ll go ahead and start by calling roll.”

* * *

It would honestly be fair to say that Youngjae was mesmerized when the teacher walked in the classroom. He hadn’t ever seen anyone so good looking in his entire life, and he had to practically pry his eyes away from him to make sure he wasn’t caught staring. His first concern, after tearing his thoughts away from how nice his teacher looked in that plaid button-up, was that he was going to have a serious problem concentrating in this class. He immediately noticed that the teacher’s hair was dyed brown as well, but it was more of an ash-brown in comparison to Youngjae’s brighter shade of brown.

Youngjae etched the name “Mark Tuan” in his mind as his teacher introduced himself. He listened as the different students’ names were called – BamBam had instructed him to pay attention for when that particular male student in the front row answered so they could figure out his name.

Mark stopped suddenly and looked at the list of names before speaking again. “I really hope I don’t mess this one up too much. Kunpimook…Bhuwakul?” BamBam spoke up. “Here. I go by BamBam though.” “Oh, that is…so much easier. Thank you.” Mark replied with a smile and an awkward laugh. BamBam returned the smile.

“Choi Youngjae?” “Here! My name is Choi Youngjae.” Youngjae watched as the teacher looked directly at him and locked eyes with him for a moment before averting his gaze. “Ahh…your hair is dyed brown too, huh?” “Yeah…I dyed it yesterday.” Youngjae replied, bowing his head slightly. “It’s a good color on you. It looks nice.” Mark replied with a soft smile and Youngjae felt his heart skip a beat.

With both of their names called already, the two focused on listening for the guy who BamBam was interested in. “Kim Yugyeom?” “Here.” The tall, slender male spoke up and raised his hand slightly. BamBam immediately turned to Youngjae and leaned to whisper to him again. “Kim Yugyeom…even the name is sexy. Wow.” BamBam let the name roll off his tongue. “Just go home and jerk off already BamBam.” “Will you help me out with it? It’s so much more fun with someone else.” BamBam replied with a wink. “No thanks. I think I’ve done that for you more than enough for one lifetime.” Youngjae said dryly.

* * *

Mark continued to call out the names of students when he noticed two students in the back whispering back and forth. He was pretty sure he still remembered their names. “Youngjae? BamBam?” The two stopped whispering immediately and looked up at him. “I know I’ve already called both of your names, but could you please at least wait until I’m done with roll to whisper?”

Mark watched as the smile left Youngjae’s face immediately. “Oh… sorry, Professor Tuan. We won’t do it again.” Youngjae replied and BamBam nodded in agreement before the both bowed their heads. He actually felt bad for calling them out, seeing Youngjae so remorseful.

Mark wasn’t lying when he complimented Youngjae’s hair color. It made him notice Youngjae right away and, honestly, Youngjae was quite handsome. He knew he shouldn’t think of a student that way but it didn’t really do any harm for him to _acknowledge_ that his student was good looking.

Mark had actually known he was gay for many years at this point. He’s twenty-four now and he came out to his parents around age eighteen, but he knew well before then. He had had a few relationships, but none of them ever really worked out. Honestly it didn’t bother him too much because he had always wanted to teach English to foreign students and it would have been hard to leave his home in Los Angeles if he were in a serious relationship with someone.

Mark knew that he would fit in – to an extent – in Korea, but people would still know he was a foreigner just based on his name and pronunciation of the language. He wasn’t actually Korean – his parents were Taiwanese so Korean was actually his third language, behind English and Chinese. There were Korean classes at the university he attended to get his degree and he wanted to learn another Asian language, so that’s why he decided to teach in Korea after graduating. He was fluent in Korean by now, but he still had trouble with certain sounds.

The one thing he wasn’t very thrilled about his that he’d have to keep his sexuality hidden, but he wasn’t in a relationship with anyone anyway so it wasn’t that much of a change. He didn’t really expect to meet anyone, so he was okay with just “taking care of himself” if need be.

* * *

The first class went smoothly, once the students realized that Mark wasn’t going to be extremely strict about everything in the class. He explained that it was okay if they were a bit late – he knew they were busy and working hard so he wouldn’t be upset, unless it was made into a habit. He explained the same about the cell phone and/or tablet policy in class. It was fine with him if students wanted to use them as long as it wasn’t a constant issue. “Everything in moderation” was the main point he was hoping to get across.

After talking about the various rules in the class, he decided to talk about himself a bit to hopefully make the class more comfortable around him. “So I’m going to introduce myself a bit now. Is that alright with all of you?” He waited and the students around the classroom nodded.

“Okay, so like I said before, my name is Mark Tuan. I’m twenty-four, so I’m not actually much older than you guys. Umm… I grew up in Los Angeles, so I’m not really familiar with Korean culture so much. I hope that I don’t make too many mistakes with the language, but luckily we’ll be speaking English almost all of the time in the classroom so it shouldn’t be such a big deal in here.” Mark said with a smile.

He continued to talk about himself to the students, hoping to get them more comfortable so they’d feel at ease speaking English to him in the classroom. He tried to make eye contact with all of his students at one point or another, but he always felt his gaze returning back to the young, brown-haired student in the back corner. _Choi Youngjae_.

Youngjae was always focused on him whenever he looked toward him as well. He wasn’t smiling or frowning – he was just focused. His mouth was slightly scrunched together and Mark really wished he knew what Youngjae was thinking about so intensely. Mark wasn’t even sure if Youngjae was paying attention honestly. He was either _extremely_ interested in what Mark was saying, or he was in his own world thinking about who knows what.

He realized something all of a sudden though. If he was able to notice Youngjae staring at him so much, Youngjae could probably notice Mark staring too. Mark quickly turned his gaze away from Youngjae, still looking right at him, to look at students on the other side of the room. He really, really hoped Youngjae hadn’t caught on to him glancing over to him so much. It wasn’t intentional. Youngjae was just the type of person where, the more you looked, the more handsome he became. Mark really needed to stop himself though. He can’t spend the end of each class day admiring one of his students. He seriously needed to stop.

* * *

As the bell rung for the class to end, Youngjae and BamBam picked up their things and began to walk to the front of the classroom.  They approached the teacher’s desk and waited for him to look up at them before they bowed. “Professor Tuan, we’re really sorry about the disruption earlier. It really won’t happen again. _BamBam_ just got really excited about something, that’s all.” Youngjae said, the last part closer to a mumble than anything else. Of course he received quite the side-eye from BamBam for throwing him under the bus, but Mark just laughed dryly.

“It’s okay, really. I’m not upset with you. I just wanted to make sure other students could hear me calling their name; that’s all. Don’t worry about it guys. Have a nice day, alright? Stay safe going home.” Mark said with a smile. Deep down Youngjae wished that smile was directed at only him, but he knew it was for both him and BamBam.

This was actually the first time he had been standing so close to the teacher the entire class. He was even more gorgeous up close. _How was that even possible_? “Okay. Thank you, Professor Tuan.” “Thank you, Professor Tuan.” BamBam repeated after Youngjae. Mark’s smile widened this time, and Youngjae couldn’t help but swallow out of pure nervousness. 

As if BamBam could sense the awkwardness Youngjae was feeling, he quickly took Youngjae’s hand and led him out of the classroom. When they finally were a safe distance from the room, he finally turned to look at Youngjae who was sporting a bright pink blush across his cheeks.

“Woah Youngjae are you alright?” “Yeah…I’m alright, I think.” “What’s wrong?” He held a hand to Youngjae’s cheeks and let out a small gasp. “You’re really warm. Are you sure you’re not feeling sick?” “No…just…did you _look_ at our teacher? He’s the best looking man I’ve ever seen. Wow.”

BamBam couldn’t hold back the laugh. “You have a crush on Professor Tuan?! I mean…I get it, he’s pretty good looking, yeah. But he’s…you know…the teacher.” Youngjae blushed even more at BamBam actually saying it out loud. He had a crush on his _teacher_. And not even a little crush…he was in deep and he had only seen him for an hour.

Then a thought hit him. Why does it even matter? Students get crushes on teachers all the time. It’s not even that big of a deal. As long as he stays focused on the class – or tries to – it’ll be fine. He just has to make sure Professor Tuan doesn’t find out, that’s all. “Honestly I don’t think it’s too big of a deal. I just need to make sure he doesn’t find out and I can admire him all I want from a distance, aka the back of the classroom.” “And here you were talking about how you didn’t want to sit at the back of the classroom.”

Youngjae shrugged but he didn’t say anything more on the subject. BamBam took it as a motion to end the current subject. Instead, he moved on to what Youngjae figured he was dying to talk about all class, and probably would have, had they not gotten in trouble by Professor Tuan. “So Kim Yugyeom… You _really_ don’t know him?” “No I _really_ don’t, sorry. I haven’t had any classes with him.” “I need to find an excuse to talk to him or something. I wonder if he’s gay too. I really need to find a way to ask him.” “You can’t just ask a guy if he’s gay in Korea, Bam.” “Yeah I know that, but…he’s not just ‘a guy’. He might be the best looking guy I’ve ever seen. Did you see him walk out of the classroom? Those were some seriously toned thighs, Youngjae.” BamBam said wantonly.

“Maybe Professor Tuan will put us in groups and you can invite him to ours.” “Or maybe he’ll assign partners for a project…” BamBam started and trailed off. “Really? You’re already abandoning me? Your best friend?” Youngjae asked with narrowed eyes. “Of course not! Obviously you can be partners with the sexy teacher!” He practically yelled the last part, but he started running as soon as he finished to avoid the inevitable smack that Youngjae always gave him.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to catch up with BamBam anytime soon, he slowed down to a steady walking pace. He indulged himself in BamBam’s idea. ‘Partners with Professor Tuan really wouldn’t be so bad…not sure I would learn or get anything done at all though, unless studying the outline of his face counts.’ He thought to himself and smiled before speeding up again to catch up with BamBam so they could walk home together.


	2. Lost Track of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue: Little bit of angst (don't worry, there will be lots more!)

Youngjae sat down with his tray at the lunch table and waited for BamBam to join him. They weren’t so lucky with their class schedules – they only had their English class together at the end of the day. It was alright. It’s not like they had to talk to each other the whole day, but it still would have been better to have BamBam with him.

He forgot to eat that morning so he went ahead and started eating even if BamBam wasn’t there yet. After a few minutes, another friend sat in the seat across from Youngjae and smiled in his direction. “Hi Youngjae-ah.” “Oh, hi Jinyoung-hyung. How are you?” “I’m okay…just tired. Have you seen Jaebum around?” Jinyoung asked. “Yeah I saw him in history class earlier. Why?” “No reason. Was just wondering if he was here today. I thought he mentioned having something to do with his family so I wasn’t sure if he came or not.” “Oh he told me about that. He said it’s this Sunday actually. He’s definitely here today.” Youngjae replied with a smile, and Jinyoung reciprocated it.

BamBam came and sat beside Youngjae who was still talking to Jaebum. “Hey Bam. What took you so long?” “I was really confused about some of the math homework we were given. Who even gives math homework the first week? We’ve literally only been here five days.” Youngjae and Jinyoung laughed it off.

“Oh, you guys haven’t actually met yet, have you? BamBam, this is Jinyoung– he’s in choir with me. He’s really good at singing. He probably has the best falsetto in the entire choir group.” Youngjae said and Jinyoung waved to BamBam. “This is BamBam – he’s my best friend. Sucks that we didn’t all have a class together this semester.” Youngjae finished. “Yeah.” the other two replied in unison.

“Soooo Youngjae, are you excited for English class today?” Youngjae immediately turned to BamBam and shot him a glare. He had never discussed himself being gay with Jinyoung – he wasn’t sure if Jinyoung would freak out or not. The two of them weren’t _that_ close. He decided to just play it off though, instead of giving the impression that something was up. “Sure. I do enjoy learning to speak English better.” BamBam just chuckled in response. “Yeah, you really do focus well in that class.” “You should try that sometime too, Bam. You know, actually learning something.” Youngjae replied coolly.

The three continued to make small talk when Youngjae finally saw Jaebum walking up to the table, with a very familiar person following behind. He quickly looked over to BamBam who was already looking at him. “Hey guys. I brought my friend Yugyeom along with me. I figured he could hang out with us too.” “Oh, hey Jaebum.” Jinyoung and Youngjae both said together as Jaebum and Yugyeom both sat down, Jaebum in front of Youngjae and Yugyeom in front of BamBam.

Jaebum looked at BamBam and cocked his head to the side slightly. “I don’t think I’ve met you before. What’s your name?” “Oh, I’m BamBam. Nice to meet you.” BamBam said with a smile and Jinyoung returned it back. “BamBam is my best friend. I can’t believe you guys have never met BamBam… We’ve been best friends for years.” Youngjae muttered. He was feeling a bit bad that he had never bothered to introduce his choir friends to his best friend of three years. He hoped that BamBam wouldn’t be upset about it.

“Well, to be fair, I think I have seen both of you at the choir recitals, but you were on stage so there was no way we could meet.” He said before shrugging. Youngjae looked over to BamBam and noticed he was trying to avoid looking directly at Yugyeom. BamBam was that type of person who might seem tough and brave on the outside, but not so much on the inside. He might talk about asking Yugyeom out or getting close to him, but it would take a lot before he’d ever actually go through with it.

“I think you two are the ones in my English class with Professor Tuan, right? The two who got in trouble the first day for talking.” Yugyeom asked suddenly and chuckled a bit. BamBam and Youngjae looked over at each other and sank their heads down a bit. “Yeah, that was us…” Youngjae replied.

“I thought so. BamBam, you actually seem like you’re pretty good with your English skills. Have you already taken classes before?” BamBam finally looked up at the man sitting across from him and nodded. “I learned a bit before I moved to Korea with my family. I can’t speak it fluently, but I can pretty much hold a conversation with someone.” Yugyeom smiled back at him.

“Oh, so this class shouldn’t be a piece of cake for you. Make sure to let me join in any group projects, if he assigns us any.” Yugyeom replied with a smile and held up pinky finger, in which BamBam hooked with his own pinky and shook their hands. “Alright. You made a promise. You better not find someone else and pick them instead.” Yugyeom said. “I can honestly say I don’t think that will be a problem.” BamBam said calmly. Youngjae looked at the two of them and laughed, trying to stay quiet about it.

* * *

After the five of them were done eating, they walked outside into the courtyard for the bit of time they had for break before their final class. “So why didn’t you two take English anyway? What foreign language are you learning instead?” “We’re in Mr. Wang’s Mandarin class. He seems pretty cool honestly. But he has like…bleach blonde hair. I’m surprised he was allowed to dye his hair that color and teach.” Jinyoung replied.

“Our English teacher actually has his hair dyed too. He’s pretty cool too.”  Youngjae said in a low voice. “Oh hey isn’t that him over there? Looks like he went out to get coffee or something.” Youngjae looked over to where Yugyeom was pointing and, sure enough, Professor Tuan was walking away from a grey car toward the school with a coffee in tow. Just like every other day before today, he looked ridiculously handsome. Possibly even more so today because his hair was slicked back a bit and he had on a light purple button-up with khakis. 

Youngjae felt BamBam tap his shoulder a bit and he realized that he had been staring again. “Oh. Oh yeah, that’s him.” He said quickly, hoping nobody else noticed him staring like BamBam did. “Umm is alright if I go on back? I need to use the restroom before class.” Youngjae asked. BamBam gave him a knowing look, but nobody else seemed to catch on. “Yeah sure. I’ll walk back with BamBam so we’ll be there soon too.” “Thanks. Bye guys. See you tomorrow at practice Jaebum-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung. Nice to meet you again, Yugyeom-ssi.”  

Youngjae already had all of his things with him so he could probably make it to class before the teacher if he moved quickly. He knew he’d probably get in trouble if he actually ran so he did his best to walk at the fastest pace possible. Like he hoped, he was able to get into the classroom and sit in his usual seat in the back row before Professor Tuan arrived.

Regrettably, he wasn’t the most athletic student. His breathing was hitched and he was just hoping he could calm down before the Professor Tuan entered the classroom. ‘Note to self: Start running more if you’re going to make this a habit. Better yet, don’t make this a habit…but still, run more.’ He thought to himself. But, of course, Professor Tuan walked in almost right after he got settled in his seat. ‘Maybe he just won’t notice…’ he thought to himself.

* * *

Mark walked into the classroom and noticed immediately Youngjae sitting alone in his usual seat. When he noticed him, Youngjae was looking _right_ at him with wide eyes. His first thought was that Youngjae might have been upset about something, but when he looked closer he could see Youngjae’s mouth slightly parted and his chest rising and falling slowly. Seeing Youngjae like that, Mark’s mind began to wander off to a place it shouldn’t wander off to about a student, but he quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head when he realized that something might actually be wrong with Youngjae.

“Youngjae? Why are you breathing so hard? Is everything alright?” He asked sincerely. Youngjae bowed his head before speaking up. “Yes Professor Tuan. Everything is okay. Umm… I just lost track of time and I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t late for class, so I rushed here.”

Mark wasn’t really sure what was going on because he was pretty sure Youngjae just lied to him. There were clocks along the hallways and he could easily have just checked his phone. But if something happened that Youngjae is willing to lie about like that, Mark wasn’t going to try and push him. “Alright… well… just remember, I told you it was okay even if you were a little bit late, so next time you don’t have to rush like this, okay?” Mark smiled at him. Youngjae smiled back, and Mark couldn’t help but stare.

Youngjae was adorable. The way his eyes closed when he smiled, and even the smile itself was so bright and warm. Mark knew it was a bad idea to ever look at a student this way, but he honestly just couldn’t help it. It’s not like he was in love with Youngjae or anything… he just really liked to see his smile and hear his laugh. What he liked the most is when Youngjae spoke English, and luckily Youngjae _really_ liked to speak English. Youngjae actually wasn’t so bad at speaking English, but he had a tendency to get…carried away. Honestly though, his enthusiasm and his desire to learn to speak the language made him seem even more endearing. He thought to himself about how much he was going to enjoy having Youngjae in class for the next school year.

He wasn’t in denial that he was fond of Youngjae, but that’s all it was – fondness, an attachment. He was okay with that, as long as he didn’t act on it. But he could admire his student’s good looks and adorable personality from the safety of his desk as much as he wanted.

“Oh, I know. Here.” Mark said, walking to his desk and setting the coffee down before opening the mini-fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He walked to the back of the room to Youngjae’s desk and handed it to him. Youngjae graciously accepted the bottle and began drinking.

Mark watched as Youngjae’s Adam’s apple moved in his throat as he drank the water. That, added with hearing his slow breathing after he stopped drinking at sat the bottle down on his desk, was enough to make Mark already feel slightly aroused and this was _not_ the place for that.

“How old are you anyway, Youngjae?” Youngjae looked slightly confused by the question. “I’m eighteen. Why do you ask?” Mark felt so relieved upon hearing it. At least, if he did end up actually giving in to temptation at some point and getting himself off, he knows Youngjae is eighteen. “I was just wondering, that’s all. It’s not uncommon for people to ask ages in Korea, right?” The confused look faded and it seemed like Youngjae believed the lie that Mark told. “Yeah I suppose so.”

Before he could notice anything else about Youngjae, he turned around quickly and walked to his desk to sit down and relax. If anything, he could just drink his coffee and pretend like Youngjae wasn’t even in the room with him for a minute. Yeah, that should work.

As he sat down and took a drink of his latte, Youngjae spoke to him. “Professor Tuan, umm… where did you get that coffee anyway?” _Damn it_. So much for pretending he’s not here. “Uh… there’s a little coffee shop right down the road called The Busy Bean. I saw it yesterday on my way here, and their food and coffee is really good. I think I’ll go there more often. Do you like coffee, Youngjae?”

“Yeah I love it! I probably drink it way too much.” ‘There’s that adorable smile again. I take it back about how good it’s going to be having him in class for the next year. This is going to be… a challenge.’ Mark managed a smile in Youngjae’s direction but he continued to look at him even after Youngjae started getting his things out of his backpack.

* * *

Youngjae sat quietly at his desk, glancing up at Professor Tuan occasionally to see if he might possibly be looking back. He searched his mind desperately for anything to talk about while they were alone, but he couldn’t think of anything.

The teacher wasn’t looking at him at all. Every time he glanced up at him, he was either looking at his phone or pretty much anything on his desk. He figured maybe Professor Tuan was just embarrassed or feeling awkward, so he thought he would lighten up the mood but trying to get to know him a little better. “So your name is Mark Tuan… that’s not a Korean name. Why did you decide to learn Korean?”

The look that he received from Professor Tuan was not what he was expecting. He almost looked...annoyed? Like he didn’t want to talk to Youngjae at all, and honestly it hurt. He didn’t think he was being so bothersome. Before he could answer Youngjae’s question, Youngjae spoke quickly. “Err… I’m sorry for bothering you. You don’t have to answer it. I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.” Professor Tuan’s eyes widened in response. “Huh? You’re not bothering me, Youngjae. I was just a little distracted, that’s all.”

_‘Liar._ Your eyes already told me how you really felt about it.’ Youngjae thought to himself. “It’s okay. You can focus on whatever you were looking at before.” He stated flatly, still feeling the stinging pain. Having the one person you like look at you like a burden was the worst feeling, regardless of if they actually know how you feel or not. The teacher looked like he wanted to say something more but decided against it, instead muttering an “I’m sorry Youngjae.” with a small frown before returning his attention to his phone, but Youngjae was already opening his English textbook to study a bit before class. Youngjae definitely wasn’t “losing track of time” to get to class earlier anymore.

* * *

Shortly after, Yugyeom and BamBam walked in the room chatting away like they’d known each other for years. Youngjae felt happy for BamBam – he was getting to talk with the person he liked, and the person he liked actually _wanted_ to talk to him too. Youngjae forced a smile in their direction and got a wave in return from Yugyeom and BamBam.

Yugyeom sat in his usual seat in the front row and BamBam walked back to take his seat beside Youngjae. He placed his hand on the side of Youngjae’s head and pulled him toward him so he could whisper in his ear. “I have some stuff to talk to you about after class~” he said, obviously excited about something that happened between him and Yugyeom. He turned to whisper to BamBam this time. “Yeah. I guess I have something to tell you too.” He said, and BamBam could immediately tell that something was wrong.

BamBam narrowed his eyes and pulled away before he spoke. “What’s-“ Youngjae quickly shook his head to indicate his desire _not_ to talk about this aloud. “What time is your choir recital tomorrow?” ‘Nice save.’ Youngjae thought before he responded. “Ummm… it starts at 7:00 p.m. Can you come?” “I have never missed a single choir recital since you started. Why do you always ask if I _can_ come? You know I wouldn’t miss it, Jae.” BamBam replied with bright smile. Youngjae just smiled back at him. “Thanks Bam.”

* * *

Mark was lost in his thoughts as more students started filing in the classroom. He already felt pretty bad about how Youngjae acted a few minutes ago – he was trying everything he could to not focus on Youngjae but apparently he just gave the impression that he thought Youngjae was annoying, which was the _furthest_ from the truth.  Mark loved that voice, and that smile, and that laugh. He loved everything about Youngjae that he was lucky enough to see so far.

But what was even _worse_ was how Youngjae perked right up at the sight of BamBam. He tried not to look too much at the back of the room where the two had been whispering to each other but it was hard. Those two were particularly close. He had never had a friend that he was as close with as Youngjae and BamBam seemed to be. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous of BamBam who Youngjae was so welcoming to and close with.

Luckily he did overhear the part about the choir recital, and he couldn’t help but feel terribly curious about Youngjae’s singing. If his singing was anything like everything else about him, it was probably angelic. He decided he would definitely be there. In fact, he was probably going to get there early just to get a seat close to the stage. Maybe he could bring Youngjae a gift or something and that would give him a chance to apologize for what happened before class.

The bell finally rang and Youngjae gathered his items quickly with BamBam trying his best to keep up.  They bowed and Youngjae muttered a “Bye Professor Tuan.” before they left the classroom.

As soon as they were away from the classroom, BamBam spoke up. “You sure were in a rush to get out of there. What happened between you and Professor Tuan?” “Nothing. Nothing at all happened, and maybe that’s the problem. I was just trying to make friendly conversation with him and he looked at me like I was getting on his last nerve.” BamBam’s eyes widened. “That’s awful! I wonder why he would be so rude.” “I’m just glad it’s Friday so I don’t have to be here tomorrow. It was already awkward enough in class.” “Yeah… Oh, do you have choir practice today? I know you usually have it Fridays after school.” “Not today. We’re just going to practice tomorrow morning instead since we have the recital.” Youngjae replied. “Oh okay.”

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Youngjae asked to change the subject away from his awkward encounter to BamBam’s much happier encounter. “So Yugyeom and I talked all the way back to the classroom. He is so cool. I mean, yeah, he looks incredible, but he’s also really interesting. I honestly want to get to know him and apparently he feels the same because he asked for my number. _He_ asked me!”

Youngjae didn’t have to fake a smile this time. No matter what was going on with him, he would always be happy for BamBam. “I’m glad, Bam. I really am.” He said before pulling BamBam into a tight hug – a hug Youngjae really needed right now. “Do you want to go get something to eat Jae? My treat.” Youngjae suddenly remembered something. “Yes, and I know just the place, actually…” He said before taking BamBam’s hand and leading him away from the school.


	3. The Busy Bean

Youngjae and BamBam walked down the sidewalk as Youngjae’s eyes scanned the shops on both sides of the street. “Youngjae where are we even going?” BamBam asked from behind him, trying to keep up. “Just hold on. It should be here somewhere…” Youngjae replied.

Finally, Youngjae noticed the small café nearby on the left and he took BamBam’s hand to lead him there.  As they got closer, BamBam spoke up again. “…The Busy Bean? Why are we here?” “Have you been here before?” Youngjae asked, ignoring the question. “I haven’t, but you still haven’t explained why we’re here.” “I was told about it today and I was just curious…” “Told about it by who? Wait, wasn’t Professor Tuan holding a coffee before class? Did he tell you about this place?” BamBam prodded, and Youngjae looked to the ground. “I thought you were mad at him!” “Doesn’t mean I can’t visit a coffee shop! I’m just curious.” Youngjae replied in a loud voice. “Let’s just go in and have something to eat, okay? It’s not like he’s going to be here or anything.”

The two walked into the small café and were immediately pleased with the sight. The colors were bright and it looked cozy and comfortable. There was a glass case with various pastries and breads displayed, and Youngjae was hungry right away. They walked up to the counter and the barista greeted them with a smile. Youngjae also noticed a small sign on the counter near the register that said “Now hiring”.

After they were done ordering, they took their food and sat at a small booth in the corner of the shop. They ended up getting two sandwiches, two iced Americanos, and a slice of cake to share. Instead of sitting across from Youngjae, BamBam sat beside him. It might seem weird to those around them, but BamBam was always like that. He never wanted to sit across from each other if they didn’t have to.

“Alright, so tell me what really happened this time. You barely even explained it at all.” BamBam said before he picked up his sandwich to eat. “Honestly nothing happened. I got there as fast as I could so I could try and talk to him about something, _anything,_ but he just didn’t seem interested in talking really. Every time I tried to start up a conversation he just answered as fast as he could and then he went back to whatever he was doing. It was like he was purposely trying to avoid talking to me, but then when I tried the last time, he just gave me this look… I can’t explain it, but he _really_ looked like he didn’t want to talk to me at all. It made me feel terrible Bam. I’m definitely not getting to class early anymore. He seemed so nice, but apparently not when it’s just the two of us in the room.”

 BamBam rubbed his hand along Youngjae’s forearm to soothe him a bit. “Yeah, that’s really weird…he did seem really nice…” “It’s fine. What does it matter anyway? He’s my teacher. It’s not like we need to talk like friends. I shouldn’t have a crush on my teacher anyway.” Youngjae attempted to sound detached, but he knew BamBam was able to see through him. Still, BamBam took it as Youngjae no longer wanting to talk about it so he didn’t press the issue. “So now it’s time for you to tell me about Yugyeom.”

“Yugyeom is honestly great. So apparently he dances in his spare time. He said he does freestyle dance or something like that. Apparently he’s pretty good friends with Jaebum – I guess that means you’re not the only one who doesn’t introduce your choir friends to your other friends.” “Yeah yeah.” Was all Youngjae said in response.

“He asked me why I go by BamBam, and then I told him about Bank, Beer, and Baby and why we all have names like that. And then he asked to exchange cell numbers so we can text each other. I probably would have been way too scared to ask for his number so I’m really happy.” Youngjae could tell that BamBam really was happy. In the few years he’d known him, BamBam had never really shown that much interest in anyone before. Besides the occasional “Oh he’s cute” jokes between them, BamBam never really was interested.

“I’m really happy for you Bam. Let’s focus on that instead of what happened between me and Professor Tuan. You should ask him to do something with you.” “I don’t know what though. I don’t want to make it weird.” “Ask him out to lunch or something. Friends can go eat with friends. That’s what we’re doing right now.” “Yeah, but we’re not just friends Jae. We’re best friends. Of course we eat together. We do everything together. We even shower together.” “Oh yeah about that…we probably shouldn’t shower together at my house unless there’s nobody home. I think my parents have a hard time believing we’re just friends if we keep taking showers together…” He said and the two laughed together. Youngjae looked at his best friend, who was taking a drink of his coffee, and smiled. BamBam always knew how to make him feel better.

“What about asking him if he can teach you some dances? That way you get to see him dance and you get to spend time with him. Oh, and since learning a dance takes time, it’ll probably mean you get to spend time with him more than once without even being obvious.” Youngjae said with a wink. “That is…brilliant actually. You’re a genius.” “True.” Youngjae said with a smug tone.

After they finished their food, the got up to return the dishes to the counter but Youngjae noticed something odd on the wall across the room. They ordered two more iced Americanos to go and then walked over to the wall with a board full of post-its. “It looks like this is one of those boards where couples post their love for each other here. Cute.”  Youngjae said. “Maybe we’ll get to put up post-its here too sometime, huh?” BamBam asked. “Maybe.”

* * *

The two left the coffee shop and sat down on a bench nearby. BamBam pulled out his phone after Youngjae told him to do text Yugyeom before he managed to convince himself it was a bad idea.

_BamBam: Hey Yugyeom. What are you up to?_

A minute or so later, Bambam received a text back from the number and Youngjae saw BamBam’s smile widen.

_Yugyeom: Oh hey BamBam! I’m just with Jaebum right now. We’re at his house playing a video game. What are you doing?_

_BamBam: I just got done eating with Youngjae. What kind of games do you like playing the most? Youngjae and I play video games all the time, so maybe we could all play together sometime. Actually, that’s even how me and Youngjae met each other haha._

_Yugyeom: I like racing and fighting games the most, but I’m willing to try just about anything. And yeah, we should all get together and play sometime!_

_BamBam: Awesome! Umm… what I was actually texting you about was to ask if maybe you’d be willing to teach me some dances sometime? I think it would be really cool to learn and you seem cool, so it would be nice to hang out._

_Yugyeom: Oh wow yeah of course I’ll teach you. When did you have in mind?_

_BamBam: What about Sunday maybe? Tomorrow’s the choir recital so I’ll be there for Youngjae, but Sunday I have nothing going on._

_Yugyeom: Sunday works perfectly, actually. I think Jaebum is going somewhere with his family anyway so I’ll be free all day. Do you want to meet me at my house then? We can practice there. I’ll be at the recital tomorrow too, so let’s sit together! I’ll give you directions to my house then._

_BamBam: Alright that sounds great_. :)

 _Yugyeom: Cool. See you tomorrow, BamBam._ :)

BamBam passed his phone to Youngjae who read through the messages quickly. “Wow BamBam. This was seriously smooth. You pretty much just made plans to hang out three times in the future in only ten text messages.” BamBam smiled back him. “Honestly he does seem to want to spend time with you too though.” “You think so?” “Definitely. He was open to every suggestion and he even said he wanted to sit with you tomorrow at the recital. Maybe he likes you too.”

BamBam shrugged. “Yeah I wish.” “You never know, Bam. Sometimes you have to take chances. I’m glad I took the chance and told you about me. I’m so much happier now.” “Me too Jae. Maybe I’ll take the chance if I get a lot closer to him. Right now he just seems like a friendly guy – that doesn’t really mean anything, though.” “Yeah, you’re right. Just give it some time.” Youngjae replied.

“Do you want to stay at my house tonight?” BamBam asked, but Youngjae shook his head. “I would but I can’t. I have to get up early and go practice in the morning. Maybe I can tomorrow night though.” “Alright. Well, I’ll text you later. Bye Jae.” “Bye Bam.”

* * *

Mark stopped at the red light and pondered on what he wanted to do for the rest of the night. He knew he wanted to get a gift for Youngjae but he had no clue what a good gift would be. As he was driving he decided that just getting flowers would be the best option since that’s a normal gift for someone in a concert or recital. ‘It’ll be better to get them tomorrow… I’ll just pick them up before the recital.’ He thought to himself as he pulled into a small restaurant to get dinner before he went home. He had already called in the order so he picked it up quickly so he could take it home.

After today Mark wasn’t feeling like doing anything except going home, changing clothes, and just moping around his apartment until tomorrow. He felt so bad about what happened. He didn’t mean to look at Youngjae like that – it was just so frustrating. It’s not like he was annoyed with Youngjae himself. It’s the whole situation that was frustrating to him. He barely knew Youngjae and just looking at him was making him feel things he _knows_ he shouldn’t feel for a student. He couldn’t just be honest and tell Youngjae what was really going on, so he was going to have to come up with a pretty good reason that he was distracted.

The first thing he did when he arrived home was take an extremely cold shower to at least get rid of his “problem.” He preferred particularly hot showers so honestly this was misery, but he really didn’t feel comfortable thinking of a student that way and he wasn’t going to give in to himself that easily.

After he was done with his shower he put on some lounge clothing and at the dinner he bought on the couch while he watched a movie on tv. The worst part of moving to Korea was feeling so damn lonely. He didn’t think it would bother him so much, but he really hadn’t been away from his family like this at all before. He moved away when he went to university, but even then he was still living in California and he could drive an hour or two to get home. Now that wasn’t possible, and the time zone difference kept him from even being able to call home without waking his parents up or staying up himself. It’s not like he’s miserable or anything, but he still wished he had _someone_ to talk to.

* * *

Youngjae walked into the door to his house and his mom and dad were already home. “Youngjae-ah, why are you home so late today?” “I went to eat with BamBam after school. There’s this little café and I wanted to try it.” “Oh okay. He didn’t come home with you?” “No. He asked if I wanted to stay over at his house but I want to get a lot of sleep for the recital tomorrow.” Youngjae replied, and his mom smiled at him.

“It starts at 7:30, right? What time should we get there to get a good seat?” “Oh were you able to take time off from work to come?” “I switched my shift with another nurse when I found out when your recital is so I could come. I think your brother and sister might be able to come, but you know how they’re busy.” “Yeah. It’s okay if not everyone can come. Thanks Mom.” “I’ll let you know when dinner is ready later, Youngjae-ah.” He heard his mother say as he was walking upstairs to his room.

His family wasn’t wealthy by any means. They lived in a average-sized home but it was comfortable. His mom worked as a nurse at a hospital in Seoul, and his dad was an office worker at some publishing company. His dad had regular day shift hours and he was almost always home at night, but his mom’s hours were odd and sometimes she couldn’t come home at all. It didn’t bother Youngjae though. He’s usually out with BamBam anyway, and even before he met BamBam he went to the pc café a lot.

 Unfortunately, today Youngjae just wasn’t feeling like talking to anyone. He knew he didn’t really have a right to be upset at Professor Tuan, but he still felt it anyway. He reminded himself that sometimes having a crush on someone just isn’t rational. It’s alright, though, since that’s all it is anyway – a crush. And it’s a crush he’ll get over pretty easily anyway if the teacher keeps treating him like this. Maybe it’s for the best anyway.

* * *

“Youngjae-ah, wake up!” “Yah! Choi Youngjae! You need to get ready for your rehearsal.” Youngjae opened his eyes and finally responded to his mother. “I’m awake!” There was no doubt where Youngjae got his very loud and well-projected voice from.

Youngjae got up and went to take a shower first before he got dressed in comfortable clothes to practice in. Luckily he didn’t have to wear his nicer clothing until the actual recital so he figured he’d just change at the school. His parents purchased him a new black suit and matching black bowtie to wear and he was _not_ excited about it. He was okay with wearing nice clothing like button up shirts and dress pants, but suits are awful. And he has to wear leather shoes too. The _one_ silver lining was that he did really like how he looked in the suit his suit.

He walked downstairs and his mother had already prepared breakfast for him to celebrate his recital. “Make sure to eat a lot since you’ll be working so hard today, Youngjae-ah.” His mom said cheerfully. “Thanks Mom.” He said and smiled before taking food onto a plate. “I’ve talked to your brother and sister. They said they can make it too, so we’ll all be there tonight.” Youngjae’s eyes lit up immediately upon hearing it. “Really? They can come too? That’s awesome!” Youngjae’s mom and dad laughed a bit from seeing Youngjae’s enthusiasm. “Can you bring my suit when you come tonight? I don’t need to change into it until the recital and I don’t want to get it dirty on my way to the school this morning.” “That’s fine. We’ll bring it to you then.” Youngjae’s father spoke up. “Thank you!” Youngjae said before he started to eat.

* * *

The choir director finally allowed a break about half way through the rehearsal, so Youngjae and Jaebum went to get something to drink. After they both got bottles of water, Jaebum spoke up. “Jinyoung looks pretty good today, huh?” He said in a low voice, even though they were alone in the hallway. “Oh yeah of course. Just imagine how he’ll look in a suit later though.” “I don’t _even_ want to imagine that right now.” Jaebum said and Youngjae laughed aloud.

 “When are you going to tell him that you like him, hyung?” Youngjae asked. “I don’t know. I don’t even know if he’s gay.” “Well you won’t find out either, unless you tell him.” “I know, but… can you maybe skirt around the question for me Youngjae? Maybe ask him if there’s someone he likes…” “Alright, alright. But what if he ends up thinking it’s me who likes him or something?” “Well tell him it’s someone else. Just… don’t tell him it’s _me_ , obviously.” Jaebum replied. “Fine. I’ll ask him maybe…Monday? If I can.” “Thanks Youngjae.” “You’re welcome hyung.”

* * *

Mark gathered his blazer in his arm and walked to the front of the bus before exiting and walking into the small flower shop. He decided to dress up a bit – well, more so than his usual button up at least – since it was a formal recital. It wasn’t because he was trying to impress anyone… he just wanted to be respectful.

“Hello Sir, are you looking for anything specific today?” “Umm… Actually is it okay if I just look around? I don’t know which kind of flower I want yet, honestly.” “Of course that’s fine. Are you getting these for a date? Usually roses are the more typical option.” The clerk stated. “I’m not getting these for a typical person though. I’ll let you know when I pick the kind I want.” Mark said with a smile. The associate nodded and walked back to her station before preoccupying herself with something behind the counter.

‘I have absolutely no idea what kind he would like… he might not even like flowers at all.’ Mark thought to himself as he walked around looking at different kinds of flowers in various colors. Of course there was an ample stock of roses in assorted colors, but he immediately dismissed the idea. He wanted to get Youngjae something that seemed like he actually put a bit of thought into it. Red roses are just the flowers you get for someone when you don’t really know them and you’re just trying to be polite.

As he was walking, a particular section of flowers caught his eye. Sunflowers. The huge sunflowers he only saw in vast fields in pictures before now were sitting right in front of him. The more he looked at them, the more they made him think of Youngjae. They weren’t flashy, but they grabbed Mark’s attention anyway. They made him smile even though he didn’t know much about them at all. And honestly, they make you think of the warmth from the sun – Youngjae sort of has that aura about him as well. He made Mark smile and feel warm when he saw him. Youngjae didn’t seem like he was even trying to get special attention from Mark, but he always managed to monopolize his attention anyway. Yep. Sunflowers were definitely what he wanted to get for Youngjae.

“Excuse me ma’am, can you make me a bouquet of these sunflowers? A lot of them. I want it to be a huge bouquet. Can you add some baby’s breath in with them as well? I think that will look nice.” Mark asked. “You must like someone a lot to pick out something like this. Are they for a special someone?” “Uhh… not exactly, but maybe someday.” He replied with a small smile, and the associate returning it. Mark made sure to grab a box of chocolate truffles while he was there as well.  


	4. Sunflowers for Sunshine

Mark walked into the auditorium at the high school and sat in the third row from the stage. He didn’t want to be sitting too close, but close enough to see and hear properly at least. Luckily he got there early so he was able to get a seat directly in front of the stage. He had no idea where Youngjae would actually be on the stage, though. He kept the flowers and chocolates in his lap just in case someone had to walk by him, and he was just hoping nobody recognized him. He wasn’t really sure if it was socially acceptable or not to give flowers and chocolates to a student for a concert, but it was too late to back out now.

Youngjae was waiting backstage when he got a phone call from his mom saying they were here with his suit. He walked out back into the parking lot and met his parents and sister. “Your brother said he’ll be here shortly so he’ll see you after the recital, okay?” “Okay Mom.”

Youngjae’s mother handed the suit and shoes to Youngjae. “Is BamBamie here already?” His mother asked. “He should be. He’s going to sit with someone else though. He has a crush on this guy in our class and they’ve been talking quite a bit, so I think he’ll sit with him. Oh, I’m going to spend the night at his house tonight, is that okay?” Youngjae replied. “Yeah that’s fine. We’ll go on in, okay?” “Alright. Thank you all for coming, really. It means a lot to me…” Youngjae said and smiled, his parents returning the smiles back to him.

Youngjae went into the dressing room and changed into his suit and dress shoes, but he had no clue how to tie the bowtie correctly. He walked around with it untied until he finally saw Jinyoung who already had his tied. “Umm…” He started, and Jinyoung smirked back at him. “Need some help?” Youngjae nodded slowly in response. “Okay. Come over here.” He led Youngjae to a mirror and stood in front of him, angling him slightly so he could see himself in the mirror. “Watch me do it in the mirror, okay?” Youngjae nodded again.

Youngjae watched intently as Jinyoung tied it and he tried to make mental notes to help remember, but he ended up just remembering something else instead. After Jinyoung was finished tying it, Youngjae spoke up again. “Jinyoung, umm… I have a question. It’s a bit personal though. Can we go somewhere quieter for a few minutes?”

He watched as Jinyoung’s eyes widened slightly. The two of them weren’t extremely close or anything, so Jinyoung was probably so confused as to why Youngjae would come to him about something personal. “Yeah… sure Youngjae. Is everything okay?” “Ohh it’s nothing like that! Don’t worry.” Jinyoung’s facial features softened again. “Okay.”

The two of them walked out of the main dressing room area and through a few hallways until they knew they were alone. Jinyoung still seemed a bit nervous but not as much as before. They tried the doors on a few classrooms until they noticed that one was unlocked and so they went in and shut the door behind them.

“Okay, so, let me explain in full before you make any assumptions, okay?” “Okay…” Jinyoung replied. ‘The best way to do this might be to just come out and ask him.’ Youngjae thought to himself. “Jinyoung umm do you like anyone?” Jinyoung’s started right at him. “That’s…that’s a bit sudden Youngjae.”

Youngjae took a deep breath before he continued. “I have a friend that likes you…” “Oh… you do?” Jinyoung asked warily. “Yeah…I told them I would ask if you liked someone. Do you?” “Yeah, I guess I do…” Jinyoung replied.

‘This is the really hard part…’ Youngjae thought to himself. This was never an easy conversation, but at least with Jaebum and BamBam Youngjae was close to both of them. Youngjae isn’t extremely close with Jinyoung and so this is a whole new level of uncomfortable honestly. “Is the person you like… a girl?” Jinyoung’s eyes widened again but he spoke immediately. “Why would you ask something like that?” ‘Of course he would feel defensive. That isn’t something you just ask someone.

“Umm…the friend that likes you…it’s a guy.” Jinyoung didn’t make any eye contact with Youngjae. “Is this a joke?” Jinyoung suddenly asked. “No, it’s not.” “Who’s the guy?” “He made me promise not to say, just in case you got mad…” “Why?” Youngjae didn’t really understand the question, so he asked for clarification. “Why what?” “Why would he make you ask me about it instead of just asking himself?”

Youngjae pondered a moment before he continued. “Umm… well, you know each other, so I assume that he wanted to just leave it be and not bring it up again if you weren’t… interested.” “So if I told you that I wasn’t “interested”, he was just going to go on like nothing ever happened? Am I friends with him? Is that why?” Jinyoung was looking him dead in the eye now and Youngjae wasn’t sure if this was going well or terribly wrong, honestly. But Jinyoung hadn’t yelled or punched him in the face so maybe it was going well?

“I suppose it’s something like that, yeah.” “You suppose?” Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed a bit. “I already told you it’s not me, Jinyoung. It’s a friend. I have no idea what his intentions are – he just asked me to talk to you about it.”

“And I’m guessing by the fact that you’re asking me about it yourself, you don’t have any issue with this friend being gay…?” “Not at all. I know more than one guy who is gay.” “And who would that be?” Jinyoung asked. “I don’t think you and I know each other well enough for me to say that.” Youngjae replied.

“But here you are asking me if I am.” “Oh wow… yeah I guess so.” Youngjae said and laughed a bit, finally breaking the tension between them. “Alright well, let’s be honest with each other. No matter what you tell me, I won’t say it to anyone else – unless you want me to say it to the person who likes you. Also, I’ll be honest with you about something too. Fair?” He said as he looked at Jinyoung, hoping to show the sincerity in his words.

Jinyoung took a deep breath before he responded. “Okay. Fine… The person I like… Might not be a girl…” the last part of his sentence was almost a whisper, but Youngjae heard him. Jinyoung lowered his head and Youngjae could tell that Jinyoung was already regretting his decision so he reached out and placed a hand on his forearm. “It’s alright. I’m not going to tell anyone.”

With that, Jinyoung raised his head slightly and saw Youngjae’s warm smile. “Your turn Youngjae.” “Oh yeah… okay. The person I like isn’t a girl either. But he’s… not really obtainable, for one reason or another.” Jinyoung seemed to notice that Youngjae didn’t want to go into further detail and accepted it.

“So…what happens now?” Jinyoung asked. “Do you want me to tell him to talk to you himself?” Youngjae replied. “I wish you could just tell me who he is.” “Yeah, but I can’t. If he’s not the guy you like then it might ruin your friendship with him, and I don’t want to be responsible for that. Plus, he trusted me with this. Honestly he talks about you all the time. He really likes you a lot.” Youngjae said with a smile.

“Okay… tell him to talk to me himself…” “I will, under one condition.” Youngjae said, and Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed. “What condition?” “If it’s not who you’re hoping for and you don’t want to be with him, please don’t make fun of him or be rude. I imagine it takes a lot of guts to confess to the person you like that you like them…” “I won’t be rude. And does this mean that you’ve never confessed to the person you like?”

Youngjae sighed loudly. “Well, I haven’t known him for very long and honestly there are just some barriers between us. Plus, I’m sort of mad at him right now anyway.” “Oh… well, do you really like him? A lot?” “I don’t know him well enough to know if the crush is that serious or not, honestly. I hope not, because I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me back at all.” Jinyoung frowned slightly and returned the favor from earlier by putting his hand around Youngjae’s shoulder. “I really hope it works out for you, Youngjae. And thanks for this whole talk. This isn’t something I just talk about with anyone…” He said with a laugh. “Yeah…I know exactly what you mean,” Youngjae replied. “It’s almost time to start the recital. Let’s go on.” “Alright.”

Mark sat back in his chair as he noticed three people coming down the row. ‘Wow they look familiar…I wonder if I know them from somewhere.’ He thought to himself, but he brushed it off. It wasn’t until a bit later when another man, maybe around his age or slightly older, joined them that he realized why they all looked so familiar. The last man to arrive looked almost exactly like a certain student in his final English class of the day. He decided to take the chance and hope Youngjae wouldn’t be upset at him for talking to his family. He was going to make it up to Youngjae today anyway, so it should be fine.

He got up from his seat and left the flowers and chocolates in the seat before walking over to the family. He bowed as he walked up to them before speaking. “Excuse me… are you Choi Youngjae’s family?” All four of them stood up immediately and bowed to Mark. “Hello. Yes, we are Youngjae’s family. Who might you be?” “My name is Mark Tuan. I’m Youngjae’s English teacher. I just saw you walking by me in the row and you reminded me of him.” He said and chuckled slightly. “Oh he loves English! He studies all the time at home.” A man, who Mark assumed was Youngjae’s dad, said. “Oh we should introduce ourselves. I’m Youngjae’s father, and this is his mother, older brother, and older sister” he said, pointing to each of them as he introduced them.

“Is Youngjae doing well in class?” his mother asked. “Oh yes he’s doing really well. I can tell that he really wants to learn so I’m always impressed.” “I’m glad. I hope he continues to do well.” She replied with a smile. “Well, I’ll go back to where I was sitting so you all can have some time to yourselves.” “Oh you’re fine! Would you like to sit with us?” His sister asked. “Oh no that’s okay. Honestly I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I’ll sure we’ll meet again sometime though.” He smiled, and then got up once more to bow to him before he went back to his seat.

Mark moved the flowers and chocolates into the seat beside him somewhere near the middle of the recital since, luckily, nobody decided to sit beside him. It was mostly a group oriented recital, but there were a few times when choir members got a solo. One of those members was Youngjae.

Of course Mark could see him a bit before the solo, but he could only see mostly from the shoulder-up since he was standing in the back row. But when he stepped out to the piano to play and sing solo, Mark could fully see him in his black suit and bowtie. He looked so much different than he always did in class. Youngjae always wore comfortable clothing to school – mostly loose, oversized shirts and jeans. But now he could see him in his very well-fitting suit, not to mention that his hair was done nicely as well. The usually straight, fluffy hair was now parted and pushed back and he looked considerably handsome. Pretty much every student on stage was wearing the same thing – guys in suits, girls in dresses – but Mark couldn’t see anyone else but Youngjae.

But that wasn’t even the best part of all of this. The best part was hearing Youngjae’s voice. He wasn’t sure if he was looking through rose-tinted glasses or not, but he could honestly say Youngjae had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He’d heard that voice in class many times, but never like this. Just like with his attire, the silly comfortable Youngjae at the back of the class transformed on that stage in every way possible. He looked and sounded absolutely stunning, and Mark was ever so glad that he made the decision to come to see it.

As the recital finally reached its end, Youngjae could hear all of the audience clapping and whistling for them. He really felt proud of himself because he kept his cool when he had to do the solo even though he was almost shaking with nervousness.

Most of the audience filed out of the back of the auditorium but he noticed his family and BamBam waiting for him near the stage. He waved to them and made his way down the stairs to greet them. “You sounded so great Youngjae-ah!” his sister yelled to him on his way over to them.

When he reached them, his sister handed him a bouquet of yellow roses and carnations. “I thought these were really pretty.” “They are. Thank you Noona.” “You’re going back to BamBam’s house tonight?” Youngjae looked over to BamBam to see if it was okay with him, and BamBam nodded to Youngjae’s parents. “Okay, just stay safe and make sure to come home tomorrow.” “Okay Mom.”

After a bit more talking, Youngjae’s parents and siblings said goodbye. “I have so much to tell you. You have no idea!” BamBam started. “Umm…can it wait until we get to your house? I have to go talk to Jaebum about something.” “Oh yeah sure. I wanted to talk to Yugyeom a bit more anyway. Text me when you’re ready to leave.” “Okay Bam.” Youngjae replied before he walked off to search for Jaebum.

Mark waited until he noticed Youngjae walking away from BamBam to approach him. It would have been way too awkward otherwise. He had no idea where Youngjae was going now but he had to get to him first so he quickened his pace. Luckily it wasn’t hard to catch up with him since Youngjae seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

“Umm… Youngjae?” Youngjae stopped moving and quickly turned to face Mark. His eyes were wide – he must have recognized Mark’s voice from behind him. “Professor Tuan…?” Mark gave him an awkward smile before speaking up. “Hi Youngjae, umm… can I talk to you for a minute? Please?” Youngjae’s eyes darted from side to side before he nodded. “Okay…” “Will you come with me then, Youngjae-ah?” “Yes…”

Mark decided that talking in his own classroom would be best since he knew nobody would be there. When they reached the door Mark unlocked it and allowed Youngjae to go in, walking in afterward and shutting the door. Youngjae still looked as nervous as ever, but Mark knew it was for good reason. There’s no way Youngjae had any idea what Mark was thinking.

“Okay so umm… Honestly I just wanted to explain myself and apologize to you again. I feel like you got the wrong idea yesterday before class so I really want to explain. Is that okay?” “Okay, Professor Tuan.”

“Okay so, it’s not that I didn’t want to talk to you or that I was trying to ignore you yesterday. I was honestly just really distracted by something and that’s all it was. I’m really sorry that I wasn’t paying enough attention to what you were saying – I didn’t mean to do that at all. I hope that you’ll feel comfortable coming to class early in the future if you wish to because honestly I’m fine with talking to you as much as you’d like to talk. I won’t be distracted like that again, and I’m really sorry if I made you feel bad. I want you to be able to come and talk to me about absolutely anything. I hope you believe me, Youngjae-ah.”

The corners of Youngjae’s lips finally rose into a smile and he could tell that Youngjae had believed him, luckily. “Okay, Professor Tuan. I believe you. I’m sorry for getting mad at you.” “It’s okay Youngjae-ah. Umm…I got these flowers and chocolates for you. I had overheard you talking to BamBam about the recital so I wanted to come and apologize again. Looks like you already got flowers from someone else though, huh?” “Oh these? They’re from my sister… I like yours more though. I’ve always really liked sunflowers.” “Me too! I saw them and thought they would be a good choice.” Mark replied.

“Are you leaving soon to go home? I can give you a ride if you need one.” Mark asked after a moment of silence. “Oh no my family already left. I’m going to stay at BamBam’s house tonight. Thank you though…” “Oh okay... Well, if you ever need one, just let me know.” Mark couldn’t help but feel jealous upon hearing that, once again, Youngjae would be with BamBam. He didn’t like that he was feeling envious of a high school student spending time with another high school student, but he couldn’t help it. There was a part of him that felt like there must be more to Youngjae and BamBam’s relationship than just being friends.

Youngjae bowed and began to walk away but Mark spoke up once more. “Hey Youngjae.” “Yes, Professor Tuan?” he asked as he turned to face Mark again. “You look nice tonight. And you did great. I’m proud of you.” He said with a small smile. Youngjae gave him the biggest smile he had seen from the younger man all night in response. “Thank you, Professor Tuan.” He said before he walked away.

As soon as Youngjae left his English classroom he immediately texted BamBam to let him know that he’s ready to go and he also has incredibly good news. He met up with BamBam outside, still shaking slightly from his conversation with his English teacher. “What’s gotten into you?” BamBam asked, noticing Youngjae’s overjoyed expression. “I can’t even explain it here. Let’s wait until we get to your house.” “Okay. I guess we both have some things to say when we get back to my place” was all his Thai friend said before changing to the conversation to something less interesting.

Mark walked out of his classroom and locked the door before he walked down the hallway. He was hoping he didn’t take his compliments too far. He just wanted Youngjae to know that he thought Youngjae did well and that the suit looked nice on him.

As he walked through the parking lot, he heard a voice from behind him. “Mark Tuan?” Mark had no idea who it was so he turned around to see the person calling to him. The voice belonged to a man about the same height as him. He had very bleach blonde hair with an undercut and the long hair on top pushed back. He was probably one of the sexiest men Mark had ever seen, but he still had no idea who he was or what he wanted. Mark bowed slightly to the man and replied. “Hello. Yes, I’m Mark Tuan.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Jackson Wang.” The man said when he finally caught up with Mark. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Wang.” Jackson laughed loudly before he started talking again. “You can just call me Jackson. I think we’re around the same age anyway.” “Oh? And how do you know that?” Mark asked.

“I work here as a teacher as well. I teach Mandarin. Someone in the language department told me about you and that you teach English. I’m assuming you speak Mandarin, English, and Korean then? I think your surname is Chinese so I’m just assuming.”

Mark was still a bit wary that Jackson knew so much about him, but he chalked it up to someone in the language department being gossipy. No surprise there. “Yeah I speak all three. Do you?” “I do. So, you’re the first person I’ve met here who speaks Mandarin and English. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time. I’d like to have a friend that I can speak my native language to, honestly.”

It actually sounded nice to Mark too. Aside from calling his parents and the bits of English that the students said in class, he didn’t get to speak any language aside from Korean. He really missed being able to speak to someone in a language that he’s completely comfortable with. Of course he could speak Korean pretty well already, but there were still times when he didn’t understand what a term or phrase meant. “Yeah, that sounds nice actually. I’d like to be able to speak a language other than Korean as well.”

“Great. Do you want to exchange numbers? We already work together so it’s not that weird, right?” Jackson asked. “Uh… yeah okay.” He said before telling his number to Jackson, and adding Jackson as a contact as well. “Awesome, thanks! I’ll see you Monday then?” “Yeah, I’ll see you Monday.” Mark replied before getting in his car and thinking to himself about how much of an eventful night he just had.


	5. Getting Closer

Youngjae and BamBam walked upstairs after having dinner with the rest of BamBam’s family. Both had so much they wanted to say but they agreed to wait until they were alone to talk about what happened with each of them. Youngjae did get a few questions from BamBam’s family about the two bouquets of flowers and the chocolates, however, but those weren’t too hard to explain.

“Can we take a shower before we go to your room?” Youngjae asked once they got upstairs. “Yeah sure.” BamBam replied. Luckily BamBam has his own bathroom in his room so nobody would bother them while they washed up and talked.

Youngjae sat the chocolates and bouquets of flowers on BamBam’s bed and started removing his bowtie and button up. Youngjae liked staying at BamBam’s house because the bathroom BamBam had all to himself was bigger than the bathrooms Youngjae had at his house. There was plenty of room for the two of them to shower together without being crowded or up against each other.

BamBam went on ahead into the bathroom after he removed his clothing since it was taking Youngjae a bit longer due to wearing dress clothing. Once Youngjae finally finished taking everything off, BamBam was already in the shower. He walked into the room and locked the door behind him before opening the glass door and stepping inside. Unfortunately, the shower was only made for one person – BamBam, obviously – so there weren’t two shower heads. They had to take turns, but they managed it.

“Alright, so tell me about your first date with Kim Yugyeom.” “It wasn’t a date! Trust me, if it _were_ a date, I’d definitely be bragging about it.” The two laughed together for a moment before BamBam continued. “We didn’t get to talk too much due to the concert going on, but we did talk some. He told me his address immediately so he wouldn’t forget, and then we just made small talk whenever we could, really.  Random things like favorite foods, etc. I’ve barely known the guy for a week and I already know so much about him but there’s still so much more I want to know.”

 He paused for a minute before speaking up again.  “He’s really great, Jae. I can’t wait to spend time with him alone tomorrow.” BamBam said with a wide smile and Youngjae couldn’t help but smile back at him, seeing how happy his best friend was. “Normally I’d give you a hug but we’re both naked so that might be awkward…” Youngjae replied and the two laughed in unison.

“It actually works really well that you’re going to go to his house tomorrow… I have a few things I want to take care of too.” BamBam moved his head from under the water and opened his eyes. “Oh? What are you doing?” “Umm… I made a promise to another friend that I would help them with something, and I’m going to get a job… at the coffee shop we went to.” “Woah way to be vague and awkward. So, you made a promise to _someone_ to help them with _something_ , and you’re getting a job? Care to elaborate?”

Youngjae thought back to the promise he made to Jaebum (and Jinyoung, for that matter) about not telling anyone else, but he knew that BamBam wouldn’t go telling everyone Jaebum’s secret. “Okay umm… you remember the guys you met at lunch? Jaebum and Jinyoung?” BamBam nodded before Youngjae continued. “Okay well, one of them – Jaebum – likes the other and I’ve known about it for a while. He actually knows about me too…”

Youngjae noticed BamBam’s eyes widen a bit – he probably thought Youngjae had never told anyone else. “Yeah, a while back we were talking and he confided in me about liking Jinyoung so I told him about me to make him feel more comfortable. Anyway, that’s beside the point. I’ve been telling him to just talk to Jinyoung for a while and he finally asked me to talk to Jinyoung for him. I talked to Jinyoung about _someone_ liking him and mentioned that it wasn’t a girl, but I didn’t tell him who because Jaebum asked me not to. He said that, if Jinyoung freaked out or whatever, he didn’t want it to ruin their friendship. Well, Jinyoung said the person he liked was a guy as well and that I should tell _whoever it is_ to talk to him in person. Sooooooooo tomorrow I’m going to talk to Jaebum and convince him to talk to Jinyoung, and I really hope it works out for them. Woah that was a lot of talking.”

BamBam nodded again but more slowly this time. “Huh… well okay then. And about this job? Why are you getting a job at the coffee shop?” “Well, Professor Tuan said he was gonna go there a lot so…” “You’re getting a _job_ just so you can see him outside of school? Wow. Must have been some apology that he gave you.” “It was! But first, you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone about Jaebum or Jinyoung. Neither of them want it to get out. In fact, I don’t they’ve even told their parents yet or anyone else at school. So don’t tell anyone at all! Okay?” “Okay okay! You know I wouldn’t do that to anyone.” BamBam replied with a scowl just to show his disappointment that Youngjae would even assume he would hurt someone like that. “I know, I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew they haven’t told anyone yet.”  

“Youngjae pass me the shampoo please.” Youngjae handed him the bottle before continuing with what he waited to talk about. “Okay so, Professor Tuan found me after the concert and asked me to talk with him. We went back to his classroom because he said he wanted to talk more privately and nobody would bother us there. He pretty much just said that he was really distracted that day and he honestly didn’t mean to ignore me, and that I could come to class early anytime I wanted and talk to him about anything…”

BamBam opened his eyes and smiled back at Youngjae. He said a simple “I’m really happy for you too, Jae.” Youngjae knew that words weren’t always needed between them for reassurance. They would always be happy for the other, and just a smile or a hug could convey it perfectly.

* * *

After their shower, they both got dressed in some of BamBam’s clothing – they both just wore boxers to sleep since wearing actual clothing was slightly uncomfortable – and got in bed. Youngjae was already exhausted from practice and the recital so they decided to go on to sleep instead of staying up.

BamBam’s bed was decent sized, or at least Youngjae thought it was since it was definitely bigger than his. However, the two of them still slept close to each other even if there was plenty of room to do otherwise. It wasn’t something they did at first, but as they gradually got closer it developed into a habit and eventually it became the norm for them.

 So as BamBam got into his side of the bed, Youngjae got into the other and BamBam turned to his side to allow Youngjae to put his arm around him. Of course this setup produced some awkward mornings occasionally with BamBam waking up to Youngjae’s morning wood poking him, but it really wasn’t a big deal. Whenever it happened BamBam usually just embarrassed Youngjae even further by asking if he needed some help with it, resulting in BamBam getting smacked.

Youngjae threw an arm around BamBam and inched his body closer until they were against each other. When they were comfortable, BamBam reached over to the bedside table and turned the light off before speaking up. “So your birthday is coming up soon…” “It’s still two weeks away Bam.” “Yeah but I need to make plans and get you something really nice.” “You don’t have to get me something _really nice._ Just something that you think I’d like. I don’t want it to be expensive.” Youngjae replied before he let out a yawn. “I know, but I would like to get something that I think you’d _really_ like. Not just like a little bit. Your birthday only comes once a year.” “Well, just don’t spend too much.” BamBam muttered a “yeah whatever” before Youngjae snuggled against him and they dropped the subject. “Goodnight Jae.” “Goodnight Bam.”

* * *

Mark got home a bit late after eating out yet again – he really needed to start buying food to eat at home, he thought to himself. Honestly though, it almost felt like he had good reason to celebrate tonight so eating out wasn’t so bad after all. He may have possibly made a new friend in Jackson and he was definitely excited to have someone to talk to in English or at least Mandarin. In fact, he was just excited to have someone to talk to, native language or not.

But even more than that, he felt like he had really patched things up with Youngjae. Seeing that smile on Youngjae’s face again was the best thing he had seen all night…except for Youngjae in that suit, of course. He hoped that Youngjae actually took his offer of talking to him and coming into class early seriously, because he definitely wanted to talk to him more. He wanted Youngjae to be comfortable with him, even if the attraction Mark felt was just one-sided. Of course he was going to have to fix his “getting hard anytime they’re alone together” issue first.

Mark slipped his shoes off and immediately went to sit down on the couch before laying his head back. He wasn’t particularly tired and he thought about watching a movie, but thinking about Youngjae in that suit gave him another idea.

Mark slipped himself out of his clothing quickly before laying down on his couch with his head on one of the armrests. Mark subconsciously licked his lips as he thought of Youngjae again, and he was cursing himself for not coming up with some silly excuse to get a picture of him in it, since that was probably the last time he would see him dressed up like that.

Any guilt he might have had about thinking of a student like this was drowned out the moment his hand came in contact with his erection. He had finally succumbed to his desire and it felt even better than he imagined. Mark didn’t even know he _had_ a suit kink, but apparently with Youngjae he did. 

He knew he probably wouldn’t last too long since he had been trying to keep himself from doing this throughout the whole week, fearing that if he did his thoughts would always end up with Youngjae and he at least _tried_ (albeit not for very long) to see his student purely. But getting hard any time he even saw his student alone in a room made him realize that just wasn’t going to work, so when he found out Youngjae was of age he saw no reason to really keep himself from doing this anymore.

The way he was lying on the couch naturally led his thoughts to Youngjae on top of him, riding him. Even better were Mark’s thoughts of him taking hold of Youngjae’s hips and fucking into him from below, leaving small marks against Youngjae’s skin from Mark’s grip on him. Mark could hear Youngjae’s lovely voice in his head – the same voice he was using earlier to impress the audience. Mark wanted to hear Youngjae use that voice to impress only him. He wanted to make Youngjae’s voice even louder and much less controlled than he heard earlier that evening.

 He wanted so much from Youngjae, and regardless of if he’d have it or not, the thought alone was enough for now. It wasn’t long before Mark let out a groan as he rode out his orgasm, still thinking of Youngjae and nobody else.

After he was finished he got up quickly so he could wash up since he was feeling way too tired all the sudden. He took a quick shower and got to sleep easily, feeling better that night than he had all week.

* * *

Youngjae woke up to a still sleeping BamBam, and he removed his arm from his sleeping friend’s waist slowly in an attempt not to wake him. Unfortunately BamBam was a light sleeper (unlike Youngjae) and he woke up almost right away before rolling over to look at Youngjae.

Youngjae smiled at him and BamBam returned it before he hummed a “Good morning” in a low and slightly raspy voice. Youngjae chuckled slightly at how cute BamBam was in the morning. “Good morning, my Thai prince!” he said, a bit louder than he meant to.

“What time is it?” BamBam asked, and Youngjae rolled over to check his phone sitting on the nightstand on his side of the bed. “10:30” Youngjae replied as he felt an arm curling around his waist this time. “Let’s just stay in bed for a little bit longer. I’m still tired.” He heard from behind him as he felt his friend’s warm breath against his exposed upper back. “Alright. I do have to go to the coffee shop sometime soon though. Do you want to come with me? We can have breakfast before you go to Yugyeom’s.” “Yeah that sounds good. Did you bring clothes with you to change into?”

Youngjae suddenly cursed himself for forgetting to bring new clothing. “No… I completely forgot. Can I borrow some of yours?” “Yeah. Mine look nicer anyway so it’ll be better if you’re trying to get a job.” BamBam replied and tickled him slightly, causing Youngjae to jump. “Let’s just hang out in bed for a bit though.” BamBam said before reaching his remote and turning on the television across the room.

* * *

Once the two finally decided to get up, they both got dressed – Youngjae picked out a maroon cable-knit sweater and some particularly nice jeans – before heading to the coffee shop. They ordered food first so Youngjae could scout out if they still had the “Help Wanted” sign up, and luckily they still did.

After they ate, BamBam got out his phone and began texting Yugyeom to see when he wanted BamBam to come over while Youngjae went up to the counter to talk about getting the job. Turns out they only wanted part-time help which worked well with Youngjae’s school and choir schedule anyway, so it wasn’t hard for him to get the job. He worked the schedule out where he would be working Wednesdays and Thursdays after school, so he at least got weekends and Monday and Tuesday afternoons off.

He was actually glad that he’d be making some money on his own so he wouldn’t have to ask his parents for money all the time, and he was _really_ hoping that Professor Tuan stopped by sometimes as well. The first encounter might be a bit weird though, seeing as how his teacher was the one to recommend the café in the first place.

He went back and explained everything to BamBam who had already finished talking to Yugyeom and was still working on his iced americano. “So what are you going to do now?” BamBam asked, and Youngjae figured he was trying to hint that he wanted to go to Yugyeom’s but he didn’t want to be rude. “It’s fine Bam. You can go on to Yugyeom’s house. I’m gonna text Jaebum and see if he wants to meet up so we can talk for a bit.”

BamBam gave him a thankful look before getting up. “Alright… I’ll call you later with good news. Bye Jae!” Youngjae smiled and waved in response before BamBam left. He got up and ordered another coffee and thanked them for giving him the job once more before leaving and texting Jaebum once he was outside the café.

_Youngjae: Hey Jaebum, are you busy today?_

Within a few minutes, Youngjae heard his text notification and felt his phone vibrate.

_Jaebum: Oh hey. No I’m not busy. What’s up?_

_Youngjae: Umm… I talked to Jinyoung. I wanted to talk about it with you in person if you wanted to meet up._

The response came much quicker this time.

_Jaebum: Oh… yeah, okay. I suppose that’s probably best. Where do you want to meet?_

_Youngjae: What about the best stop close to the school? I’ll walk you back to my house from there. It’ll be safe to talk about it at home._

_Jaebum: Okay… I’ll be there soon._

_Youngjae: Okay, I’ll see you when you get here._

Youngjae sat down at the bus stop and drank his coffee while he waited for Jaebum. He didn’t actually know how far Jaebum lived from the school so he had no idea how long it would take, but luckily it was only around fifteen minutes before Jaebum showed up.

He could tell that Jaebum was _extremely_ nervous just by the scowl on his face, but he smiled back at him hoping to alleviate some of the anxiety. “I don’t want to go into details here, but I promise it’s not bad.” He said softly, and he could see exhale and nod slightly. “Let’s go back to my place first. We’ll talk there, okay?” “Alright. And err…Youngjae.” “Yeah?” “Thanks for this. No matter what you tell me, I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me.” “It’s no problem at all. You’re welcome.” He smiled at Jaebum once more, and Jaebum finally smiled back for the first time since he saw him that day.


	6. This is Just Platonic... Right?

Youngjae and Jaebum walked through the door of Youngjae’s house before Youngjae called out to his parents to let them know he was home and that he brought a friend with him. Youngjae’s mom quickly came into the entryway and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the friend who she was probably expecting to be BamBam. “Oh… now I see why you said ‘a friend’ instead of just saying BamBam. Who’s this, Youngjae-yah?”

Jaebum quickly bowed his head to Youngjae’s mother before Youngjae smiled and spoke up. “Mom this is Im Jaebum. He’s a friend of mine from school.” His mother’s eyes softened and she smiled brightly at Jaebum. “Nice to meet you Jaebum! How did you meet our Youngjae-ah?” Jaebum cleared his throat before responding. “Ah yes. Umm… we’re in choir together.” “Ohh! You were at the recital as well? Sorry I didn’t notice. I guess I’m just a bit biased toward Youngjae so I was focused on him…” she said, her bright smile unwavering.

“Are you going to stay for dinner, Jaebum-ah?” Youngjae’s mother asked, and Jaebum’s eyes widened before he looked at Youngjae who was already chuckling at how awkward Jaebum must feel. “He might Mom. We were going to go upstairs to my room for a bit. There’s something we need to talk about.” “Oh? What’s that?” “Err… personal stuff, Mom.” He saw his mother’s eyes narrow slightly. “Youngjae you said this was your _friend_ , right?” Youngjae let out a huff in response. “Mom he’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a friend. When I get a boyfriend, I’ll make sure to introduce him to you _as my boyfriend_ , okay?”

Jaebum was quick to speak up upon hearing the word _boyfriend._ “Oh no I’m not – err… I’m not into…” “Jaebum-hyung it’s okay. She already knows about me. She’s not going to judge you.” Youngjae said calmly but he could see that Jaebum was still extremely uncomfortable, and he didn’t blame him. Based on his reaction, Youngjae figured Jaebum probably hadn’t told his parents yet. If he didn’t have BamBam, Youngjae probably wouldn’t have told his either.

The smile on his mother’s face diminished, probably coming to the same conclusion as Youngjae. “Well, anytime you’re here you don’t need to worry about it, okay Jaebum-ah? You’re safe here.” Jaebum raised his head to look at her and he gave her a small smile. “Is it okay if we go up to my room now?” Youngjae asked, hoping to finally alleviate the tension in the room, to which his mother nodded. “I’ll start making dinner in just a bit, okay?” “Okay mom.”

“Youngjae-yah leave your door cracked open just in case.” Youngjae and Jaebum heard his mother say as they walked up stairs, and Youngjae’s head whipped back toward her. “Mom! I told you we’re not together!” “Oh sweetie it’s not like people have to be together to do things like that.” Youngjae and Jaebum’s eyes both widened at the boldness. Youngjae just sped up to his room and Jaebum followed, both red faced.

When they reached Youngjae’s room he shut the door anyway, knowing his mother was just joking around like she usually does with him and BamBam. He looked at Jaebum who still looked a bit uncomfortable, albeit less than earlier. “I’m sorry about that… She’s still convinced that BamBam and I are messing around since we take showers together sometimes. It’s just for convenience though…” he tapered off. “Oh is BamBam-“ “Yeah. BamBam is too. He’s the one who got me comfortable enough to actually tell my family. We’re just friends though.”

“You know my friend Yugyeom?” Jaebum asked. “Yeah of course I remember him.” “He uh… he told me he likes BamBam.” “What? Are you serious? Yugyeom likes BamBam?” Jaebum nodded. “Yeah… he started telling me about him at our dance class together. He like… _really_ likes him. He talks about him so much. He said they were planning on hanging out today and he was really excited because he gets to show BamBam something he’s good at.” Youngjae didn’t even notice the wide smile that came to his face from hearing it. “BamBam likes Yugyeom too. The reason he asked Yugyeom to hang out is because he wanted to spend time with him.”

Jaebum started laughing and Youngjae followed suit. “So they’re both clueless!” “That’s usually how it goes, right?” “I guess so. Do you think we should do anything to help them realize it?” Youngjae asked, and Jaebum quickly shook his head. “I don’t think so. I think it’s better to let them figure it out on their own honestly. Now if they start brooding and they’re still oblivious after however long, then we should probably step in.” Youngjae stopped to think about it. Of course it would be good if he told BamBam, but it probably is better if him and Jaebum allow the two to get closer and try to figure it out for themselves. He eventually nodded.

Youngjae went over to sit on the bed and he patted on the comforter beside him for Jaebum to sit down. “Sorry I don’t really have many seats in here. Just the bed and my desk chair. Bam and I usually just sit in the floor but I didn’t really want to ask you to do that.” “It’s fine. But if your mom comes in and we’re on the bed…” “She’s not going to come in. She was just joking, honestly. Even if she were serious about it, she wouldn’t want to come in and actually see anything.” Youngjae replied and broke out into a fit of laughter. It seemed that the joke finally broke the tension Jaebum was feeling and he actually laughed as well.

“Okay so, I talked to Jinyoung.” Youngjae could see Jaebum’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “I asked him if he liked anyone and he said that he did. And umm… then I asked him if the person he liked was a girl. Luckily, I didn’t get punched in the face. I had to tell him about me being gay before he would say anything, but he said it’s a guy – or rather, it ‘might not be a girl’ – but yeah. It’s a guy. He wouldn’t say who it was though.”

“You didn’t tell him it was me though, did you?” “Of course, not. He told me to tell you to talk to him yourself though. He wants _you_ to approach _him_.” Jaebum nodded slowly. “Yeah… of course. It’s just… I’m so nervous. I guess at least now I know he won’t flip out on me.” “I think you should tell him, hyung. Isn’t it worth the shot?” Youngjae placed his arm on Jaebum’s forearm to reassure him. “Yeah. I think it is worth the shot. Thanks for doing this for me, Youngjae-yah. I’ll tell him when the time is right.”

“Do you want to stay over for a bit? We can play some video games or watch a movie or something if you want. Plus my mom cooks really well and she probably wants you to stay for a bit.” Jaebum laughed a bit responded. “Yeah that sounds nice. Your mom is really nice by the way. It’s just weird to me that she’s just… she’s just cool with it. Is your dad like that too?” Jaebum asked solemnly. “Yeah. My parents and both my siblings know. None of them are worried about it at all. They were upset about it, but not about me being gay. They were just upset because they said things were going to be hard for me.” Youngjae replied.

“I wish I could go home and my family be like that. They’re still asking me why I don’t have a girlfriend yet. How can I tell them that I won’t _ever_ have a girlfriend?” Youngjae was at a loss for words. He remembers feeling like that and he knew there were no words he’d be able to say to make his friend feel better. All he could do was return his hand to Jaebum’s forearm and massage it slightly in attempt to give him any bit of comfort.

* * *

 

 Mark took the bowl of ramyeon into his hands and walked to the small couch in the living room. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels, but found nothing to watch. ‘Why am I stuck at home on my birthday with nothing to do?’ he thought to himself.

This was what he found to be the main downside of being in Korea. While it’s 3:00pm for Mark, it’s 10:00pm of the previous day for his family. It’s not even his birthday yet where they are. Even so, it’s better for him to call them now instead of waiting until midnight. Chances are his family are at least still awake right now.

He pulled out his phone and called his dad who was luckily still awake. Soon after his dad called his mom over and put him on the speaker so he could talk with both of them. Mark hadn’t even realized how much he missed the sounds of his parents’ voices. He hadn’t talked to them in a few weeks at this point aside from texting, and they were both so glad to speak with him – he was just as glad to speak with them though. They assured him that they were going to call him, they just wanted to wait for it to actually be his birthday first.

He talked with his parents for a while before finally hanging up and allowing them to go to sleep. Almost instantly he felt his mood drop again. He was used to spending time with his family and friends on his birthday and he usually at least went out, did something fun, ate something nice, and he usually had a cake even if that’s pretty cliché. Now he’s sitting here by himself on the couch, eating ramyeon, no cake, no friends, no family. _Nobody_.

Once again, he pulled out his phone and pulled up one of his social media accounts, scrolling through and occasionally laughing at some funny story a friend had posted. Afterward he pulled up his contact list to look for someone to talk to. Near the middle of the list he noticed an unfamiliar name. _Jackson Wang_.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he remembered the man he met before in the parking lot after the recital. ‘Oh yeah… it’s that super eccentric guy from the recital.’ He clicked the contact that Jackson had made from himself and immediately chuckled to himself. ‘He put J-Flawless as his nickname in my phone...’

He stared at his phone for a moment before muttering a ‘Fuck it’ to himself and opening a text conversation with the whimsical man.

_Mark: Umm... hey Jackson_

As soon as he clicked send, he felt nervous. He had written the message in English and he was hoping Jackson was cool with that. Also, was it weird that he was the one texting Jackson first even though Jackson introduced himself to Mark first? Almost immediately, however, he received a message back.

_Jackson: Oh hey Mark! I didn’t know you’d send me a text so quickly. What’s going on? How are you?_

Jackson had responded in English just like Mark was hoping for.

_Mark: Ah yeah. Well, actually today is my birthday. I’m sitting at home really bored and I just wanted to know if you’re free later. I thought maybe we could go out and do something if you wanted. Maybe go get some food and hang out. If you’re busy it’s fine though._

_Jackson: Oh wow today is your birthday? Happy birthday bro! No I’m not busy at all. I was just sitting at home bored too actually lol. I’d love to go do something later!  We can go get dinner and some drinks or something if you want_. :)

_Mark: Oh awesome. Umm… okay do you want to meet around 7:00pm tonight?_

_Jackson: Yeah that sounds great. What are you in the mood for?_

_Mark: Honestly I’d really like some American food if that’s okay with you lol. That’s what I always had back home on my birthday. I’d just really like a good burger._

_Jackson: Yeah that’s good with me man. I’ll find a good place and text you the address alright?_

_Mark: Alright. I’ll see you later tonight then._

_Jackson: See you later Mark! And by the way, happy birthday again! I hope I can make it a good one for you~_

Mark put his phone down and laughed quietly to himself. He didn’t realize how much he had been smiling throughout the short conversation with Jackson but it was nice to have someone to talk to, especially in the language he was most comfortable with.

* * *

 

BamBam rushed out of his home as quickly as possible. He was already on his way to Yugyeom’s house when he received a text message from the latter to wear comfortable clothing – preferably shorts and a t-shirt – since they’ll be practicing outside.

He had to run home and explain to his parents why he was changing clothes even though he just left the house. His original thought was to wear something nicer since he really wanted to look good for the other man he was going to practice with. While he did want to practice, what he really wanted was to watch Yugyeom practice.

He decided to wear a regular black t-shirt and some grey basketball shorts with some running shoes. Yugyeom was very efficient with the directions he gave so BamBam found his home with ease.

When he got there, he noticed how adorable Yugyeom’s house is. It wasn’t as large as BamBam’s house – it was a quaint, cozy, and well-kept home. It just made sense to BamBam that someone as affable and charming as Yugyeom would live here.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell nervously. He wasn’t feeling worried at all until the moment he stepped up onto that porch. He swallowed audibly as soon as he heard footsteps from inside the house. After a moment, the door opened and there stood Yugyeom smiling at him. BamBam immediately smiled back.

“Hi BamBam-ssi. Come on in.” The taller man said before stepping aside to allow BamBam to enter his home. BamBam noted that the inside was just as pretty on the inside as the outside, but what he noticed even more was Yugyeom himself.

Yugyeom wasn’t wearing shorts like BamBam. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt and a pair of skin-tight black running leggings that showed off his slim thighs and BamBam _knew_ he’d better stop staring like now.

“Hi Yugyeom-ssi. Has your day been okay?” he said because honestly he wasn’t able to think of anything right now. Yugyeom just chuckled in response. “It’s been okay, but I had to tidy up my room a bit just in case we go up there later. I’ve been really excited for you to come over though. Wanna go outside now?”

“Oh, yeah of course.” He bowed slightly to the taller, slender man and followed him through his house past the kitchen and dining room until they reached the back door. Yugyeom opened and held the door for him and BamBam walked out.

“What kind of music do you like?” Yugyeom asked, and BamBam became tight-lipped for a moment. “Umm... I’m not very picky. We can dance to whatever you like.” “I like Chris Brown a lot.” Yugyeom stated proudly, and BamBam shot a smile in his direction. “That sounds good.” He said aloud. ‘Anything you say sounds good.’ He thought to himself.

“Oh… how old are you anyway?” Yugyeom asks casually as he’s looking through music on his phone. “Oh… I’m 18.” BamBam replies, to which Yugyeom looks up from the phone quickly. “Me too! When’s your birthday?” “May 2nd. Yours?” Suddenly Yugyeom is pouting at him. “November 17th… I guess I should start calling you BamBam-hyung, huh?”

BamBam felt so embarrassed all he sudden and he didn’t even know why. Maybe he liked Yugyeom calling him hyung a little bit, but Yugyeom didn’t seem to care much for it. “Well, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Yugyeom laughed quietly and looked right at BamBam before he spoke back. “I think I do want to though.” BamBam tried his best to laugh it off but he could feel the heat on his cheeks because was Yugyeom actually _flirting_ with him? He was trying not to read too much into it and repeating ‘Calm down BamBam, this is just friends hanging out. This is just platonic’ like a mantra in his head. He was still standing there stunned when Yugyeom let out a “Found it!” and a familiar Chris Brown song began to play.

“How about you go first and I’ll keep mental notes?” BamBam said aloud, hoping Yugyeom didn’t catch on that his dancing wasn’t the only thing BamBam would be keeping “mental notes” about. Yugyeom must not have because he simply smirked in BamBam’s direction and began to dance freely, seemingly not embarrassed at all about it.

It didn’t take BamBam long to realize why Yugyeom was so confident in his abilities – he was good. _Really_ good. So good that BamBam was sure he had never seen anyone dance like that before. It was almost like Yugyeom’s body was mechanical with how he was moving. And he looked damn good doing it too.

BamBam could see the outline of his legs so well, but unfortunately the t-shirt he was wearing was preventing him from seeing any of his upper body, although he was sure it looked great too. Maybe he’d get lucky someday and see it.

BamBam was watching Yugyeom’s every move when all the sudden Yugyeom literally grabbed his crotch in the middle of the dance, still looking _right at BamBam_ and BamBam didn’t know what to think. He just made sure to keep his eyes from widening because at this point he was pretty damn sure that Yugyeom was flirting. Quite openly flirting.

However, that was the first and last time Yugyeom performed the lewd dance move, and BamBam luckily didn’t end up with a hard-on even though he probably would have if he had to endure much more of that dance.

As the song ended, Yugyeom’s breath was slightly hitched as he looked up at BamBam with an innocent smile like he _didn’t just grab himself and make eye contact while he did it._ “How was I? Did you like it?”

BamBam racked his brain trying to come up with exactly how to explain how he felt about what he just witnessed, but in the end he figured it was best to just play it safe instead. “Honestly that was amazing. You’re so good at this.”

“You think you can do it?” Yugyeom replied and BamBam immediately shook his head. “Honestly no. I’m quite positive I can’t do what you just did.” “Well, you can come over a lot and we’ll keep practicing then. I bet you’ll get it someday.” He said, giving BamBam a toothy smile. BamBam just nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Maybe I will.”

Yugyeom chose another song and danced slower this time so BamBam could follow along, even if his movements were so forced in comparison to how smoothly Yugyeom transitioned between various moves.

Nonetheless, BamBam eventually did begin to get the hang of it. Dancing like this was so much more tiring than BamBam could have imagined, however. Both him and Yugyeom were exhausted after only a half an hour of dancing so they went back inside to get something to drink.

“Hey you know, you could come over to my house sometime too if you want. I have a pool so we could hang out there.” BamBam said off-hand. Of course seeing Yugyeom in swimming trunks would be wonderful, but at this point he really just wanted to spend time with Yugyeom. The only other person he has been able to have such effortless conversations with has been Youngjae, and that’s completely different.

“That sounds awesome! I’m up for it any day. We could even go today if you wanted to.” “Oh you want to go today? Well yeah, that would be okay. Umm just let me text my mom to let them know we’re coming over.” BamBam replied with a short laugh. He didn’t expect Yugyeom to be that eager but it definitely felt great to know that he’s happy spending with BamBam too.

As BamBam pulled out his phone to text his mom, Yugyeom spoke up. “While you do that I’ll go get my swimming trunks.” He said quickly before heading through a hallway located in the living room.

_BamBam: Hey mom umm… I’m coming home and a friend will be with me. We’re going to use the pool._

_Mom: Why are you referring to Youngjae like that?_

_BamBam: It’s not Youngjae actually. Umm.. it’s a guy I really like and I feel like there might be a chance he likes me too but honestly I’m not sure and I don’t even know if he likes guys at all so don’t freak him out when we get there okay?_

_Mom: Is he cute?_

_BamBam: Mom you have to promise you won’t scare him off! …But yes, he is cute_

_Mom: I won’t scare him off! I can’t wait to meet him! You’ve never told me you even liked someone before! I’ll see you when you get here. I love you_

_BamBam: I love you too_

Shortly after Yugyeom came back into the kitchen with a small drawstring backpack and he smiled at BamBam again. “Ready to go?” “Yep.”


	7. Come Over More Often

Jaebum and Youngjae had just finished up a movie they were watching when they heard Youngjae’s mom letting them know that dinner would be ready in another fifteen minutes or so. Youngjae called back to his mom to let her know they heard her before he turned back to Jaebum. “You’re going to stay for dinner, right? If you don’t my mom will probably be upset.” He said with soft laughter. “Yeah I’ll stay. Let me go ahead and text my parents to let them know I’m staying though.”

Jaebum finished texting his parents and he quickly put his phone away. “So Youngjae…” Youngjae’s eyes narrowed at the sudden seriousness of Jaebum’s tone. “Hyung?” “How come you never talk about who you like? Do you not like anyone?” Youngjae grimaced at the question he had been hoping nobody would ask him. “Well I do but…” he trailed off. “But what? Surely you’re not embarrassed to tell me. I mean… you already know who I like.” Jaebum stated with a disapproving look.

“No hyung it’s not like that. It’s not that I’m embarrassed to tell you. Well, maybe I am a little bit… but that’s not the main reason I haven’t talked about it. Honestly it’s because I’m pretty sure the person I like doesn’t like me back, and we can’t be together.” Youngjae said back. “Why can’t you be together? Are you afraid he’ll reject you? Even after you convinced me to tell Jinyoung you’re worried about someone rejecting you like that?”

Youngjae frowned even deeper. The answer wasn’t as simple as Jaebum thought it was. “The guy I like isn’t another student.” “What? Who is it then? How do you even know him? Is it a friend from the café or something?”

Youngjae let out an exasperated sigh because he knew Jaebum had good intentions for asking and he was just trying to be a good friend like Youngjae was to him. “Alright. I’ll tell you. Just don’t laugh at me please.” “I’m not gonna laugh at you. You never laughed at me.” Jaebum stated matter-of-factly. “It’s…one of my teachers.” Youngjae muttered in response, and he could see Jaebum’s eyes widen.

“A…teacher?” “You said you wouldn’t laugh!” he pouted. “I’m not laughing Youngjae-yah. It’s just… what did a _teacher_ do to make you like him? And which one is it?” Jaebum asked, and finally Youngjae thought it would be okay to tell him.

“He didn’t _do_ anything. He’s just really good looking and he’s really nice to me. I don’t know why. I just like him. And err… it’s the English teacher, Mr. Tuan.” “Ohhhhhhhh! Yeah… I get it now. He is really good looking.” Jaebum smirked at him and Youngjae felt a wave of heat against his cheeks.

“It’s not like it matters. He’s a teacher and he’s definitely not interested in some random student.” “I wish that I could be hopeful for you like you are for me. There’s nothing wrong with having a crush though, Youngjae. Don’t be upset about it.” “Yeah I know.” Youngjae replied solemnly.

“If you ever want talk about anything, though, I’m always willing to listen.” Jaebum said with a comforting smile. “Thanks Jaebum-hyung.” “Thank you too, Youngjae-yah.” The two hugged each other tightly before they walked downstairs to eat.

* * *

BamBam opened the door to his home and Yugyeom followed him inside in slight awe. “I didn’t realize your house was this big…” he muttered and BamBam rubbed the back of his head. He hoped Yugyeom didn’t think he was trying to be pretentious. In all honesty, he just wanted to spend more time with him because he thought that Yugyeom might like swimming… and obviously swimming with Yugyeom has other advantages as well, like seeing Yugyeom shirtless.

“Mom! We’re here! We’re gonna go outside and swim.” “Wait!” They heard a call from another part of the house and BamBam’s mother came into the room where they were. BamBam’s mother looked at Yugyeom for a moment before looking at BamBam and raising her eyebrows, and finally looking back at Yugyeom.

“Well hello. So your name is Yugyeom? BamBam has told me about you. Nothing bad, of course.” She said with a smile. “Ah... yes, I’m Yugyeom. Thanks for allowing me to come over. Your home is very nice, ma’am.” Yugyeom replied in a soft voice. BamBam wasn’t sure why Yugyeom seemed so nervous all the sudden when he was fine on the way here. He just chalked it up to Yugyeom being respectful to adults.

“Oh, I don’t mind you being here at all dear. Hopefully you’ll get come over more often, hmm?” she said, still beaming at the man who was much taller than her and BamBam too, for that matter. Yugyeom laughed stiffly for a moment. “Oh… of course I wouldn’t mind coming over more often, if BamBam wants me to…” he trailed off. “Of course, I do! You can come over whenever you want…”

BamBam narrowed his eyes at his mother who was giggling at this point. “You two are so cute. I’ll leave you alone now though. I’ll bring you two something to eat in a bit. Have fun!”

“Haha…well um, I guess we should go on outside. I’ll show you where one of our bathrooms is so you can change.” “Okay, I’ll follow you.” Yugyeom hummed.

Once he showed Yugyeom to a room for him to change he quickly went to his room and changed as well. Afterward he went back to wait for Yugyeom so he could follow him outside.

He looked down at himself and hoped he looked good. He had never felt this nervous about his looks before, but right now he felt so skittish. When Yugyeom stepped out of the room though, any bit of nervousness BamBam had went out the window.

BamBam had to inwardly remind himself that this _wasn’t_ a date and he couldn’t just tell Yugyeom how good he looked. They were just two friends swimming together, hanging out. He pried his eyes away from Yugyeom’s torso to look at his face instead, repeating ‘Don’t stare at him and make it weird, Bam’ in his head like a mantra. “Ready to go?” Yugyeom nodded and followed him outside to the pool.

* * *

Mark eyed over the array of clothing hanging in his closet. His wardrobe consisted of about half oversized shirts and sweaters, and half button-ups. He really only wore the button-ups for teaching to look nice so he was happy when he could dress in his regular attire.

He pulled a pastel purple LA Lakers sweatshirt off the hook and threw it on along with a pair of jeans. He parted his hair and sprayed a bit of hairspray in it to keep it looking nice, threw on a pair of shoes, and left his apartment quickly. He wasn’t familiar with the area that Jackson had directed him too in the text a bit earlier so he figured it was best to leave early so he could have extra time in case he couldn’t find the place.

Luckily it wasn’t difficult to find. Jackson had chosen a nicer American place which sounded perfect to Mark. He texted the younger man to let him know that he had arrived but apparently Jackson was already there so he went in.

When he arrived at the table Jackson was sitting there looking just as great as Mark remembered, but even better now that he could see him in the light and not out in a dark parking lot.

“Hey man! Glad you found the place.” Jackson said with a bright smile to Mark. “Yeah it wasn’t as difficult as I thought it would be. I hope you haven’t been waiting too long?” “Nah I had something to pick up before I came here anyway so it hasn’t been long.”

Mark took the seat across from him and smiled. “I figured we could get American food while still having a pretty nice dinner. You can probably still get a burger here if you want one.” “Alright cool.” “Honestly just get whatever you want. I’ll pay for it since it’s your birthday. I really didn’t know what to get you so I figured maybe I could pay for dinner and drinks instead. Also, I got this…” he trailed off before he leaned beside him and picked up a box before setting it on the table.

“What’s that…?” Mark wondered aloud. “A cake, of course.” Jackson replied with a bright smile. Mark’s eyes widened at the polite gesture. He honestly thought this would the first year he’d have a birthday without cake which really isn’t a huge deal but it’s like a tradition.  “Oh wow thank you. Honestly I didn’t even think I’d have a cake this year and it was sort of bringing me down.” He chuckled. “Nope. This one’s for you.”

Shortly after the waiter came to take their orders. After ordering drinks and food, the two made small talk about whatever came to mind. They talked about growing up in LA and Hong Kong, hobbies, favorite music, and more.

Jackson asked about Mark’s LA Lakers sweatshirt he was wearing which prompted a long conversation about sports and Mark found out that Jackson was a fencer when he was younger. Jackson had even claimed to be training for the Olympics which, obviously, Mark didn’t believe until Jackson showed him some of his awards and pictures of him actually _wearing_ his fencing suit.

After dinner was finished and both had a few drinks in their system, the conversation turned a bit more personal. Apparently Mark wasn’t the only one feeling lonely in his new home. Jackson also had no family in Korea, even though the time zone wasn’t an issue for him. Jackson seemed to be extremely close to his family so, even though he could call them daily – and he did – he was still troubled by it.

“You probably thought I was so creepy in the parking lot, right? I didn’t mean for it to be as weird as it was. Honestly I had just found out about you and it seemed like you were in the same situation as me so I thought we could be friends. I just got too excited when I met you.” Jackson finally admitted, and it put Mark’s mind at ease. Truthfully he thought it was nice that Jackson cared enough to introduce himself in hopes of finding a friend in a similar situation.

“Yeah… I did find you a bit weird, sorry. But I’m glad you introduced yourself. It is nice to have someone in the same situation as me to talk to. Living here is rewarding and I enjoy teaching, but I’m a lot more lonely than I thought I’d be. If you want we can definitely hang out more often. I’ll take care of the bill next time though.” Mark laughed softly and Jackson followed suit.

“Alright I’ll let you pay for the next date.” Jackson stated comfortably and Mark’s eyes shot up to meet the other man’s. Just as fast as their eyes met Jackson let out a loud laugh. “I was just kidding man.” He said and as he continued laughing. Mark looked back down at the table and took another drink before he laughed along with the blonde man, hoping it didn’t sound as forced to Jackson as it did to himself.

“Yeah I know,” he chuckled. After paying, they both got up and Jackson smiled at him as he handed him the box with the cake. “I figured it was best to wait to eat the cake. I suppose you’ll be eating on it for a few days huh?”

“Oh…yeah. I don’t really know my neighbors enough to just show up at their door and ask if they want cake. But uh…since you bought it for me, do you want to come back with me and have some? That way I don’t have to eat the whole cake myself, and obviously because you have to sing to me.” Mark said smugly. “Ha! Yeah whatever. I guess I’ll sing for you since nobody else can.” Jackson huffed in response.

* * *

Yugyeom and BamBam didn’t talk as much once they go to the pool. While BamBam was used to having the pool so it wasn’t such a big deal, Yugyeom was elated about it and BamBam was elated about Yugyeom being elated. The taller man practically ran in once they got outside and pleaded with BamBam to do the same, yelling “The water isn’t even that cold! Jump in!” definitely more than once.

Unfortunately for Yugyeom this gave BamBam the chance to get back at him for the teasing, or possibly flirting – BamBam still wasn’t sure what to call it – Yugyeom put him through earlier. “I’m your _hyung_ so I’m older than you and I don’t have as much energy. You’ll just have to wait I suppose.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

He was taking his time walking to the pool from the patio, his teasing grin at Yugyeom a disguise for what he was really doing – admiring Yugyeom without a shirt on again. He couldn’t see most of Yugyeom’s upper body due to the water, but what he could see – and quite well actually – were the dancer’s very pronounced collar bones. Collar bones that were practically begging to be touched, kissed, licked. He was ripped from his thoughts when Yugyeom called out to him again to hurry up.

After he finally made it to the pool and got in via the ladder instead of jumping – he wanted to drag this out as long as possible, of course – Yugyeom was quick to splash him. “Do you really not like me calling you hyung or are you just playing around?” he asked suddenly, and BamBam was taken aback.  

“Ah no I was just joking…you can call me hyung if you want. It’s still a bit weird to me because nobody else really does.” BamBam replied shyly. “Oh? Do you call Youngjae hyung? Or are you older than him as well?”

“Oh no Youngjae is older than me. Not a year older, but close. He just doesn’t really care about formalities much so when we met we agreed that I didn’t need to call him hyung. Actually his birthday is in about two weeks and we’ll probably have a small party… do you want to come?” this time it was Yugyeom who looked slightly startled, but his expression quickly turned to a smile.

“Sure I’d love to come. Is there any plan for it yet?” BamBam’s face scrunched up slightly and he shook his head. “Well…no, not yet. But there will be! His birthday is on the seventeenth.” Yugyeom smiled back at him before asking another question. “Honestly I don’t really know what Youngjae-hyung likes… could you help me pick out a gift?” “Yeah of course. I know of a few things Youngjae would probably like.” “Great! Maybe we can go next weekend or something.” “Sounds good. I don’t have anything planned.”

Yugyeom moved through the water until he was directly in front of BamBam, and the latter could feel his heartbeat steadily increasing with the distance decreasing. Yugyeom’s hair was messy and sticking every but the taller man didn’t seem to mind a bit. He was still wearing that adorable carefree grin of his. He raised a hand and placed it right on top of BamBam’s head before he ruffled his hair slightly, earning a pout. “You’re messing up my hair!”

“How can we have any fun in the pool if you’re not even willing to get your hair wet?” Yugyeom deadpanned, and BamBam was quick to avert his eyes in embarrassment. He backed away from Yugyeom a bit and then fell back into the water to get all of it wet at once. Once he got back up he slicked his hair back with his hands.

“Better?” he asked with a kittenish grin. “Much better.” Yugyeom replied with a childish grin of his own before he grabbed BamBam and threw him into the water again.

* * *

After Jaebum left, Youngjae texted BamBam but he never received a response so he figured he must still be hanging out with Yugyeom. He decided not to bother him because he’d definitely text him later and let him know everything anyway.

He was obviously happy for his friend but he couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous as well. Even if BamBam and Yugyeom weren’t a couple – yet, anyway – they could at least hang out with each other without it being weird. Youngjae can’t even ask the guy he likes to hang out with him without it seeming strange.  Not to mention the fact that his teacher probably doesn’t want to hang out with one of his students anyway. 

He decided not to linger on it, though. Instead he got on his PC and pulled up English lessons to get some extra studying in. Even if he can’t hang out with his professor outside the classroom, he can still impress him inside the classroom.

* * *

“You know, your movie selection is really weird. I hadn’t even seen Psycho before tonight.” Jackson chuckled to which Mark replied with a huff. “It’s a good movie though! I love Hitchcock films.” Mark retorted.

“I’m still not sure why it was in black and white when it was released in like the ‘60s…” Jackson muttered. “Something about it being too edgy for the time with the shower scene and all that. Didn’t really take away anything from the movie though. I really enjoy old thriller films like that. They’re a lot less flashy than newer horror movies. They rely more on the story itself and the build-up rather than just gore and terrifying shit.”

“Yeah I suppose. I think I still like newer thrillers more though. This is almost just too campy and silly for me.” Jackson said back, and Mark simply nodded his head. These kinds of things just aren’t for everyone.

“Well, I guess I should be headed home. Thanks for having me over hyung. I hope you enjoyed your birthday even if you couldn’t spend it with family.” Mark smiled and they walked over to the doorway of his apartment.  “Honestly I did. I really appreciate you going out of your way to make it nice for me. Hopefully we can hang out again soon? I had a lot of fun.” “Yeah of course. I had a lot of fun too Mark-hyung.” Jackson replied before saying goodbye and leaving. Since it was already late, Mark went straight to bed after cleaning up a bit and taking a shower.

* * *

The next school day went by fast for Mark. For once he actually got a decent amount of sleep the previous night so he didn’t feel like he was dragging along all day. During the break period before the last class he stopped at the café like he had been doing and got back early half-way hoping that a certain student would be waiting on him when he arrived. Sadly, Youngjae wasn’t there today. He was hoping that Youngjae believed him when he said he was okay with his student getting to class early. Youngjae _acted_ like he believed him, at least.

He wasn’t alone in the classroom for too long. Not long after he had sat down at his desk and began looking through his lesson plan, two other students – BamBam and Yugyeom – strolled into the classroom. They both looked surprised to see him as well.

Both students bowed to Mark before sitting in two seats in the back row, one seat away from the corner. Mark assumed BamBam was saving a seat for Youngjae, which was honestly odd to him since BamBam and Youngjae seemed to be practically attached at the hip the previous week.

“Isn’t Youngjae here today?” He asked before immediately realizing it might be a bit of a weird question. Yugyeom just giggled a bit and BamBam looked back at him before replying. “Oh yeah he’s here. He just had something to talk about with another student. You probably don’t know the other student since he’s taking Mandarin instead of English.”

‘Oh… a student from Jackson’s class.’ “Oh, okay. Sorry I was just wondering because you two seem to be really close.” Yugyeom looked to BamBam and the latter gave a polite smile. “Yeah we’re best friends. We have been for a few years now.”

Not long after, he saw Youngjae appear at the door with another student who he vaguely remembered from the recital. He was strikingly handsome, and he seemed to be very close to Youngjae.

Mark couldn’t quite make out what the two were talking about since the halls were a bit noisy due to students getting to class, but it seemed like they were joking around about something. It looked like the other student was teasing Youngjae about something.

After talking for a bit longer, he watched Youngjae hug the other student before turning to walk into the classroom. Youngjae smiled at Mark immediately and bowed his head slightly. “Hi Professor Tuan. How is your day going?” “Oh… it’s going well. And yours?” “I’m doing great today! Thank you for asking!”  Youngjae replied in his normal cheery manner.

Thinking back to the hug just a few moments ago between Youngjae and the good-looking mystery student, Mark couldn’t help but feel envious. The feeling was starting to be a common occurrence for him. 


	8. After School

Youngjae was finishing up an assignment as the final bell rung in class and he started to collect his things along with BamBam and Yugyeom. As he got up from his desk and walked toward the door his professor looked up from the book he was reading and sat it down.

“Youngjae-ah do you have time to stay after with me for a few minutes?” Youngjae’s eyes widened slightly and he looked to BamBam and Yugyeom. “Oh, yeah I have time. I’ll meet up with you guys later okay?” BamBam gave him a knowing smirk and Yugyeom simply nodded. “Alright. I’ll text you later Jae.” His Thai friend replied before the two left the classroom.

After the remaining students left the room, Mark walked over and closed the door. “Umm what I wanted to talk to you about was something I’ve been noticing in class…” he started. Youngjae’s heart immediately started beating faster with the assumption that his professor had noticed him staring _way too much_ in class even though he tried so hard to hide it.

“A lot of students aren’t very focused in class but I can tell you’re serious about learning English and that you like learning it, so I just wanted to give you a few tips to help you out with it. Is that alright?”

With that, Youngjae released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. ‘Oh…it’s just about the class.’ He thought to himself before responding. “Yeah, of course. Anything to help me get better at it. I really do want to learn to speak it fluently…”

Mark smiled at him before sitting back down at his desk. “You can sit in one of the desks in the front row. You don’t have to stand.” Youngjae nodded quickly and sat down directly in front of him.

“Okay, so I noticed when you speak you forget to use things called articles and pronouns a lot. For example, sometimes you say ‘What are doing?’ when you should say ‘What are _you_ doing?’ It’s really not that big of a deal. Someone who speaks English fluently will understand what you mean, but it sounds much better to say it like that and it shows that you have a better understanding of the language. I know it’s difficult since Korean is so much different grammatically, but I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it if you keep practicing.”

Youngjae nodded slowly. “Thank you, Professor Tuan. I’ll try to remember to use them more. I really appreciate you trying to help me speak English better.” He smiled, and Mark returned the gesture in full.

“Of course, Youngjae-ah. That’s what I’m here for. Honestly that’s really it – I’m sure there are other things I can help you with but it’s just something I noticed today. Umm… if there’s anything you want to learn about, you’re always free to stay after class any day or come early if you wish. I’ll make time for you, okay?”

Youngjae stood up from the seat and gathered his things before responding. “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you again, Professor Tuan.”

 

“You’re welcome Youngjae-ah. Have a nice day, alright?” “Okay. You too!” Youngjae replied before leaving the room, smiling brighter than he had in so long.

* * *

The next two weeks were quite uneventful for Mark. Not uneventful in a negative way, just nothing too noteworthy. Youngjae had indeed taken his advice and he stayed after class much more than Mark was expecting to ask about random English rules and tips. He had also finally started coming to class early again like he did before.

Mark also found out that Youngjae was working at the Busy Bean now even though he hadn’t even heard of it until Mark pointed it out to him. Mark had went in there by coincidence one day after staying late at the school to grade assignments and Youngjae was there at the front counter. Youngjae had explained that he needed more money and he didn’t want to ask his parents for money all the time.

His friendship with Jackson was blossoming as well. They had went out to eat several times and even hung out at each other’s apartments a few times as well. Jackson was really a caring guy and Mark appreciated having someone like him around, even if he was a lot more talkative than Mark was. It sort of worked out well though because Jackson never complained that Mark didn’t talk enough or that he was boring. He seemed happy with however much or however little Mark said, and it was comforting for Mark.

Mark couldn’t believe how fast the first month of teaching had went by, honestly. He wasn’t sure how well he would do teaching at all, much less students in Korea. But his students actually seemed to like him and _most of the time_ they paid attention well.  Of course, the exception – save for the first day, of course – was Choi Youngjae, the student he was slowly becoming more and more infatuated with.

Was infatuated too strong of a word for how he felt about his student? He asked himself that question too much lately but he eventually came to accept that it was true. It’s not like his student had even done anything specific to make him feel this strongly. Honestly it started off just because he looked so damn adorable with that brown hair and infectious smile, but slowly he began noticing more and more little things that made him fall even harder.

Mark noticed the way Youngjae would bite the tip of his pencil when he was struggling to remember a word, or the way he pouted his lower lip if he mispronounced something or said the answer incorrectly. Even the actions Youngjae did when he was upset or flustered seemed so adorable to Mark.

 

He noticed the flip side as well, how his eyes lit up when Mark told him he got the answer right or he read a sentence by himself. Mark honestly felt a bit of pride knowing that he gave Youngjae so much happiness just by letting him know he got it right and praising him. He liked having that effect on Youngjae – the ability to make him smile.

* * *

Mark wasn’t surprised when he noticed Youngjae not moving from his seat when the final bell rung that Monday, as he often stayed after Monday and Tuesday to ask for “lessons” as he called them. He had found out that Youngjae worked at the café Wednesday and Thursday after school, along with choir practice on Fridays, so he couldn’t really stay after class on those days.

After all the students left Youngjae smiled at Mark shyly and Mark simply chuckled back to him. He wasn’t really sure why Youngjae was still so nervous about this. Of course Mark still felt slightly giddy getting to spend time alone with Youngjae, but he didn’t really feel the same level of embarrassment that he did before. That might have something to do with him finally giving into his _needs_ and accepting the fact that what he feels for Youngjae is more than a slight crush.

As Youngjae sat down at the desk across from him, Mark wondered what Youngjae “needed help” learning now. Honestly Mark had believed that this was simply about Youngjae getting help with his English at first, but eventually Youngjae started asking for help with things Mark was pretty sure Youngjae already knew and had demonstrated that he knew in class.

He wasn’t going to mention it to Youngjae, however. He appreciated any time he got alone with Youngjae. If Youngjae wanted to spend time pretending to learn things he already knew just to spend time with his professor, that was fine with Mark. 

He figured Youngjae probably had a “slight crush” of his own. Mark wasn’t dumb. He was well aware of his own good looks and how many students – usually girls of course – giggled when they saw him or when he called on them to speak in class.

But just because he has a crush and his student has a crush doesn’t mean that he can actually date his aforementioned student. Regardless of if Youngjae is legally an adult or not, he’s still Mark’s student and that makes it against the rules. The last thing he wants is to ruin his reputation as a teacher barely into his first year teaching because he’s attracted to one of his students.

Mark was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of Youngjae’s voice, but he had no clue what Youngjae had said. “Err what? I’m sorry can you repeat that?” “Yeah of course sorry. Umm… I was wondering if you could teach me about…idioms? I think they’re called that. You know, where you have a phrase that makes sense for people in a certain culture but the words themselves don’t really make sense together. Like ‘don’t beat around the bush’. I looked ahead in the textbook and saw something about that but it doesn’t make sense.”

“Oh. That means to get to the point of what you’re saying or to be straightforward. But yes of course I can help you with idioms. If you use a few in your written or spoken conversations it will make you seem like a more fluent English speaker so they’ll be good to know. Of course, we’re going to learn them in class this year, but I can always teach you ahead of time.”

Youngjae smiled brightly and Mark felt his heart skip a beat. He was in a good mood today and he decided to go out on a limb. “Youngjae-ah, do you want to grab a coffee or something while we study today? We don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can just stay here. I just thought maybe it would be nice if we-“ “That sounds great!” Youngjae yelled suddenly but immediately clasped his hands over his mouth.

“I’m sorry Professor Tuan! I didn’t mean to interrupt you and be rude.” Mark just laughed it off. “It’s fine. It’s good to see you so enthusiastic.” He didn’t mention how he felt the same giddiness he did when he first saw Youngjae, just hearing how excited his student was to get to go out for a coffee with him.

“Umm… just one condition though?” Youngjae asked quietly. “Of course. What is it?” “Can we go somewhere other than the Busy Bean? I feel like it would be a bit weird to go there since I work there. Worst case scenario they might try to put me to work or something.” Youngjae chuckled.

“Yeah that’s fine. I know another café. It’s a bit further though. Is it okay if we take my car?” Youngjae nodded quickly and got up from the desk.

Youngjae followed Mark out to his car and got into the passenger seat. “The one I like a lot is a bit of a drive… do you have any music you want to listen to? If we listen to music in English, we can pretend like you’re actually learning something.” Mark said with a laugh.

“I have some music on my phone that we can listen to…” Youngjae trailed off, and Mark immediately handed him the aux cable. “Sounds good.” He said and he smiled at Youngjae.

The sound that came on wasn’t one that Mark immediately recognized, but the lyrics definitely struck a nerve within him.

_I don’t like the way he’s looking at you_  
_I’m starting to think you want him too_  
_Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?_  
_Even though I know you love me, can’t help it_

Mark thought back to Youngjae hugging the other student before class two weeks prior. He had seen Youngjae with the same student several times since then, always smiling and laughing. He tried not to feel so jealous but the young man was so, for lack of a better word, _gorgeous_ that he couldn’t help it. What’s worse was the way that Youngjae looked at him and smiled. He paid attention to every word the presumably older student said and it reminded Mark of he way Youngjae paid attention to _him_ in class. He didn’t like Youngjae looking at anyone else like that, even if he had no right to feel that way.

 _I turn my cheek music up_  
_And I’m puffing my chest_  
_I’m getting red in the face_  
_You can call me obsessed_  
_It’s not your fault that they hover_  
_I mean no disrespect_  
_It’s my right to be hellish_  
_I still get jealous_

Growing even more flustered and having already went out on one limb today, Mark decided to push his luck even further. As he pulled out into the street, he kept his focus straight ahead. “So Youngjae, who’s that other student you always hang out with before class? He looks like he’s a bit older than you.”

“Hm? Oh, Jaebum-hyung? He’s a friend of mine from choir. He’s only a few months older than me, so we’re in the same grade. We both joined choir years ago, so we’ve been friends for a while. He’s really easy to talk to and we have a lot in common.”

 

“Oh, okay. I was just wondering how you knew him since he seemed older, that’s all. It’s good that you have friends to hang out with in choir as well.” was all Mark gave as a response. He felt so much better knowing that _Jaebum_ is just a good friend, even if he had figured he was anyway. It was just nice to hear Youngjae say it out loud.

* * *

Mark and Youngjae finally arrived at the café Youngjae assumed that Mark was talking about after a half-an-hour long car ride due to traffic. For Youngjae it was serene. His professor was different like this than he was in class.

In class he talked quite a bit since he was the instructor, but when it was just the two of them he didn’t talk nearly as much. He voice was lower as well and Youngjae thought it was absolutely sexy this way. It was as though his voice changed due to something in class – nervousness, projection, whatever. But this soft-spoken, slightly raspy voice was the real Mark and Youngjae loved it. He wished he could hear it all the time.

They seemed to have similar music tastes as well. Even if Mark hadn’t heard a lot of songs Youngjae played, he seemed to like them anyway. He learned a bit more about Mark on the way there as well. He asked Mark about the United States where he’s from and differences between there and here – apparently there are a _lot_ of differences. They talked about favorite foods and he learned that Mark has a thing for soups.

The car ride seemed to fly by way too fast and Youngjae just really wished he could spend more time alone with his professor. Of course the silver lining about the car ride being over is that he now gets to pretend like he’s on a café date with his overly attractive professor.

Youngjae followed Mark into the small building and noted the differences between it and the Busy Bean near the school. This place was not as bright or “cute” as the café he worked at, but it was still nice. The walls were painted in a dull blue color and there wasn’t nearly as much décor. It looked like the intended customer base was older. It was a lot quieter than the Busy Bean as well. Usually customers would have to stand in line for at least a few minutes at the Busy Bean, but Youngjae and Mark walked right up to the counter here.

“What would you like to drink?” the barista asked. “I’ll take an iced americano and he will have…” Mark trailed off as he turned to look at Youngjae. “Oh umm… can I get a white hot chocolate? I think I’ll pass on having coffee right now.” “Do you want anything else? Do you want something to eat?” he asked and Youngjae shook his head. “No I’m okay.”

Youngjae started to get out his wallet when Mark put his hand on Youngjae’s forearm. When Youngjae’s eyes shot up to look at him in confusion, Mark smiled at him. “Let me pay for it, Youngjae-yah.” “Oh no it’s okay! I have money now since I’ve been wor-“ “I’m the one who asked you to come here with me, so let me pay for you okay? It’s fine.”

Part of him wanted to disagree and offer to pay again, but it also felt sort of nice to have his professor – or at least, _this_ professor – buy it for him. He decided to indulge himself just this once, so he nodded and muttered a shy thank you.

Youngjae couldn’t hide the mushy smile from showing on his face as they took their drinks and sat down across from one another at a small table near a storefront window. When they scooted their chairs closer to the table their knees bumped slightly and Mark looked startled but he was smiling as soon as he heard Youngjae giggle about it. “Sorry about that, Professor Tuan.” He said and he ended up just giggling more.

“It’s okay. Umm… you can just call me Mark outside of school though. You don’t need to call me Professor here.” Mark said casually. “Oh okay. Can I call you hyung at least though? I’ll feel rude if not.” Youngjae replied, and he saw Mark’s eyes widen a bit.

Youngjae was beginning to worry that he had said something to upset Mark when the older man finally replied with “Yeah…that’s okay. You can call me hyung…” “Okay, Mark-hyung!” Youngjae said with a sunny smile, and Mark smiled back at him.

“I really like this place. How did you find it? It’s a lot different from the Busy Bean.” Youngjae asked. “Oh, it’s actually pretty close to my apartment so I come here pretty often.” Youngjae nodded in understanding.

“Oh speaking of the Busy Bean, I know you said you were working there to save money and not ask your parents but I was just curious… is there something specific you’re saving up for?”

Youngjae shook his head without any thought. “No I’m mostly just saving the money for now. I went and got a bank account so I’m just keeping the money in there until I can decide what I want to do with it. It’s just nice having money if I want something, you know? Bam likes to go out to eat a lot so I want to be able to treat us sometimes. For now I’m just keeping most of it in the bank, but I’ll have some if I need it.”

 

“That’s a good idea, Youngjae-ah.” Mark replied simply.

* * *

“Would you like to get started now?” Mark asked but noticed that Youngjae wasn’t paying attention. He was looking out the window and smiling, so Mark followed his eyes to a large dog outside. The adorable smile on his student’s face made Mark feel so warm inside.

“Do you like dogs, Youngjae-yah?” Youngjae finally turned his attention back to him, still sporting that captivating smile. “I love dogs! I’ve never had one of my own though.” He said with a dejected tone. The smile was gone from his face, and the warmth Mark felt just moments before was more of a stinging feeling now.

Mark turned his head to the side slightly. “What? Why not?” “I’m allergic to most of them. There is only one breed I can be around – it’s called a Maltese. Have you heard of them?”

 

Mark nodded. “I’ve heard of them but I don’t really know what they look like.” Youngjae opened up his phone and immediately pulled up a picture of one. “They’re cute right?” “They are! I hope you get to have one someday.” “Me too, Mark-hyung.”

* * *

After studying for a bit, Mark suddenly brought up the car ride again. “You know you’re honestly really good at singing songs in English. Your pronunciation is really good. I was meaning to tell you after the recital, but your voice is really wonderful Youngjae-yah. I think you’re probably the best member of the entire choir.” Mark said and the look on his face seemed so genuine to Youngjae.

He always felt good hearing compliments on his singing but the same compliments coming from Mark made him feel indescribably good. Mark always seemed more at ease outside of the classroom, or at least outside of class itself. He seemed this way when Youngjae stayed after class for lessons as well.

“Thank you so much, Mark-hyung. It really means a lot to me. I really love singing... Oh, do you like it? To sing, I mean.” He asked suddenly. “Hmm… well, I do _like_ singing, yes. However…” he trailed off, and Youngjae looked at him expectantly.

 

“Honestly I’m just not any good at it.” Mark finished off with a laugh. “I’m sure you’re good at it!” Youngjae pouted, and Mark simply shook his head. “No, I’m really not. I wish I were though.” He said, and Youngjae figured he wasn’t going to get him to change his mind so he let it go.

* * *

Suddenly Youngjae’s phone began ringing and he picked it up. Mark looked on as Youngjae read the name on the screen and quickly answered it.

“Oh hi hyung. Is everything okay?” Youngjae said quickly.

“Oh… he hasn’t talked to you yet? That’s weird. I wonder why.” Mark tried to tune out the one-sided conversation, but Youngjae’s voice kept reeling him back in every time.

“Well, I’ll talk to him about it, okay? I’ll ask why he hasn’t talked to you. Umm...it’s a little hard to talk about this right now though, okay? I’ll talk to you about it again later. I’m a bit busy right now.”

“My birthday? Yeah we’re having the party on Saturday. I don’t really know where it will be. Bam is mostly setting everything up so I’ll ask him and I’ll tell you what he says when I call you later. Okay Jinyoung-hyung, I’ll talk to you soon. Take care. Bye.”

 

Mark smiled as Youngjae put the phone down and muttered an apology. “It’s okay. So your birthday is soon?” “Yeah, it’s on Saturday actually.” “Well then, happy early birthday!” Youngjae giggled. “Thank you Mark-hyung.”

* * *

After finishing their drinks and finishing their lesson, the two made their way out to Mark’s car again, but Youngjae declined Mark’s offer to drive him back home. Not that he didn’t want to, but it really wasn’t fair to expect Mark to do that much for him. “No it’s okay Mark-hyung. You said you live nearby here so you don’t need to drive to the other side of town and back when I can just take a bus back home. I’m thankful for the offer though.”

Mark reluctantly nodded his head and began to get into his car, but he stopped suddenly. “Well, at least take my number just in case anything happens and you need someone to help you. Okay?”

Youngjae nodded way too quickly and he hoped he wasn’t showed how embarrassed he really was to get Mark’s number, even if it was just because Mark was worried about him. “You can have mine too, so you know who it is if I text you a random English question!” Youngjae chuckled.

They exchanged numbers and Youngjae bowed to Mark. “Thank you again, Mark-hyung. And thanks for the cocoa!” “Any time Youngjae-yah. Stay safe and make sure to call me if you need anything at all okay?” Youngjae smiled back at him and he could feel the blush developing on his cheeks.

“Bye Mark-hyung! I’ll text you when I get home to let you know I got there safely. You should do the though!” “Okay, I will. Bye Youngjae-yah.” Mark replied with an equally adorable smile of his own, and Youngjae couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! It's past 6am but I wanted to make sure I got this chapter out as a sort of present from me. I hope you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it because this is of course a Markjae and I want to focus on them the most. Also I haven't forgotten that this is marked Rated M lol. That sort of thing should be showing up somewhere in the next few chapters!
> 
> By the way, the lyrics in the chapter are from the song "Jealous" by Nick Jonas. It's the same song that Youngjae choose as one of his "Best 3 Date Songs" on his Hard Carry date with Jaebum! I really liked it and I just wanted to put it in here. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and happy holidays once again! <3333 
> 
> Aliza


	9. In Limbo

Youngjae arrived home and rushed upstairs to his room before taking out his phone to text Mark as soon as he could. He made a mental note to text Bam later and let him know they actually exchanged numbers as well.

_Youngjae: Hi Mark-hyung. It’s Youngjae. I’m just letting you know I’m home now. Thanks again for buying the cocoa for me and helping me today_ :)

He waited for a few minutes while he changed into lounge clothing but he received no response. ‘He’s probably still driving home… I’m sure he’ll text when he gets there.’ He thought to himself before remembering that he actually had someone else to talk to as well.

Youngjae sat on his bed and pulled up Jinyoung’s contact before he sent a text.

_Youngjae: Hey hyung, I’m home now so I can talk._

It didn’t take long at all before he received a text back from Jinyoung.

_Jinyoung-hyung: Hey Youngjae. I’m sorry about calling you earlier. I didn’t know you’d be busy. What were you up to?_

_Youngjae: Oh it’s fine. I’ve been getting lessons from Professor Tuan after school so I was talking with him when you called. So about what we were talking about earlier… he really hasn’t talked to you yet? at all?_

_Jinyoung-hyung: I have received zero confessions from anyone, friend or otherwise._

Youngjae sighed and laid back on his bed, trying to think of why Jaebum hadn’t talked to Jinyoung yet. It had been two weeks and he figured he would have done it by now, but it makes sense seeing as how Jaebum hasn’t mentioned it to him at all. He definitely would have told Youngjae if his confession was rejected or accepted.

_Youngjae: Alright. I’ll talk to him again and see what he says. Maybe I can help set something up where you two can meet and talk it out if he wants to. I’ll text him now, okay? I’ll get back to you with whatever he says._

_Jinyoung-hyung: Alright… why would he go through all the trouble of this if he’s not even gonna confess? -.-_

_Youngjae: I don’t know hyung. Maybe he’s just nervous._

_Jinyoung-hyung: Just let me know what he says please. Bye Youngjae-ah._

_Youngjae: Bye hyung. I’ll talk to you soon._

Youngjae pulled up Jaebum’s number next when he received a text back from Mark finally. Just seeing the notification from Mark’s name made his heart beat a bit faster.

_Mark-hyung: Hi Youngjae-ah. I’m sorry for taking so long to return your text. I’m glad you made it home safely. I’m home now as well – there was some traffic so it took a bit longer than I expected._

Youngjae hadn’t even noticed the smile that crept onto his face as he read the casual innocuous text. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of something to possibly keep the conversation going without seeming too obvious. If Mark allowed it, he’d text him all through the night, but he doubted his teacher wanted to stay up texting a student all night long.

_Youngjae: It’s okay! I had to talk to someone else anyway. Remember that I got that phone call earlier? Umm it was one of my hyungs asking me about something that’s been going on and he just wanted an update so I texted him when I got home._

_Mark-hyung: So vague haha. But honestly is something bad going on? Is everything alright?_

_Youngjae: Oh no nothing’s wrong! Umm… so I have one friend who likes another friend. You know, likes the other friend. Well, I’m trying to help them get together, sort of._

_Mark-hyung: Ohhhhh I see. So one friend is just afraid to confess?_

_Youngjae: Yeah. I’ve talked to him and I thought he wanted to but it’s been two weeks and he never did so…_

_Mark-hyung: Him, huh? And the other is a hyung? So it’s two guys? Well, no wonder one of them is nervous about confessing. Even where I’m from it can be hard to confess if you’re gay._

Youngjae’s eyes went wide upon seeing the last text and he darted back up to read his own previous text where he did indeed implicate that it was two guys.

_Youngjae: Oh wow um I didn’t mean to say anything. Err… please don’t tell anyone hyung._

_Mark-hyung: Of course I’m not going to tell anyone Youngjae-ah. Can I tell you something too? If you promise not to tell anyone, of course._

_Youngjae: I won’t, hyung._

_Mark-hyung:  I am too. Gay, I mean._

Youngjae stared at his phone screen until the light turned off and the phone locked. The black screen woke him up from his momentary self-induced trance and he quickly unlocked the phone again to respond, hoping he didn’t worry his professor by not texting back at the speed they had been before.

_Youngjae: But… why are you telling me this, hyung?_

_Mark-hyung: Well, it’s not like I get to tell many people honestly. You’re the only person I’ve told since I got here to Korea. And I figured it wouldn’t bother you since you just told me you’re trying to get your two friends together._

Youngjae couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Mark actually trusted him this much. But even more so, _Mark just told him he was gay too_. It’s not like this really changed anything between them – he’s still a teacher and Youngjae is still just one of his students – but it felt so much better knowing that Mark was actually the same as him. As he sat there trying to think of the appropriate thing to say, another text from Mark came in. 

_Mark-hyung: Another reason for me telling you is that I want you to be comfortable talking to me about anything. Not that I’m trying to imply that I think something is wrong, but just in case anything ever comes up in the future and you need someone a bit older to talk to, you can talk to me. You can stay after class like you usually do, or text me, or even call me. I never really had someone like that when I was your age and there were times that I would have liked someone other than my parents to talk to about things. So just keep it in mind, okay Youngjae?_

Youngjae knew the text was serious but the first thought that came to mind was ‘Wow he really does sound like a hyung right now’ and he couldn’t help but laugh a bit. It almost felt weird to have such a sincere conversation through a string of text messages, but it’s probably better this way anyway. Who knows what he could have said over the phone or, even worse, in person.

This way he could at least map out his thoughts and not go through some big confession to Mark.

_Youngjae: Okay, hyung. Thank you. I’m glad that you trust me enough to tell me that_ :)

_Mark-hyung: I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing. I’ll see you in class tomorrow! Bye Youngjae-ah._

_Youngjae: Goodnight hyung. Sweet dreams!_

Youngjae gripped his phone a bit too tightly for a moment and just continued smiling to himself, wondering if this would be a regular thing between the two of them. Would it be weird to just text Mark after school for no reason? Maybe he could just do what he’s been doing so far and think of some random question about English to ask him, but that would probably get annoying after a while.

‘It’s best not to overthink it’ he said to himself before he pulled up Jaebum’s contact and typed out the message to him that he was going to send earlier.

_Youngjae: Hi hyung. Are you busy tomorrow? Could you meet me at my class after school ends?_

_Jaebum-hyung: Oh hi Youngjae. Yeah I can meet you after school tomorrow. I’m assuming this is about Jinyoung, right? :/_

_Youngjae: Yes. I think it’s best if we talk about it after school tomorrow though, if that’s okay._

_Jaebum-hyung: I suppose that’s fine, yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow._

_Youngjae: Okay, goodnight!_

* * *

 

Mark sat at his desk and covered his face with his hands. His mind was so scattered between thoughts of ‘This was _not_ supposed to happen’ and ‘Youngjae was _not_ supposed to find out’ to ‘What if he comes to me and tells me that he’s the same?’ and worst of all ‘What if he thinks I was trying to hit on him?’.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Youngjae didn’t exactly give him the warmest response so he honestly had no idea of what to expect come tomorrow.

He would like for it to go the better way and Youngjae simply confide in him that he was the same. Mark was pretty sure of it anyway. The looks the younger man gave and the attempts to spend so much time with him made him feel pretty confident that it wasn’t just because he wanted English lessons, but he didn’t want to be overconfident.

Mark was still stuck in limbo about what to do with Youngjae anyway. It’s not that he was confused about his feelings but he was still reluctant about actually going any further. Of course he wanted to. _Fuck_ did he want to. But the risk was so high.

He sighed again and rubbed his index fingers into his temples slowly. There was really no point in thinking about this if Youngjae hadn’t even admitted anything to him anyway.

Instead he decided to call Jackson with whom he had been getting pretty close to lately. He might even venture to say Jackson was a good friend at this point. They usually talked when school was in when they had breaks or lunch and hung out quite a bit after school was out too.

Jackson was…interesting, to say the least. He was loud and over-excited most of the time, but he was also comfortable in the way that you could tell he was being genuine with you. He’s the type of guy Mark wanted to be around. Mark felt a bit regretful that he was so hostile toward the slightly-younger man when they had first met.

Come to think of it, it was a bit odd that Jackson hadn’t texted him yet since usually he would have by now. It was no surprise to Mark when Jackson answered almost too quickly with his boisterous voice. It was also no surprise when he answered yes immediately to going out and grabbing a drink and dinner with Mark as they usually did.

* * *

 

The next day of class went by much more smoothly than Mark was expecting. Although he didn’t think Youngjae would make a scene, he figured he’d at least say something about them leaving the school together yesterday. He didn’t say a word about the café or the text conversation the two had afterward, however. Mark wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

It was Tuesday so he expected Youngjae to stay after like he usually did, but shortly after class ended he noticed the student from before – he thinks Youngjae said his name was Jaebum – waiting outside the door and Youngjae quickly waved to him. Mark tried to keep a good look despite the unnecessary (at this point even _he_ himself knew it was unnecessary) jealousy etching its way onto his face. He watched as Youngjae said goodbye to BamBam and Yugyeom as well, the two walking out of the classroom and waving to Jaebum on their way out.

After he gathered his things, Youngjae walked up to Mark’s desk with his usual warm smile. “Bye hy-“ his eyes went wide before he quickly fixed his mistake, “Bye Professor Tuan! Have a nice day!” the look on his face had turned apologetic and his lip was quivering as if he expected Mark to be angry with him or something.

Mark smiled back at him and chuckled a bit before he raised his hand to wave. “Bye Youngjae-ah. See you tomorrow.” He watched as Youngjae turned toward Jaebum and smiled the same warm smile he gives to everyone apparently, but the look on Jaebum’s face wasn’t nearly as inviting. If Mark had to put a name to it he would say Jaebum looked nervous or anxious more than anything else. Youngjae didn’t seem to mind the look at all, however, with his smile unwavering as he walked out the door and left with him.

* * *

 

“Hi hyung. How was your day?” Youngjae started, noticing the obvious sour look on Jaebum’s face. “It was okay. How was yours? You seem to be pretty friendly with the teacher...” he teased, the frown on his face replaced with a smirk.

“I suppose we have been getting closer. Usually I stay after on Tuesdays for extra English lessons.” Jaebum adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses and gave Youngjae a knowing look. “Yeah, English lessons.”

“I almost called him hyung on accident…” he said and sighed aloud in a half-attempt to change the subject. Jaebum’s eyes widened slightly. “Woah be careful. Most teachers wouldn’t like that at all.”

Youngjae shrugged. “He’s okay with it. He said I can call him hyung if it’s not during school time since he’s not much older.” “Oh really? Maybe he likes you too.” Jaebum replied playfully and hit Youngjae’s shoulder gently. “No he doesn’t hyung. He’s just a nice guy.” Youngjae deadpanned.

The two decided to go back to Youngjae’s house again and talk in his room. His mother was home again and she was delighted to have Jaebum back again. Jaebum seemed to be a lot more comfortable this time as well.

After they went up to his room Youngjae locked the door – mostly to give Jaebum some privacy for their conversation. When he turned around Jaebum was already sitting on his bed laying back.

“Okay hyung… let’s talk.” He heard Jaebum sigh. Youngjae figured he was going to have to be the one to lead this conversation. “Why haven’t you talked to Jinyoung yet? He’s been waiting for _someone_ to talk to him and nobody has.”

“You know why, Youngjae.” “No I don’t hyung. All I know is that Jinyoung called me yesterday wondering why he’s been waiting for two weeks with nobody confessing.” this time it was Youngjae’s turn to tease, but he just heard Jaebum huff in response.

“Oh! I have a really good idea. You won’t even have to be the one to approach him.” Jaebum raised his head slightly and looked at Youngjae expectantly.

“So here’s what we can do. I work after school tomorrow, right?” Jaebum nodded. “So I’ll figure out what Jinyoung likes to drink and you can come to the café tomorrow right after school and order both drinks. Then Jinyoung can come a bit later and you’ll already be waiting for him at a table around a corner or something so he can’t see you right away. Does that make sense?”

“So why am I getting both drinks?” Jaebum looked a bit confused. “It would be awkward if he saw you while he was waiting for his order.” “Ahh, you’re right.” Jaebum said with another understanding nod. “Then you two can leave together and talk somewhere more private if you want to. You won’t want to talk about that in the café with so many people around. How does that sound?”

Jaebum laid on the bed tight-lipped for a moment before he answered. “It sounds… good actually.”

“Good! Then I’m going to call Jinyoung and explain it to him now!” “Wait what?! Right now?” “Well yes, obviously. It’s not like I can explain it tomorrow. Do you want me to explain it at the lunch table when you’re right beside him?” Jaebum glared back at him. “Who taught you to be so rude to your hyungs, Choi Youngjae?” to which Youngjae just shrugged.

“Okay hyung, don’t make any noises or he’ll probably know it’s you with me and put two and two together.” He said right before dialing Jinyoung’s number and turning on the speaker so Jaebum could hear.

As per usual, Jinyoung answered right away. “Hi hyung.” “Hi Youngjae-ah.” “So, I’ve talked to him and I have developed a plan.”

A few moments went by before Jinyoung responded with an “Oh?” “Yes! First, I need to know what kind of coffee drink you like.” “What kind of...coffee drink I like?” “Yes, it’s essential for my plan to work.”

“Just a plain iced americano will be good, I guess.” “Okay! Perfect. So what you’re going to do is come to the café I work at called the Busy Bean. It’s very close to the school. Wait about thirty minutes before you come though? I’ll be working there and I’ll give your drink and his to him and he’ll be waiting for you there. Once you see each other, you can leave and go somewhere more private.”

“Is that it?” “Yep. That’s it, Jinyoung-hyung.” “Well…okay. I can do that.” “Great! Make sure to wait a bit before you come though! Don’t come there right away and see him when he’s in line getting your drinks.” “Okay, okay.”

“Well, that’s all I had, Jinyoung-hyung.” “Okay Youngjae-ah. One more thing though, okay?” “What is it, hyung?” “Thanks again. I’m really excited for tomorrow.” Youngjae smiled and looked over to Jaebum who was lying back on the bed smiling at the ceiling. “I’m excited for tomorrow too hyung. I’m happy for you both. I’m going to go now though, okay?” “Okay. Goodnight, Youngjae.” “Goodnight, hyung.”

As he turned his phone off, he looked over at Jaebum. “So, it’s done I guess.” Jaebum turned his head toward Youngjae and smiled. “Is it alright if I stay here for a bit longer tonight? I mean, your mom might not want me to leave…” he trailed off and Youngjae giggled at the obvious excuse.

“Is it that comfortable for you here?” he asked, and Jaebum nodded earnestly. “Well, you can stay as long as you like hyung. I’ll go down and let my mom know you’re staying for din-“

“Actually, do you think it would be okay if I just stayed overnight?” Jaebum interrupted, and Youngjae’s eyes widened a bit. Jaebum had never asked to stay overnight before. “Oh, well, yeah that’s fine too. I’ll just go and let her know that instead. I’ll get some sleeping bags, unless you want to take the bed. I’m sure I have some clothes you can change into tomorrow as well.” “No, we can both use sleeping bags. I’ll just let my parents know I’m staying here.”

“Alright hyung. I’ll be right back.” He smiled to Jaebum and the latter nodded briefly before lying back on the bed again and closing his eyes. ‘It must be hard going home feeling so out of place…’ Youngjae thought as he walked down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been forever I'm sorry guys :( I'll try to update more often than this. In the words of the great Kakashi Hatake, "I got lost on the path of life." In other words, I have no excuse lmao. 
> 
> I feel like this chapter wasn't very eventful but things will started heating up soon<3 Also, please don't read anything into Jaebum staying at Youngjae's house. It's because he doesn't really like going home (which I sort of talked about in a previous chapter), not because anything is going on between them. (not in my story but 2jae irl is totally sailing ;D) Also in my story Jaebum wears thick-rimmed glasses because damnnnnnnn does he look nice in thick-rimmed glasses. 
> 
> I might be able to update tomorrow if I get time! Thanks again lovelies!


	10. No, You Hang Up First

Aside from dealing with an overflow of nervous texts from Jaebum, the next day of school went smoothly. The two of them did get a few raised eyebrows at the lunch table and Youngjae had to clarify why Jaebum was wearing Youngjae’s favorite black hoodie to BamBam, but it was easily explainable.

He also let BamBam know the plan to get Jaebum and Jinyoung together finally when they met early before English class, to which he received a jealous groan in response from his younger friend. “It really does seem like Yugyeom likes me, you know, but I can’t be sure and I really don’t want to ruin everything if he’s just a friendly guy.” Youngjae just shook his head at his friend’s obliviousness.

Then a smirk appeared on Bam’s face and Youngjae knew he was in for trouble. “So how many late night texting sessions have you and Professor Tuan had?” “I’ve only had his number for two days, and none, thank you very much. I told you Jaebum-hyung stayed at my house last night so I couldn’t just be texting my professor all night. I don’t think Professor Tuan wants me to text him in the middle of the night anyway.” Youngjae deadpanned.

“It might be none of my business but why did he stay at your house last night anyway? I didn’t realize you two were that close.” BamBam asked. “We’re not close like you and me are but we’re still pretty good friends. I found out about him last year and he found out about me and I guess there was just trust established from that. He’s honestly a good guy and I hope that Jinyoung wants to be with him because I’d hate for him to be really upset and for their friendship to be tested like that.”

“So you guys found out about each other last year. Did you two…” BamBam finished his sentence with a bit of an obscene hand gesture and Youngjae glared back at him. “What the fuck Bam, no. Just because two guys are gay doesn’t mean they automatically have to start messing around. I haven’t been going around making friends-with-benefits behind your back.”

“It happened with us though.” BamBam shrugged. “Obviously I was just desperate. Won’t happen again.” Youngjae snapped back in an obviously playful manner.

Just as he said that the door opened and Mark walked in, surprised to see Youngjae and BamBam already here. “Oh, hey guys. How was your day?” The only thing running through Youngjae’s mind was how glad he was the door was shut or Mark might have heard their conversation.

Seeing Youngjae still in the midst of inner turmoil, BamBam spoke up instead. “Good afternoon Professor Tuan. Today has been good. How about yours?” “I’ve been good today. Youngjae-yah you didn’t stay after class yesterday like you usually do. Was everything alright?”

Youngjae looked up and his eyes met Mark’s briefly before he looked back down. “Everything was fine. I was just helping Jaebum-hyung with something so I couldn’t stay. I’ll try to stay on Friday though if that’s okay?”

Mark shot him a slight smile before nodding. “Yeah of course that’s fine. You can stay after any day you’d like.” He replied before sitting down at his desk.

It was then that BamBam leaned over and whispered into Youngjae’s ear “Aww he’s worried about you!” and Youngjae narrowed his eyes.

“So, we should have your birthday party at my house Saturday night. The weather’s gonna be nice so we can hang out by the pool” BamBam stated, obviously loud enough so Mark could hear it although Youngjae wasn’t sure why.

“I’ve already asked Yugyeom. Maybe you could ask Jaebum and Jinyoung as well?” “Well, if things work out, I’ll ask them to come later today…” Youngjae replied, cautiously.

* * *

 

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things as Youngjae watched Mark sit down at his desk and let out a soft sigh, not that Youngjae was watching or anything. Mark raised his head and looked Youngjae directly in the eyes before smiling oh so softly and Youngjae had to avert his eyes quickly to save himself from blushing like a school girl.  

He walked up to Mark’s desk and waited since Jaebum hadn’t showed up yet. “How was class today?” Mark asked him. “It was good! I really liked the lesson today. I think I’m getting better with my English.” Youngjae responded, and Mark nodded in agreement. “You definitely are. I think you’re one of the best in the class.”

Youngjae smiled and bowed swiftly. “Thank you, Professor Tuan.” Mark laughed softly and shook his head. “Class is over so you can just call me Mark, remember?”  “Ah, okay. Thank you, Mark-hyung.” Youngjae said with raised eyebrows and Mark just chuckled again.

“You have work today right?” “Yeah, for a few hours. I only work part-time so it’s not too much. I’m helping Jaebum-hyung out with something again today so he’ll be here soon.” Youngjae replied. Mark smiled back but Youngjae noted that it didn’t seem as genuine as his normal smiles.

“Youngjae-yah?” both Mark and Youngjae looked over at Jaebum in the doorway startled. “Are you ready to go or do you need a few minutes?” “Oh no hyung it’s fine. We should go because we need to get there early…” before he looked back to Mark again. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” “Bye, Youngjae-yah. Take care.”

* * *

 

Youngjae clocked in for work and quickly rang up two drinks for Jaebum and Jinyoung before seating Jaebum in a corner, not viewable from the register. Jaebum shot him an extremely nervous look, very uncharacteristic for his older friend’s usual cool and casual demeanor.

Youngjae understood though. It’s the same way he feels when he’s talking to Mark and he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be in the situation Jaebum was currently in. This was make-or-break for Jaebum and Jinyoung’s friendship. If Jinyoung came there and was disappointed by the fact that it’s Jaebum waiting for him, what would happen to the two of them? What about everyone else?

Youngjae tried to divert his attention with work until Jinyoung got there. Luckily he was working the register so his job was repetitive, working well as a distraction.

It didn’t take too long for Jinyoung to arrive though, obviously just as nervous as Jaebum. He walked up to Youngjae at the register and Youngjae motioned to the table around the corner, making a good effort to not say anything aloud in order to keep it a secret why the two were meeting there.

Jinyoung walked around the corner slowly and unfortunately out of Youngjae’s line of sight, much to Youngjae’s dismay. There were no customers in line so Youngjae fidgeted with things around the register.

He couldn’t hear anything from the two so he wasn’t sure what to think, but then he saw Jinyoung come around the corner and Jaebum followed. Both walked by the register and smiled at Youngjae, and the youngest immediately felt so light-hearted and happy. He knew things had gone well.

Jaebum mouthed a “Thank you” in Youngjae’s direction as the two left the restaurant together. He mouthed a “Text me later” back to Jaebum, and the latter nodded.

* * *

 

Later after Youngjae finally finished work and got home, he texted Jaebum even if he wasn’t sure Jaebum would respond yet.

Youngjae: Hey hyung, can you talk right now?

Luckily Jaebum did respond quickly.

Jaebum-hyung: Hi Youngjae. I can talk. :)

Youngjae: So…how did it go? Tell me everything!

Jaebum-hyung: He walked around the corner and we literally just stared at each other for a few seconds before he smiled at me. I smiled back, handed him his drink, and he asked if we could go somewhere else to talk just like you said.

Jaebum-hyung: We went to his house since his parents weren’t there and talked for a while. He said that I was the one he was hoping to see there… It feels really good Youngjae. Thank you.

Youngjae caught himself smiling at his phone. He could imagine Jaebum and Jinyoung’s smiles and he felt so warm.

Youngjae: I’m really glad. I’m so happy for you hyung.

Jaebum-hyung: He even kissed me.

Youngjae: And?

Jaebum-hyung: And what…?

Youngjae: You’re saying you’re at his house alone and all you do is kiss? ㅋㅋㅋ

Jaebum-hyung: We’ve only been dating for a few hours!

Youngjae: I’m just kidding hyung! I hope it was at least a messy kiss though. ;)

Jaebum-hyung: A little messy… ㅋㅋㅋ

Youngjae: ㅋㅋㅋI’m so happy for you hyung! I’m jealous

Jaebum-hyung: Oh yeah I never talked to you about earlier. You and Professor Tuan seem really close lately. What’s that about?

Youngjae: I don’t know. We just see each other a lot. He’s really nice.

Jaebum-hyung: Yeah he seems to enjoy talking to you too. Maybe you should make a move…

Youngjae: I’m not making a move on my teacher at the school. No thank you.

Jaebum-hyung: I suppose that’s not a good idea. Hey, I told Jinyoung I’d call him alright? So I need to go.

Youngjae: Alright hyung. Goodnight!

Youngjae decided to send a text to Mark, even if he wasn’t sure it was okay.

Youngjae: Goodnight hyung! Sleep well!

‘There. At least this way if he freaks out I can say it was to a wrong person and was meant for a different hyung.’ He thought to himself while he waited for a response. He got one fairly quickly though.

Mark-hyung: Thank you, Youngjae-yah! I hope work went well for you today. :)

Youngjae: It went well, thank you! How was your evening?

Mark-hyung: It was alright. I just spent most of it grading papers… :/ I actually had planned on going to bed in a minute though. I just got done showering.

‘Well great, now all I can think of is him in the shower…’ he thought to himself as he groaned aloud, already feeling a bit aroused just from the thought.

Youngjae: Oh that’s what I need to do now too actually. I’ll see you in class tomorrow! :)

Mark-hyung: Goodnight, Youngjae-yah. Sweet dreams.

As he put away his phone he got up to shower and take care of his ever growing issue. It had become a common practice recently for him to touch himself while thinking about Mark. It didn’t even take much anymore for him to get a hard on because of his English teacher. Oh well, he’s an eighteen-year-old boy. It’s normal to do this kind of thing on a regular basis.

Youngjae walked through his house quickly, hoping nobody would see him and the obvious tent in his shorts. He got into the bathroom safely and turned on the shower before he rid himself of his clothing and stepped in.

Once he got the water to a pleasant temperature he leaned his head back against the tiled wall and quickly took ahold of his erection with his left hand and let out a shaky breath as he began to slide his hand back and forth. He squeezed himself a bit tighter and rubbed the palm of his hand against the vein on the underside of his cock. He kept a slow pace at first, just enjoying the feel of it all, as he rubbed the pads of his fingertips around the tip in a circular motion.

As he naturally started to speed up, he took two fingers from his right hand into his mouth slightly to wet them with more than just water from the showerhead. He slowed down his pace momentarily as he arched his back and brought both fingers down behind him to his own entrance, pushing one finger in slightly before the other.

A hushed gasp escapes from Youngjae’s lips as he tries his best to focus on both his fingers inside himself and the hand wrapped around his pulsating cock. He found it a bit too difficult to do both so he stopped moving his left hand and instead just gripped himself tightly before he focused on his fingers that he was practically shoving into himself at this point. He quickly added a third finger and moaned out louder than expected, but he was far too gone to care. He could only imagine what it would be like to have Mark behind him pressing his own fingers into Youngjae like this, mouthing and kissing at his neck and working him. Better yet, he wanted to be bent over in that shower, Mark thrusting his dick into him from behind and gripping his hips so tightly he left small purple marks on Youngjae’s skin.

Youngjae’s moans started to get louder and he bit down on his lip to keep from saying Mark’s name aloud as he hit his orgasm, cum landing on his stomach before the water from the shower quickly washed it away. He removed his fingers gently and leaned against the tiled wall to allow his now labored breathing to calm before he began to actually take his shower.

* * *

 

The remainder of the week went by quickly for Youngjae. The manager at the café allowed him to work a few extra hours since he didn’t have any homework for a few days so that took up most of his time.

The downside of this was that he kept getting home too late to text Mark, or at least he figured it was probably too late. Mark was probably still awake when Youngjae got home on Wednesday and Thursday but it felt inappropriate to text him after 10:00pm when he got home.

He did text him Friday afternoon though. It took Mark a bit to respond but the latter apologized and said he was hanging out with a friend. Youngjae offered to text later but Mark said it was fine and the two kept occasionally texting almost three hours.

Youngjae still wasn’t sure if it was even okay to text Mark like this. Any time the two texted since the first day they exchanged numbers, Youngjae was always the one to initiate the conversation. Mark had always responded, but he never tried to start up a conversation and it was starting to make Youngjae feel like a burden.

Youngjae didn’t want to feel bitter about it but he didn’t want to keep texting Mark if Mark was only texting back to be nice, so he decided not to text Mark today at all even though Mark knew he wouldn’t be working. It was Youngjae’s birthday anyway so he should be having fun with his friends instead of texting his teacher.

Youngjae packed an overnight bag since he planned to stay at BamBam’s house after the “surprise” party. Jinyoung and Jaebum were staying too, and possibly even Yugyeom. It felt like things were going well for all four of them, relationship wise. Jinyoung and Jaebum were practically inseparable at this point, stealing glances and kisses when they thought nobody was looking. BamBam and Yugyeom seemed to be getting along well too, even if they weren’t actually aware of each other’s feelings yet. 

He had birthday breakfast with his family earlier in the day so they weren’t upset that he was spending the evening with his friends. He had spent every birthday with BamBam since they met each other anyway, so it was no surprise to his parents anymore.

* * *

 

The guys spent hours in the pool, well into the evening, before finally coming in for food and giving Youngjae the gifts they had gotten him. Now they were sitting in BamBam’s living room with snacks watching a horror film that Youngjae wasn’t too keen to see but everyone else seemed excited so he wasn’t going to ruin it for them.

About half way in Youngjae was feeling particularly paranoid and on high alert, already having suffered through three jump scares (and yes, he jumped at every single one of them), when his phone rang all the sudden and he jumped yet again. He heard at least one or two of the guys around him laughing at his expense but they quieted down as he pulled out his phone.

Youngjae’s eye widened as he read the name “Mark-hyung” on the lit-up screen. He scrambled out of his spot on the couch and BamBam looked at him with narrowed eyes. He showed his phone his best friend quickly and he watched BamBam made a kissy-face with pursed lips at him as he walked out of the room.

Youngjae walked into the downstairs bathroom quickly and shut the door before he answered his phone. Luckily Mark hadn’t hung up, but he had no idea why Mark was actually calling him either.

“Hello?” Youngjae said cautiously. “Oh, hi Youngjae-yah. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to pick up.” He heard Mark say lowly in the slightly gravelly voice that Youngjae couldn’t get enough of.

“Oh, yeah umm…I was watching a movie with some friends so I walked into the bathroom before I answered. Sorry about that, hyung.” “Oh! I’m sorry that I called at a bad time. We can hang up if you want to return to the movie.”

“No no everything’s fine hyung. Honestly, I’m not really enjoying the movie much anyway. Horror movies aren’t my thing. I get scared way too easily…” his voice was quiet and sheepish by the end of his sentence and he heard Mark laugh a bit on the other end.

After a moment of silence, Mark cleared his throat and spoke up again. “Well umm, the reason I called you is because I overheard you and BamBam talking in class before and I think you said today was your birthday, right?” “Oh, yeah… I’m 19 today.” He responded.

“Ah… 19 huh? Well, happy birthday, Youngjae-yah! I thought maybe calling would be better. Texting seems too impersonal for something like this.” Youngjae felt warmer all the sudden and he knew he was probably smiling like a little boy whose parent just gave him candy, but he didn’t care. Mark called him just to say happy birthday. He even initiated the conversation this time.

“Oh, wow…thanks Mark-hyung. Seriously…that was really nice of you. When is your birthday?” He could feel the heat on his cheeks and he looked into the mirror over the sink. Sure enough, he was blushing.

“Actually, it was about two weeks ago. September 4th.” Mark said casually. Youngjae gasped. “Oh I’m so sorry! I would have wished you happy birthday too…” “It’s okay Youngjae-yah. You didn’t know.” “Well, happy belated birthday hyung! I hope it was a good one at least!”

Mark hummed before he responded. “It was pretty good. I hung out with another teacher actually. Do you know the Mandarin teacher? Jackson Wang?” “Oh yeah. That’s the class that Jaebum-hyung is in.” “Yeah, we hung out together that night. Dinner and some drinks like old men.” Mark said and he started laughing.

“No you’re not old hyung! You’re not even that much older than me.” Youngjae replied a little too hastily. “Yeah I guess you’re right. I’m not that much older than you.” Mark tentatively replied and cleared his throat again.

“Well, Youngjae-yah, I’ll let you get back to your friends now, okay? I just wanted to call and wish you happy birthday.” “Okay hyung. Thank you again. It really means a lot to me that you took the time to call me. I’ll see you Monday, okay?” “You better. Don’t go skipping school now!” Mark scolded.

‘And miss seeing you? No way am I gonna do that’ Youngjae thought to himself. “Goodnight hyung.” “Goodnight, Youngjae-yah.” Youngjae waited for Mark to hang up but he didn’t.

“Haha, you hang up first hyung…” Youngjae said, hoping it didn’t sound too awkward. “Ah…yeah, of course. Bye, Youngjae.” “Bye Mark-hyung.”

Finally Youngjae heard the click and he placed his phone on the sink before he looked at himself in the mirror. Blushing madly and smiling widely, he placed his hands on his cheeks and willed himself to calm down. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room just in time to hear an actress’s shrill scream on the television screen and he jumped in place again for the umpteenth time tonight before returning to his spot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! just to let everyone know, I changed my username on aff/ao3/tumblr. cyjaybby is now sugarplumjae<3 thanks!
> 
> Did you enjoy the slight bit of smut and awkward flirting? haha
> 
> I have some good news actually. This is the last chapter of slow build up. Next chapter is when things start to get messy and it'll be much more enjoyable, I promise! Anticipate it, and thanks for sticking with me this long! I hope I can start updating more often now that the plot is more interesting. 
> 
> By the way if you don't know what ㅋㅋㅋ in the texting part means, it's similar to 'lol' :)
> 
> Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this one! 
> 
> Aliza


	11. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

Youngjae and BamBam walked into the English classroom together early as usual, this time with Yugyeom in tow since him and BamBam had been spending quite a lot of time together lately. Youngjae was starting to think that was obvious to everyone except the two of them how much they wanted to be together, but he and Jaebum had decided to keep holding out for just a bit longer before breaking the news to the two oblivious boys.

Upon entering, the three noticed something on Youngjae’s desk. Youngjae let out a small yelp and practically ran over to the desk, and there sat a cupcake and a note which said “Sorry this is a bit late, Youngjae-yah. I just wanted to get you something anyway. Happy birthday!”

Youngjae’s eyes widened as he looked at the other two and handed the small piece of paper to BamBam to read. BamBam read quickly and looked at Youngjae with raised eyebrows. “Who’s giving you a birthday cupcake?” BamBam asked aloud, but Youngjae could see the knowing look in his eyes. It was obvious who put the cupcake on his desk, especially since the handwriting clearly belonged to the English teacher and he had called him on his birthday as well.

He sat down at the desk and opened up the small plastic case containing the cupcake before immediately licking his lips. The casing had trapped the scent of the cupcake within and it smelled so good upon release, but Youngjae hadn’t ever seen this kind of cupcake before. The wrapping paper was burnt-orange-and-white chevron patterned with white frosting and adorned with a small carrot on top. It really was adorable, but Youngjae was too interested in eating it to really care how cute it was.

As he pulled the paper down, Mark walked into the room and looked directly at him. “Oh… have you started eating it yet? I didn’t know what flavor to get you, so I got you my favorite. It’s carrot cake.” Youngjae looked at him with tight lips and Mark scowled right back at him. “Don’t look at me like that, Youngjae-yah! I know it sounds weird but it’s good. You’re allergic to cucumbers, not carrots. Just try it.” 

Youngjae bit into the cupcake attempting not to make a mess with the frosting but he still managed to get some in the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Mark who was looking back at him in a way Youngjae couldn’t describe except maybe that he was scrutinizing him?

Youngjae smiled back at him, hoping he didn’t look too silly with frosting on his face, before taking another bite of the cupcake. When he looked up at Mark again, he mumbled a sound like “mmm” and Mark’s gaze turned into a fond smile instead.

He shared the cupcake with his two friends and finally spoke up. “It’s good. I’ve never had carrot cake before. Thank you, Mark-hyung.” “You’re welcome Youngjae-yah. Did you have a nice birthday with your friends?” “I did. We all stayed at Bam’s house and hung out.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you had a nice time.” He said before sitting down at his desk. “However, we’re not really supposed to have food in class so you should probably throw that away since you’re finished with it.” Youngjae huffed louder than necessary in response. “You’re the one who gave it to me though, hyung.” To which Mark simply held his finger up to his mouth with a “shh” and a wink to Youngjae. Youngjae tried his best to keep from blushing but he knew he was probably failing anyway.

* * *

 

Mark watched as the students began gathering their things and shuffling out the door to wherever they’d almost definitely rather be than school. His eyes drifted to the back corner where Youngjae often sat and noticed him putting his books away as well which he wouldn’t do normally on days that he stays after.

‘Why is he not staying?’ was the only thing going through Mark’s mind when he called out to Youngjae. “Youngjae-yah. Aren’t you staying like you normally do?”

Youngjae’s eyes shot up and he looked guilty almost. “Well, the school is closing early today for that event that’s happening later so I didn’t think I would be able to.” He replied, and Mark didn’t know what to do for a moment.

He had gotten used to the bit of time he had alone with Youngjae – it wasn’t very often. At first, Youngjae seemed uncomfortable when they were alone. Mark understood because he was a bit uncomfortable too. But since then the two had finally become friendly and it wasn’t so bad. Honestly Youngjae was fun to spend time with. Mark wished he could do it without the guise of tutoring, but asking a student to just “hang out” with him seemed like an ill-advised idea, especially since that would probably lead to him wanting an even closer relationship with Youngjae (more so than he already does).

But for today he’s going to take that small leap and see what happens, since it will just be tutoring after all. “Wait!” he practically yelled out, hopefully not as loud as it sounded to him. Youngjae stopped in his tracks near the door and turned to him with raised eyebrows.

“Well, I was thinking we could just go somewhere else and I could help you. Like we did before?” Mark watched as Youngjae’s eyes lit up and he took a bit of pleasure knowing that he could still make his student embarrassed and capricious like this.

“Oh, sure hyung.” Youngjae mumbled, and he could hear BamBam snickering beside him. _Cute_ , Mark thought to himself as he stood up and pushed his chair back into place. “I’m gonna go Youngjae. Call me later okay?” “Okay Bam-ah. See you later.”

As soon as BamBam left Youngjae turned back to Mark again. “Where did you want to go, hyung?” “Ah, we could go get some food again. Or uh, actually we could go to my apartment. We don’t have to if you don’t want to but I did get something really cute recently that you might like-“ “Sure! That sounds good.” Mark was taken aback by the interruption but he regained his composure and smiled back. “Okay, I’ll drive us there.” The imaginary line that separated him and Youngjae was starting to blur, and Mark was starting to think he didn’t even care that much anymore.

* * *

 

The drive to Mark’s apartment wasn’t too far from the school and Mark kept the two of them entertained with random American and Korean pop music along the way, but Youngjae couldn’t seem to calm himself down. He still felt so skittish ever since Mark asked him to come here and he knew it was obvious. He practically blurted out how excited he was.

He couldn’t help but feel closer to Mark lately, especially after the phone call on his birthday and the cupcake earlier that day. Mark was always so friendly toward him and it didn’t seem like he acted this way to all of his students. Not that he wasn’t friendly with all of his students, but Youngjae was obviously his favorite. They spent so much time together outside of school hours now that Youngjae felt like they were courting – as silly as that was – or at least close friends.

No other students called him hyung, or stayed after to talk to him. He’s pretty sure that Mark hasn’t given his number out to any other students either… or at least he hoped not. Not to mention the smile that Mark gives to him seems warmer than the regular smile he has when students ask questions.

And most notably Youngjae has noticed Mark’s eyes on him sometimes when everyone was doing assignments. Sometimes Youngjae looks up from his paper and toward Mark who almost always has his eyes trained on him as well. Mark looks directly at him and then gives him that sunny smile again. Sometimes he even holds his hand up to wave at him a bit. Yep. Youngjae is definitely his favorite.

Finally, Mark pulled into a small townhouse complex and pulled into a spot with the number “4” etched in front. He looked over and said “We’re here” with that adorable toothy smile.

Youngjae smiled back and looked at the townhouses again. They were surprisingly nice and well-kept, built with bricks of various maroon shades. There were bushes and flowers outside each townhouse, and there was an autumn themed wreath with various colored flower clusters and a bow hanging on the door of the townhouse marked “4”, which Youngjae assumed was Mark’s. There was also two wicker chairs and a small table sitting on the small porch.

Youngjae thought to himself what it would be like to wake up one morning with Mark and sit outside on those wicker chairs, drinking coffee and sharing breakfast together. As if able to read his mind, Mark cleared his throat. “I like sitting outside a lot. Sometimes I have a friend over and we sit out here.” Youngjae felt a tinge of jealousy for whoever this friend was that Mark had over so casually.

As soon as Mark opened the door, the two were bombarded by a small white dog yapping away and Youngjae’s eyes went impossibly wide. Mark picked the puppy up and smiled at Youngjae. “This is Coco. I got her recently… She’s a Maltese so I think you should be fine around her.” He said has he handed her to Youngjae.

“She’s so cute! What made you decide to get a dog, hyung?” “Hmm… well, sometimes it gets a bit lonely here by myself I guess. It’s hard to call back home and I just wanted to have someone around for when I’m home. It sounds a bit silly saying it loud, like I’m a little kid or something.” He said and he rubbed the back of his head slightly.

“No it’s not silly! I get it. I’d be lonely too. It’s good that you have someone to keep you company. You said you have a friend who comes over too, right?” “Oh yeah, Jackson – the teacher at school I mentioned to you before. He comes over sometimes. He’s not from here either so it works out well. He gets it, I guess you could say.”

Youngjae nodded and he tried to pretend like it didn’t bother him, even if he was feeling more jealous than ever. He knew that it was fair for Mark to have friends but he’s seen the teacher Mark is talking about and he’s so good looking too. The thought of someone so good looking getting to spend time at Mark’s house so much made him nervous. The two of them had a lot in common. What if Mark started to fall for him?

“Oh by the way, I don’t have any extra slippers so it’s fine if you just keep your shoes on, okay? They’re school shoes so they’re clean. It’s fine.” Mark told him and he nodded in acceptance.

The two walked into the living room of Mark’s apartment and Youngjae looked around yet again. The room was small and Mark didn’t have too much furniture, but it was still charming. The dining room was joined with the living room and he could see a vase of flowers on the table. Mark seemed to like flowers.

In the living room he had a small couch, a television stand with a standard sized television, and lots of video games underneath. There was also a bookshelf with a lot of novels on it, some in Korean, some in Mandarin, and some in English.

‘I guess Mark likes reading too.’ He thought to himself, but he chose to walk to the television stand instead. “Do you like any of those games?” he heard Mark ask from the kitchen.

He quickly scanned the titles and found a few he had played, and some he wanted to play but didn’t have the money but didn’t have the money to buy them – another good thing about getting the job. “I really like this racing game actually.” He picked the case up and took it into the kitchen to show Mark.

“Oh, I like that one too. We can play it for a bit today too if you want.” “Sure! I’ll probably beat you though, hyung.”  

Mark raised his eyebrows and smirked at him. “Oh yeah? Wanna bet on it?” “We can, but I’m telling you I play this game a lot. I’m gonna win.” Youngjae replied with a smirk of his own.

“What do you want if you win? Don’t you even dare ask for me to change any of your grades either. It’s not going to happen.” Youngjae glared at him. “I don’t even need better grades though. I’m doing great in your class.” He said, ever so smugly.

“Yeah yeah. And you better keep it up too! Especially with all these after-hours tutoring sessions you’re getting.” Mark said, laughing out. “Anyway, I’m not going to tell you what I want until I win.” ‘Mostly because I have no idea what to ask for…’ Youngjae thought to himself.

“We need to actually do some studying first though. We can’t just play games all night.” Youngjae tried not to think about what it would be like to stay at Mark’s _all night_ when he looked at Mark and put on his best pouty face.

“Can’t we study another time though?” Mark scowled and shook his head. “Yeah I suppose we can study next time. But there is one thing I wanted to ask you about before we play, if that’s okay.”

“Sure, hyung. What did you want to ask?” Youngjae asked, a bit nervous. “You said you were helping a friend out, right? Two guys?” Youngjae chewed on his upper lip softly and nodded. “Err…how did that go? Did you help them?”

“Oh, yeah. I did help them. Remember the other student who was coming to the classroom after class a lot? I told you his name was Jaebum.” “Yeah I remember.” “He was the one who was asking me to help him with a mutual friend. I got him together with another friend named Jinyoung.”

Youngjae watched as Mark visibly brightened. He was smiling more than Youngjae had seen him smile all day, although Youngjae didn’t really understand why it was that good to him. “That’s good Youngjae. I’m glad you did that for them. Are they happy now?”

Youngjae smiled as he thought back fondly of his two favorite hyungs. “Yeah they’re really happy. Actually they’re almost _too_ happy, if you know what I mean. They were both at my birthday party and they wouldn’t stay off each other.” He said, cringing not so subtly.

Youngjae watched as Mark’s shoulders rose and fell with quiet laughter. “That’s no surprise though, given how old they are. Wouldn’t you do the same if you were dating someone too?” “Yeah, I suppose I would.” He replied with an obvious blush he hoped Mark didn’t see.  

Mark grabbed two sodas out of his fridge and handed one to Youngjae. “I’m gonna order us some takeout, okay? What do you want to eat?” “Umm…black bean noodles and dumplings sound good.” Mark nodded and found the number on his phone while Youngjae turned on the television and console for them to play.

* * *

 

 “I won!” Youngjae yelled a bit too loudly, his body bouncing slightly on the couch beside Mark. Mark looked at his student’s smiling eyes and couldn’t help but smile himself. He couldn’t be upset when Youngjae in front of him smiling and bouncing around so adorably.

“Alright Youngjae, you won. I’ll hold up my end of the bet. What would you like?” He looked at Youngjae who was biting his lip again. “You shouldn’t bite your lip too much you know. That’s probably why they’re so chapped.”

Youngjae stopped immediately and gave Mark a shy smile. “Close your eyes first. I’m embarrassed so close your eyes and I’ll tell you.” It was weird, Mark thought, but he had realized that Youngjae was very skittish all day – even more than he usually was. Mark decided to play along, however. He closed his eyes and tried to wait patiently despite having no clue what Youngjae was going to ask for.

 “I’m still not sure why I need to close my—“ Mark stopped talking as he felt Youngjae’s lips on his own and a hand on the inside of his thigh, which he assumed Youngjae placed there to steady himself.

Mark raised his hands and kept his mouth from moving, afraid to put them anywhere. The moment he put his hands on Youngjae, the moment he loses any bit of professionalism he has left – and he _barely_ has any left at this point.

He felt his hands trembling in the space between them and he opened his eyes to find Youngjae staring back at him, wide-eyed and possibly frightened. Youngjae removed his hand from Mark’s thigh and leaned back.

Mark felt like he was almost choking. He knew what he wanted but he didn’t realize it would really happen so soon. He definitely didn’t expect _Youngjae_ to take the first step. The imaginary line between them was no more. 

Before he could even say anything, Youngjae was getting up and scurrying to the door. Mark jumped off the couch as quickly as he could. “Youngjae, wait! Where are you going?” “I didn’t know it was going to make you so uncomfortable. I thought—“ he said as he opened the door. “Youngjae-yah!” Too late though. Youngjae was already out the door.

He stood in his doorway and watched Youngjae flee and he couldn’t help but feel worried about too many things all at once. He knew Youngjae was a grown up and he could make it home alright but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t like a text or a call letting him know he got home safely anyway.

More than that though, he’s worried that he just completely fucked things up with someone he’s been wanting a chance with and fantasizing about for so long. He sat out on one of the wicker chairs he mentioned earlier to Youngjae and covered his hands with his face.

Youngjae didn’t seem to want to listen to him when he was leaving so Mark decided to maybe give him a bit of time to get home and calm down before calling him and explaining what happened and why he froze.

He walked back inside and picked up Coco in an attempt to distract himself but nothing at all was working.  Then he thought about the best distraction he could come up with – except for Youngjae and his indescribably adorable face – and that was his friend Jackson.

Jackson who always seemed to make time for him. Hopefully he could spare a bit of that time tonight too. Mark needed someone to hang out with and he seriously, _seriously_ needed a drink.

* * *

 

A few shared bottles of soju in and Mark is _not_ feeling happier. In fact, he’s feeling worse and even dumber than he was before he started drinking. He was stuck somewhere before pouting over a kiss with Youngjae he barely even got to have and wondering why people drink when they’re sad when alcohol is a depressant: it’s literally in the name that it’s going to make you more depressed.

Mark licked his lips again in an attempt to taste Youngjae’s on his own. He had forgotten how many times he licked his lips the past hour or two and they were starting to get chapped. Unfortunately, this just served to remind him once again of Youngjae’s slightly chapped but also slightly soft lips pressed against his own.

Mark wondered if that was Youngjae’s first kiss. _Probably not, as cute he is_ , he thought to himself. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be or not though honestly. While it would be nice if it was, a kiss like that that wasn’t even reciprocated would just be…disappointing, and probably not at all what Youngjae was hoping for.

Mark decided it was best not to text Youngjae tonight after all. Mark was a lightweight and he was _way_ too drunk at this point. The text might be coherent but it would almost surely be some drunken half-rant, half-confession. It’s best just to wait until tomorrow when he can soberly explain to Youngjae what happened.

 “What’s goin’ on with you tonight, hyung?” Jackson said beside him on the couch. “What do you mean?” Mark replied, hoping Jackson would just drop it and let him wallow in his own self-pity.

“Well, usually you’re busy on Monday nights. You never ask me to come over on Mondays. Not to mention you’re super depressed tonight about something, but you pretty much outright refused to tell me what it is.”

“Guy problems.” Is all Mark says in response and Jackson tilts his head a bit. “What does that even mean man?” Mark sighed aloud. ‘Maybe what I need is just to tell someone what’s going on.’ He thought to himself.

“There’s this guy I like, and I was pretty sure he liked me too. Uh, well he was over here today and he kissed me but I freaked out because we hadn’t actually reached that step before and he just did it suddenly and I didn’t kiss him back so he ran off. So I’ve pretty much just been sitting here worrying and stressing and beating myself up about for at least an hour before I even called you.” He rambled, and he saw the look on Jackson’s face change. “Huh.” Is all he got in response from his friend.

* * *

 

Youngjae lied on his bed, face first in a pillow, unmoving. He didn’t understand. He was _sure_ that Mark was just as into him as he was into Mark. How can someone be so friendly and flirty if they’re not interested?

He knew Mark was the teacher but Mark agreed that he wasn’t even _that_ much older than Youngjae. Why would he invite him over to his apartment to just study? Why did he insist on spending time with Youngjae after school anyway when Youngjae was going to leave and finally give him the afternoon to himself?

Youngjae had come straight home and told his parents he really wasn’t hungry and he ate something already anyway so they didn’t mind him staying in his room for the night. He didn’t want to talk to anyone or do anything. He thought about calling BamBam but he thought he might honestly cry if he had to retell the story to anyone else, so he just lied there on the bed with some sad music playing low from his phone beside him. He texted BamBam to apologize since he said he would call anyway.

Mark hadn’t texted him to even see if he was okay, or if he made it home alright. Maybe he was wrong and Mark really wasn’t interested in him after all. If Mark wasn’t interested, then it’s no wonder he froze up. His student kissed him and _put his hand on his thigh_. Youngjae didn’t even mean to put his hand on Mark’s thigh, to be fair. He just had it there to hold himself up while he kissed him. The thought of it made him feel even more guilty and distraught.

Youngjae didn’t know if Mark even wanted to hear from him, but he needed to apologize for making him so obviously uncomfortable. He raised his head from his pillow with much reluctance and grabbed ahold of his phone.

Youngjae originally thought to type “Hi Mark-hyung” but unfortunately it didn’t even feel like they were on a first name basis anymore. Youngjae really ruined everything. So instead he typed out a name he hadn’t used for his teacher in quite some time.

_Youngjae: Hi Professor Tuan. I’m really sorry about what I did earlier… I think I misunderstood things between us, and I really didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I hope you’ll accept my apology. I won’t do anything like that again, I promise. In the future, I hope you’ll keep tutoring me like you have been because it really has helped me._

Youngjae wasn’t really expecting a response from Mark that night, although he would have liked _something_. Just like he expected, though, he didn’t receive one.

* * *

 

A few more bottles down and both friends were feeling groggy and giggly. There was no more self-pity or sadness for Mark. He was finally at the point where everything was funny and he had pretty much forgotten about what happened earlier that day, but apparently Jackson hadn’t.

“You know, Mark-hyungie, that guy you talked about earlier. He doesn’t deserve you if he’s not even gonna let you explain yourself, you know?” “Yeah, you think so, Jacksonie?”

“Yeah. You are like, seriously hot, and I bet there are a ton of guys and girls out there that would love to be with you.” Jackson slurred, trying his best to speak coherently. At this point the two of them were switching freely between Mandarian, English, and Korean, none of which really sounded correct because they were so out of it.

“I guess.” Mark mumbled. He was doing fine but now that Jackson brought it up he didn’t feel good anymore. “I’m serious though. I can think of one person right now who would love to be with you.”

Mark looked at him with disbelief. “Oh yeah? Who’s that?” He watched Jackson scoot closer and place a hand on his thigh, close to where Youngjae had placed his own hand earlier that evening. “Me, hyung.”

“…You? You like me?” Jackson let out one of his typical bouts of hysterical laughter and Mark couldn’t help but cringe and the noise level. “I thought I was being obvious, hyung. Why don’t you give it a try? With me?” He said as he inched his hand further up Mark’s thigh, dangerously close to Mark’s groin.

Mark’s breath hitched and Jackson leaned closer before he carefully closed the distance between them. Mark could feel Jackson’s lips against his, his tongue darting out to meet Mark’s own. They were softer than what he remembered Youngjae’s being, but not as full.

Jackson wasn’t someone Mark had really seen as anything more than a friend. In fact, since he met Youngjae, he hadn’t looked at anyone else as more than a friend. It was only Youngjae.

Sober Mark would have probably pushed Jackson off or at least politely refused. But sadly sober Mark wasn’t here at the moment, replaced by a much more pliable, more much needy, much more lustful, highly intoxicated Mark.

Highly intoxicated Mark wasn’t too concerned with any consequences that may come from his actions tomorrow. He was only concerned with the fact that his extremely handsome friend was now palming him through his jeans, and it felt _so good_. He wanted more of it.

* * *

 

Mark woke up in his bed, unclothed, with his head _pounding_. He immediately turned off the alarm on his bedside table. It didn’t take long for thoughts of the previous night with his friend to come flooding back and his eyes went wide immediately. The English phrase “Oh fuck” was the only thing he could say as he scampered over to his dresser and immediately put on some boxers.

He could hear noise coming from his kitchen and Coco barking away. As he walked out of the bedroom, the small dog came running toward him and he picked her up, hoping she would stop barking because every single sound was blaring in his ear this morning. He drank _way too much_.

“Good morning, hyung.” Jackson said cheerfully as he sat two aspirin and a glass of water on the counter where Mark stood. “Thanks, Jackson. Uh…”

Jackson turned back around to the toaster and placed two more slices of bread in. “What is it, hyung?” “I honestly can’t remember everything that happened last night…” Mark murmured, and he heard Jackson chuckle.

“Are you wanting me to give you a play-by-play?” “Actually yes, if you don’t mind.” Finally Jackson turned around to look at him.

“Well uh, okay. We made out for a bit, I gave you a blowjob, and you gave me _a hand_ to help me out, if you know what I mean.” Mark narrowed his eyes at his sort-of-maybe-friend. “Is that it? We didn’t do anything else?”

“If you’re asking if we actually fucked, no. You were a bit too drunk for that. I already started to feel like I was taking advantage of you in the middle of the blowjob honestly. I didn’t realize you were as drunk as you actually were.” Jackson said honestly with a wary smile.

“No, you didn’t do that. It’s alright. Was I really that drunk though?” “Yeah you got a hell of a lot more drunk than I did. You were really down last night.” “Yeah, I guess so…”

Jackson stepped closer. “So I’m guessing nothing has really changed between us, relationship-wise? You’re still pining over your mystery guy?”

Mark looked at him and frowned, but still nodded. “Yeah Jacks, I’m sorry honestly. If I hadn’t had so much to drink last night I wouldn’t have agreed to anything. I really like this guy. And honestly I need to fix things before it’s too late.”

“I get it. It’s my fault for not trying earlier. I made us breakfast anyway. Uh… I hope you don’t mind but I borrowed some of your stuff. This flannel doesn’t fit me as well as it fits you, but it’ll do. Sorry but my clothes are all dirty and it looks really suspicious to wear the same clothing two days in a row.”

“Yeah I was kind of wondering why you had my shirt on. It’s cool. You can just return them in a day or two.” He heard a ‘pfft’ from his friend in response. “Really, you’re making me give the shirt back too? Even after the wonderful blowjob?”

“I don’t remember it being that good.” Mark shrugged playfully. “You might not remember it, but you came in like record time hyung.” Jackson smirked and Mark couldn’t help but blush at the younger man’s bluntness. “Fine, just keep the flannel.” He conceded.

* * *

 

Youngjae and BamBam walked into Mark’s classroom on edge that Tuesday, completely unsure of what to expect. Mark still hadn’t returned Youngjae’s text so he was almost positive Mark just hated him at this point. Youngjae apologized so honestly he wasn’t sure what else he could do.

He had finally told BamBam what happened earlier during the school day and Bam was livid. Youngjae was feeling pitiful and humiliated but BamBam was just angry that Mark had apparently “led Youngjae on for so long”.

As they passed Mark’s desk, Youngjae noticed a vase full of flowers – the same kind that he saw in Mark’s apartment on the dining table – but much newer and healthier. As they got closer, Youngjae noticed that there was a tag on the flowers.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but he had no idea who would be sending Mark flowers to the school. He had to know. The message was a bit messy and written in English. It took Youngjae a bit to read it, but luckily he had BamBam to help him understand it.

“What does it say, Bam?” “Umm…” was all BamBam replied with. “Umm as in you can’t read it?” Youngjae pressed, and BamBam looked up at him with a tense facial expression. “No, I can read it, Jae. I just don’t know if you want me to explain it to you or not.”

“Mook. Just tell me what it says already.” Youngjae used part of his friends real name to make sure he understood Youngjae was serious, and BamBam’s shoulders dropped. “Alright. It says ‘Thanks for last night, Mark-hyungie – Jackson’. Who’s Jackson…?” BamBam wondered aloud, and Youngjae felt like his heart dropped in his chest. He knew exactly who Jackson was, and he knew exactly what that note meant.

It made sense now, why Mark wasn’t interested in him. He was already with someone else. Jackson was Mark’s _friend._ He was either playing down their relationship for some reason or he meant friend as in friend-with-benefits. Either way, Youngjae felt sick to his stomach for being so blind and falling for someone like that. Youngjae thought he saw Jackson in a flannel that belonged to Mark was well, but he wasn’t sure earlier. Apparently he wasn’t wrong after all.

Youngjae went straight to his seat and BamBam followed quietly. He just needed to get through this class and he could just go somewhere else. He hadn’t spent any of his money from working yet. Maybe he’d go do something fun tonight.

* * *

 

Mark walked into his classroom nervously, and, sure enough, Youngjae and BamBam were sitting in the back in their usual spots. What he found odd, however, was the vase of flowers just like the ones in his apartment sitting on his desk. They weren’t there in the last class, so someone must have brought them during break time.

He walked over to them and noticed a small note, so he held it out and read it to himself. Eyes widening immediately, he practically ripped the note from the base of one of the flowers and crumpled it in his hands.

Mark walked around to his desk, threw the note in the trash can, and looked up to see Youngjae with his eyes down toward his desk and BamBam practically staring a hole through Mark. When Youngjae looked up, though, his eyes showed a mixture of betrayal, confusion, and anger. _He read it_ , Mark thought to himself, and he sunk down into his chair. Things just kept getting worse and worse.  

* * *

 

Mark watched as the students got out of their chairs and gathered their things yet again, but this time he didn’t even try to hide his eyes from drifting to Youngjae the way they always do anyway. He watched as Youngjae attempted to go around as far as possible from Mark’s desk, but the classroom was blocked that way so he had to talk in front of Mark.

“Youngjae-yah… are you going to stay after today? We didn’t really get to do any studying yesterday so I figured we could make up for it today… There’s something I wanted to talk to you about as well, if you would be willing to stay.” Youngjae almost looked physically pained at hearing Mark’s voice.

Youngjae looked up at Mark directly for the first time, and Mark could see something he didn’t think he had ever seen in Youngjae’s eyes. It wasn’t a tinge of anger this time. Youngjae was _indignant_ and he wasn’t even trying to hide it. Mark felt himself sinking a bit more for whatever was about to come.

“No thank you, Professor Tuan. Actually, I read something in English earlier and realized that I’ve gotten very good at comprehending it after all.” He said, the bitterness obvious.

“Ah, well, that’s good. I’m glad your English is getting better. Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Mark stuttered. “Have a nice evening, Professor Tuan.” “Goodbye, Youngjae-yah. Take care, okay?” Youngjae didn’t respond. He just nodded curtly and walked out.

* * *

 

Mark sat at his desk for who knows how long before he heard a “Hyung?” at the doorway. He immediately looked up, hoping it was Youngjae, but it was Jackson instead.

“Oh, hi Jackson-ah. What are you doing here?” He heard himself reply. “Well, I wanted to see if you liked the flowers I sent you. Umm… I know there was a note on them. I ordered them this morning before you got up and we talked, so…sorry about that.” Mark let out a huff of air at his own misfortune. _All because of a vase of flowers_. “It’s fine.”

“Also I know you’re usually here on Tuesdays tutoring that kid so I just wanted to stop by and say hi.” Jackson stated, but Mark’s mind was stuck since Jackson said the words _that kid._ Jackson thought Youngjae was a _kid_.

“He’s not a kid.” Mark said aloud before he even stop himself. “What?” “Youngjae – he’s 18. He’s not a kid.” “Okay… why is it bothering you so much? Why are you offended?” Jackson asked, confused and slightly defensive.

“Well, he’s an adult. It’s not okay to call him a kid. It’s not appropriate.” “Okay then. Sorry about that. What’s got you in such a bad mood anyway? You were fine this morning.”

Mark sighed and hung his head low. “The guy I was telling you about…he found out you and I messed around last night and now he _really_ hates me.”

“How did he find out exactly?” Jackson asked, completely dumbfounded at this point. “He read that note you left on the flowers. He knows you and I are friends and that you come over to my apartment a lot.”

“How did he read the note exactly? I just left the flowers like an hour ag—wait a second. The only ones who could have seen that note are students.” Mark didn’t respond to him. He just averted his eyes.

“The student you’ve been tutoring. Is that why you got so upset about me calling him a kid? Because calling him an adult somehow makes it okay that you’re in love with one of your students? Is that what’s going on here?” Jackson’s voice got louder and louder as he spoke, and Mark was worried someone would overhear them.

“Shut the door if you’re going to yell like that!” He said as quietly as possible, but not actually denying anything Jackson said.

“No need to. I’m not going to say anything else about it. You’d rather be pining over your student than be with me so I think our conversation is over honestly. Call me when you come to your senses, hyung.” Jackson deadpanned, and he left quickly. At least he shut the door so Mark wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else coming in.

Mark sat at his desk once again, head in his hands. The headache from earlier was back but it was a different kind this time. He fucked up so bad and he had no idea how to fix it. If he had only kissed Youngjae back, or went after him, or messaged him, or texted him back during the school day, this could have been avoided. Even the drunken confession would have been better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's going to have my head for this lol.  I finally hit the 40,000 word mark as well! This chapter was literally twice as long as pretty much any chapter before this one, so I hope you guys appreciate that! I know I always like when an author writes an exceptionally long chapter. :)
> 
> Honeslty I know this is a lot of angst for one chapter but I wanted to specifically get to this point in the story with this chapter. A lot happened and a lot more is going to happen in the next chapter. The characters aren't finished making mistakes just yet. Actually I expect the first actual smut to be in the next chapter as well.
> 
> Thanks for continuing with me through this story, everyone <3   
> Aliza


	12. Since It's Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for a lot of smut, a lot of drama, and a lot of apologies from your dear author for this mess lmao.

Youngjae and BamBam walked through the hallway in silence, and Youngjae was pretty sure he had never been so thankful to be at the school late before now. They were leaving after most students had already gone so the hallways were scarcely populated.

Youngjae wasn’t sure what gave him away, but soon enough he felt BamBam place a hand on his shoulder, and Youngjae stopped in his tracks. Youngjae was still looking at the ground when he felt his friend’s hand glide down his arm and stop at his own hand, tangling their fingers together.

Youngjae knew the gesture wasn’t meant to be romantic but more of an amenity instead. That’s how his relationship with BamBam worked. Their affection, often mistaken by others for romance, was more for warmth or platonic comfort. The intimacy they often shared wasn’t that of two lovers but they still felt as close as two could feel. He wouldn’t trade the relationship he had with his friend for absolutely anything. He wasn’t really concerned with how others often misunderstood them.

Youngjae finally raised his head to look at his friend who was already smiling warmly back at him. Despite the fact that he felt like his heart had literally just been broken, he couldn’t help but smile back at least a little bit.

So the two continued their stroll through the halls, still in silence but it felt less heavy on them now. Once they got outside and ready to part ways, Bam had offered to stay with Youngjae. Youngjae knew he probably needed his friend but told him it was fine and assured him that he’d be alright. BamBam had seemed reluctant to let go of his hand and leave, but eventually he did.

Unfortunately Youngjae didn’t realize how much of a mistake it actually was to let his friend leave, as it didn’t take long before the loneliness started to weigh on him again. Youngjae wasn’t even sure if he felt more hurt or angry at this point.

Should he be more upset that the person he ardently cared for and wanted to be with, and he _thought_ felt the same, had been with someone else the whole time? Or should he feel more angry, spiteful, and even _sick_ that he had been so grossly misled and fooled? The awful mix of feelings inside were making him feel overwhelmed and he was starting to feel physically sick as well. Youngjae wasn’t even aware you could feel _physically ill_ from heartbreak before this.

Youngjae wasn’t really even sure where to go. He didn’t want to go home, but he didn’t really want to be anywhere else either. He could go to work, but he was sure his coworkers would ask what’s wrong and he’s definitely not willing to explain this entire situation to anyone. He thought about calling BamBam again but he literally had just sent him away and he didn’t want to be rude, even if he was desperate.

* * *

 

Youngjae walked through a different hallway this time – a carpeted, brightly lit hallway in the middle of some nice hotel on his way to a room he probably shouldn’t have paid for, but he couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. He got the money working at a job he started in order to see Mark, and maybe this was his way of sticking it to his teacher, even if Mark knew nothing about it.

Mark...Mark hadn’t called, hadn’t even texted – it’s not like Youngjae would have answered or replied anyway, but that’s not the point. It was becoming more and more obvious to Youngjae that Mark didn’t give a damn at all. Youngjae was just a student who made the mistake of assuming Mark liked him.

He wasn’t sure where or _when_ he went wrong with his thinking. Maybe he was just used to people like BamBam, who genuinely cared for you when they acted like they did. Youngjae was still a naïve boy who hadn’t really experienced heartbreak or betrayal much before now, or at least not enough to make him feel like this. It was unsettling to think that he had allowed himself to fall so much, so quickly, for someone who didn’t even feel the same way.

* * *

 

Youngjae walked into his room for the night, closed the door behind him quickly, and looked around. He had enough money saved up to get a fairly nice room with plenty of money in the bank left over so he splurged a bit on the room.

The bed was bigger than the full-sized one he had at home, and he immediately dropped his bookbag on the floor in order to lay on it. It was soft, plush, and _almost_ everything he needed right now. No matter how nice the room was, he was still going to be lonely and upset as a result. What he needed was his best friend to share this with him and make him feel better.

He decided to finally text BamBam back after all, hoping he wasn’t too busy.

_Youngjae: Hey Bam, are you busy right now?_

Of course he received a response back immediately from his friend, as per usual.

_BamBam: I’m not busy. I’m just texting Yugyeom. Are you okay Jae?_

_Youngjae: I’m still feeling so bad, Bam. Could you meet me where I am and stay with me?_

_BamBam: Yeah of course… where are you?_

_Youngjae: I bought a hotel room for the night_

_BamBam: …What? A hotel room? Why are you in a hotel room?_

_Youngjae: I didn’t want to go home_

_BamBam: So why didn’t you come to my house?_

_Youngjae: I didn’t really want to go there either. I thought I wanted to be alone but I started really wishing you were here with me. Please come?_

_BamBam: I’m packing a bag now. I’ll pack you some stuff too. Text me the hotel address and room number._

* * *

 

Youngjae heard the door ring and opened it to let BamBam in. The younger boy looked particularly worried when the door was opened, as if he had expected Youngjae to have puffy red eyes from crying.

BamBam walked through the room and turned back to Youngjae with surprised eyes. “This room is really nice! How much did it cost?” “Enough…” Youngjae replied, running his fingers through his hair.

“So what have you even been doing for the past two hours since I saw you?” Youngjae shrugged in response. “Not much. I got a cup of coffee, got upset, got angry, and then decided to just blow my money on a hotel room. So here we are now.”

BamBam sighed conspicuously. “You should have just called me Jae. I would have came earlier.” “I know…I just didn’t want to bother you.” “You know you’re never bothering me. I’d do whatever I could to help you feel better. _You know that_.” BamBam replied, the scolding tone dripping from his words.

Youngjae just let himself fall back on the bed again, letting out an “ahhhh”. It was different than earlier. This time he had BamBam to fall back on the bed with him. “What do you want to do Bam? Do you want to watch tv?” Youngjae asked. He had his eyes closed and he could feel the other’s right arm pressed against his left. “Nope.”

Youngjae opened his eyes slightly and turned his head toward BamBam. “Oh? What then?” “Will you sing me a song, Jae? You always feel better when you sing. It makes me happy too.”

“I…suppose I can do that, yeah. I don’t know what to sing though.” “Just sing whatever song comes to mind.” Youngjae pondered on it for a moment, before letting out a breath and beginning to sing a song he felt was particularly appropriate for the situation.

Youngjae sang the first song that came to mind, a heartrending ballad about a woman who chooses to leave the man she loves because he doesn’t feel the same way anymore, or maybe he never did. He could see BamBam scowl at him for his choice of song.

His voice was getting lower and lower throughout the chorus as he tried to keep himself from choking up. BamBam placed his hand on the small of Youngjae’s back and rubbed slightly for comfort.

Youngjae kept on with the song, hoping the words would lead him to some understanding of his own feelings when he was feeling more lost than ever now.

“Jae.” His eyes met BamBam’s immediately. “Sing something happy. Don’t sing sad things. It’ll just make you feel worse.” Youngjae felt grateful to his friend as he racked his brain trying to think of a “happy” song to sing to satisfy BamBam.

“Okay… sing this one with me?” “You know I don’t sing well.” “Yes you do Bam. You only pretend like you can’t to be silly. I know you can sing.” BamBam let out a huff and Youngjae started to sing again, hoping this one would be better.

BamBam had caught on to the song as soon as Youngjae started singing it – it was a song the two both liked and had listened to together quite a bit. Youngjae was finally smiling while he sang, both laughing as they sang the silly lyrics together.

They finished the song in wonderfully overdramatic harmony, laughing and playing on the bed. “How do you feel, Jae?” BamBam asked light-heartedly but Youngjae knew he really did want to know. “I’m better. I still feel… conflicted, and overwhelmed.”

“We really need to talk about it, you know. It’s fine to play games and have fun but that’s not really going to make you feel better. I don’t think you’re going to get past it without talking about how you honestly feel.”

“I know. I just… I don’t know what to say? I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel Bam-ah. I was thinking about it earlier and I have so many different feelings at all once. I feel heartbroken. Like really, truly heartbroken. Maybe it’s just puppy love since I’ve never really felt this way about someone before but it hurts so fucking much. I feel like I’ve been cheated and we weren’t even together. But at the same time, I feel angry and spiteful and I want to do something reckless just because. That’s part of the reason I bought the room for the night. You know I got that job just to see him more and I just felt like this was a good way to shove it in his face, no matter how silly that is. He’s not going to know I’m here and he obviously doesn’t even give a fuck but you know what, I don’t care. I just…I can’t believe he doesn’t even care, Bam. He hasn’t called me, hasn’t texted me, nothing. I even apologized to him for what happened yesterday! He couldn’t even be bothered to reply.”

He rambled on and on but BamBam’s eyes never strayed. He responded occasionally and sometimes gave Youngjae an encouraging touch on his shoulder as a silent “continue”. Youngjae truly wouldn’t trade BamBam and their friendship for anything.

“Bam… I really just don’t want to feel bad anymore.” “I know Jae. I’m sorry I can’t take it away for you. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.”

“…What if there is something?” Youngjae blurted out, immediately regretting it because he saw BamBam’s eyes narrow. “What?” the younger boy replied and Youngjae bit his lip.

“Jae what are you trying to say right now?” BamBam’s voice was more demanding, and Youngjae uncharacteristically averted his from his friend before continuing. “I just… I just want to feel good, for a little bit, you know? It might not last, but it’s something. I want…” instead of finishing the sentence, even though it was probably already obvious what he meant, he traced a hand up BamBam’s arm earning a shiver from his friend adjacent to him.

“Youngjae I don’t think that’s what you really want. I think you’re just upset and mad and you said it yourself: you want to do something reckless. Isn’t this a bit _too_ reckless, though? Don’t you think you might regret it? We stopped doing that kind of thing together for a reason. I don’t want to do anything that messes up our friendship.”

Youngjae couldn’t stop himself from frowning. He knew his friend was probably right, at least mostly. It wasn’t a good idea, but Youngjae had no doubt that something like this wouldn’t harm his friendship with BamBam. He was pretty sure nothing could harm their friendship. His friend was trying to look out for him, but Youngjae knew what he wanted.

“If… if you’re worried about it because you’re worried about me or because of any impact it might have on our friendship, you don’t need to be. I know what I’m asking for, Bam-ah. Honestly the more that I think about it, it would be more comfortable for me this way. I don’t think the first time needs to be some overly romantic, rose petal on the bed, slow music event. If it were like that I’d probably be nervous and awkward anyway. But with you, everything is comfortable. It wasn’t awkward with us before or even after we stopped doing those things, so I don’t think it would be this time either. I think things will be fine, since it’s us.”

BamBam looked like he was pondering something but Youngjae didn’t know what. He didn’t want BamBam to think he was trying to pressure him into it, however, so he continued. “If you were trying to talk me out of it because you honestly don’t want to do it though, I understand. We don’t need to, okay? I’m not going to be upset or anything.”

BamBam’s eyes snapped to meet his and he shook his head quickly. “No it’s not like that, Jae. It’s not that I’m against actually doing it, I just didn’t want do it if you’re only feeling spiteful toward him. You’re not going to accomplish anything that way. I don’t want you to regret it later.”

“I won’t regret it later, Bam. Just, for tonight…how about we both do something to feel good?” BamBam chuckled and said “I’m not really feeling bad though.”

Youngjae rolled onto his side and inched closer to his friend. “It’ll make you feel _better_ then.” He said before moving his hand from his friend’s arm to his stomach and playing with the hem of it. “Alright…” BamBam replied lowly, his breath hitching as Youngjae’s hand slipped underneath his shirt.

Youngjae removed his hand and got off the bed, taking BamBam’s hand signaling him to do the same. “Bam-ah, take this off.” Youngjae said, rubbing his fingers over the fabric of BamBam’s shirt before removing his own.

After both were off, Youngjae stopped and looked at his friend a bit hesitantly. BamBam noticed and immediately asked what was wrong. “Do you want to… what all do you want to do? It’s up to you.” “If we’re going to do it, we might as well do everything right?” BamBam replied before placing hand on the back of Youngjae’s neck and pulling him into a soft, chaste kiss.

Youngjae had almost forgotten what it felt like to kiss someone, even though he _technically_ had kissed Mark the day prior. Honestly though, Youngjae felt like that kiss didn’t even count since Mark made no effort to kiss him back, but that was irrelevant right now. The only person he was going to worry about, at least for tonight, was BamBam.

BamBam’s lips were full and velvety and felt nice moving against his own. There wasn’t much desperation in the kiss at first since the two knew they had all the time they needed. This was more about exploring than anything else. There was no pent up sexual frustration – both of them barely knew what to do anyway.

They hadn’t gotten much further than this when they were younger. The furthest they went was giving each other handjobs, so almost any territory they ventured into tonight would be new for both of them. It was exciting to Youngjae, knowing he may finally know what it feels like to really be with someone, even if he never expected that person to be BamBam.

Youngjae placed his hand on the side of BamBam’s hip and rubbed the pad of his thumb in circles against it, gaining a soft moan from BamBam in response. Choosing to take the moan as a sign of encouragement, Youngjae moved his hands down to the belt on BamBam’s jeans and started to unhook them when his phone started ringing all the sudden.

BamBam broke the kiss quickly and stepped back to look at Youngjae’s phone lying on the bed. “Just let it ring. I’ll check it later.” Youngjae said as he moved closer to his friend again, but BamBam shook his head. “It might be important. If it’s your parents and you don’t answer they might call mine and they’ll figure out we’re not where we’re supposed to be.”

Youngjae sighed and looked over, just as the phone stopped ringing and the screen turned black. When he lit the screen again, it said “Missed call: Mark-hyung”. “It was Mark.” He said flatly, and BamBam sighed. “Wonder what he wants.” “Probably to make some excuse or lie again.” Youngjae replied, but then the phone sounded again and it was a text this time, also from Mark.

Youngjae opened the phone to read it, even if he wasn’t particularly interested in whatever it said. He just wanted the notification off his lock screen. He made a mental note even before reading it to change Mark’s nickname in his phone to something other than “Mark-hyung” at some point.

_Mark-hyung: Hi Youngjae. I guess you probably don’t want to talk to me right now, but I really need to explain something to you and I don’t want to do it in a text. Just… please give me a call back when you can?_

Youngjae really didn’t want to deal with this. He started to put his phone again but BamBam held out his hand and Youngjae, reluctantly, handed it over for him to read. BamBam read it over and Youngjae could see the glare in his eyes.

“I really don’t trust this guy. What does he need to explain? It was obvious what happened, and his reaction when he saw the flowers made it even _more_ obvious. He’s fucking around with another teacher. What does he need to explain? Is he just going to make it worse and let you know he’s not interested? Is that really necessary?”

“Let’s just forget about him for now. I’ll worry about it later, okay?” Youngjae sat on the edge of the bed and BamBam walked over closer again, inserting himself between Youngjae’s slightly parted legs. “I just thought of something though…” BamBam said slowly.

Youngjae looked up at him with questioning eyes. “We don’t err…have the stuff we need? You know what I mean?...” Youngjae’s eyes widened and his face flushed. _Lube and condoms. You have to have lube and condoms for sex._

“Oh yeah… well, this is awkward.” “I’ll go buy them.” BamBam said suddenly. “What? You’re gonna go buy them? It’s fine Bam, we don’t have to go that far…” Youngjae refuted, but BamBam shook his head. “No…I want to. You’re right. Honestly I didn’t ever think that my first time would be with you, but I want to do it. I’ll go buy the stuff we need. You just stay here okay?”

“Okay… Just hurry back, alright? I already feel kind of hot and bothered, if you know what I mean.” BamBam chuckled. “I’ll hurry up. If I get back and you’ve already finished up by yourself I’m gonna be really mad though. Watch some tv or something.”

“Yeah yeah. I’ll be here when you get back, Bam-ah.” “Okay Jae.” BamBam replied before he turned around and left the room quickly.

* * *

 

Youngjae sat on the bed underneath the covers watching the newest episode of a drama that he hadn’t even been watching before – he was getting spoilers but it was good enough that he might catch up on it anyway – when the phone rang. Thinking it was BamBam, he answered quickly without taking his eyes away from the screen.

“ _Please_ tell me you’re almost back by now. I’ve been waiting in this hotel for like 20 minutes.” Youngjae pleaded.

“…Youngjae-yah?”

Youngjae’s eyes widened. “Professor T-Tuan?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Hey…” “Hey… Sorry I thought someone else was calling-“

“Why are you in a hotel room? And why are you back to calling me Professor Tuan?” Mark interrupted. Youngjae stayed silent for a moment. He didn’t really want to talk to Mark at all right now. He didn’t feel like he had to explain anything he was doing, and honestly he knew the conversation was going to kill the good mood he was in.

“Youngjae, are you still there?” “I’m here.” He deadpanned.

“Nevermind about the Professor Tuan thing. We can talk about that another time… why are you in a hotel room?” Mark sounded genuinely worried, so Youngjae figured he would at least quell his distress about it.

“I’m just staying at one tonight. It’s not a big deal.” “But…why? Why aren’t you at home?” Mark asked again. “I didn’t want to go home.” “Is something going on at home? You can tell me if something is wro-“

“It’s nothing like that. I just didn’t feel like it. Stop worrying about it.” His voice was probably an octave higher by the time he finished speaking, but he didn’t care anymore.

Youngjae could hear Mark let out a loud, slow breath before he said anything. “Of course I’m going to worry about you, Youngjae-yah. You’re my student. Do your parents know that you’re at a hotel?”

“No, they don’t. They think I’m staying at BamBam’s house.” “Is BamBam there with you?” “Yes, but he’s gone to the store right now. He needed to buy…something.”

“Needed to buy what?” “Sorry, I can’t tell you that.” “Okay… it’s nothing bad right? Are you guys drinking?” Mark asked.

“No. We’re not drinking.” “You’re not going to tell me what you’re doing, are you?” “No, professor.”

“Okay then. Well, do you have a bit of time? So we can talk?” “Honestly probably not. Bam will be back any minute now, then I have to go because we’ll be busy.”

Youngjae heard another sigh from the older man. “You work tomorrow, right?” “Yeah.” “Okay… well, we’ll figure something out then. I really need to explain what happened between me and Jackson. Something _did_ happen, but probably not what you think.”

“What if I told you I’m not interested in your explanation?” Youngjae snapped back. He knew he was being petty, but he was feeling so hurt. He wasn’t letting Mark simply explain it away. He fell too hard too fast and he’s not interested in getting his heart broken yet again.

“Youngjae don’t be like that. Just let me explain it first before you shut me down, okay? What time do you get off work tomorrow? I’ll buy you some food or something. Is that alright?”

“Maybe, okay? I’m still mad at you.” “I know… For what it’s worth, I’m really sorry that you’re hurting Youngjae-yah. You have no idea how sorry I am.”

“Alright. Is it okay if I go now…?” “Yeah… take care, okay? Please call me if you need anything.” “Okay, goodnight.” “Goodnight, Youngjae-yah. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

BamBam arrived shortly after Youngjae ended his phone call with a frantic look on his face. “I had to go to like 3 stores to get lube!” he had yelled before even closing the door.

“I knew we needed it though, so I went until I found some.” He said with a smile. Youngjae decided to keep his quiet about his conversation with Mark since he didn’t want BamBam to be any more worried or possibly angry.

As BamBam took off his shoes and jacket, Youngjae started to realize how _real_ the situation was. He and BamBam were going to actually have sex. _He_ was going to actually have sex. For the first time. With his best friend, of all people.

“I want to be the err…bottom.” Youngjae said suddenly, and BamBam was obviously taken aback. “You do? Why?” “Well…I’ve tried it with my fingers and that feels really good, so I want to try the real thing…” Youngjae flushed, having never told BamBam before that he had tried using his fingers before.

“Okay… but there’s something I want to try too.” “What do you want to try?” “I want to suck you off before I fuck you.” Youngjae tried to keep himself from cringing at the lewd words coming from BamBam’s mouth. It was usual to hear this kind of talk from his friend, but lately it had been directed only at Yugyeom. Even if he was directed at Youngjae occasionally, it was a joke. This time, he was being serious.

“It’s for the same reason, really: curiosity.” BamBam explained further. Youngjae nodded and pulled his friend closer to him. BamBam’s breath hitched as Youngjae’s hand came in contact with his skin, and Youngjae chuckled softly.

“Are you nervous, Bam-ah?” BamBam nodded with no hesitation. “Me too.” Youngjae replied, smiling. “It’s okay though, since it’s us.” BamBam nodded again. “Since it’s us.”

Youngjae and BamBam walked over to the bed and the latter once again removed his clothing, one piece at a time. After BamBam removed everything except his boxers, he kneeled down in front of Youngjae to remove his.

BamBam removed Youngjae’s boxers slowly, and he looked up at Youngjae once they were off. Youngjae was already half-hard from anticipation. “Go ahead and lay down on the bed, Youngjae-hyung.”

Youngjae couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s addressing him as hyung. “Hyung? You never call me that.” “I think I can call you hyung tonight though, right? It’s a special occasion…” BamBam replied as he removed his own boxers and climbed onto the bed in front of Youngjae.

Youngjae laid his head against the pillow and peered at BamBam who was crawling on his knees to get between Youngjae’s legs yet again that night. Youngjae breathed in sharply as BamBam took him into his hand quickly, but not roughly. He watched Youngjae’s face as he began to move his hand steadily.

Youngjae had forgotten how good it feels to have someone else do this instead of his own hand. He left out a soft moan and he watched as BamBam’s lips curled up into a smile. “Bam-ah…” “Are you ready for more, hyung?” “Please, please” he breathed.

The smile on BamBam’s face turned into more of a smirk as he leaned down on one elbow, still holding a hand on Youngjae’s now fully-erect dick. Youngjae reached behind him to grab another pillow to stack behind his head so he could have a better viewing angle as BamBam tasted the head of his cock and slowly licked down the shaft until he reached the base that his hand was covering.

Youngjae let out a deep breath and watched intently as BamBam finally, _finally_ , wrapped his lips around Youngjae’s cock and descended slowly. He reached down and threaded his fingers in BamBam’s hair, rubbing his fingers back and forth to massage his scalp.

BamBam hummed softly at the loving treatment from Youngjae as he sped up gradually with Youngjae’s moans loudening at the same pace. “Bam-ah, keep going… that feels so good.” He breathed out between moans.

When BamBam finally got comfortable in his rhythm, he looked up at Youngjae who was still watching him attentively. Youngjae was trying his best to keep his eyes open. BamBam’s mouth was so wet and hot around him.

The pleasure BamBam was giving him now was far greater than having his own or even someone else’s hand on his cock and he was struggling from the moment BamBam took his dick into his mouth in its entirety, but when he looked up at Youngjae he had to physically hold himself back from cumming on the spot.

BamBam must have noticed and took this as a challenge, however, as he began to move his mouth at an even faster pace than before. He moved his hand from Youngjae’s dick to his thigh and he pressed down _hard_ , hard enough to convince Youngjae that there would definitely be a mark there in the morning. In the heat of the moment, just like he had fantasized about with Mark before, Youngjae thought the idea of having marks left on his skin after sex sounded really sexy.

Youngjae squeezed his hand in BamBam’s hair a bit tighter and he heard a muffled groan from the younger man. BamBam retaliated by gripping even tighter against Youngjae’s slim thighs. Youngjae could feel his impending orgasm getting closer once again and there was no way he was going to be able to hold back this time due to the sensory overload of pleasure and pain, so he let go of BamBam’s hair and spread his legs apart even farther.

“Bam-ah, come up here. I’m about to cum, please” he pleaded, and BamBam quickly complied, removing his mouth from Youngjae’s cock and releasing his grip on Youngjae’s thighs. He crawled up to Youngjae quickly and grabbed ahold of Youngjae’s cock once again with his hand moving at a pace that held no teasing, just desire to have his best friend come undone before his eyes.

Youngjae had no idea how he looked to BamBam right now but he could only imagine the pleading look in his eyes as he panted and moaned desperately. They were in a hotel and neither of them gave a single fuck about neighbors hearing them right now.

Youngjae opened his mouth wide and tore his eyes away from BamBam, but the latter quickly took his free hand to grip Youngjae’s chin and pull him back to look before crashing his lips onto Youngjae’s as he came. He could feel his legs spasm slightly as he let out a completely unhindered moan into his friend’s mouth.

BamBam pulled away from Youngjae after a moment but continued to milk him through his orgasm until Youngjae was desperately pushing his hand away and shaking his head, pleading for no more. After his orgasm was through he could see BamBam smirking at him as the younger man got off the bed and went over to the small bag he retrieved from one of the three convenience stores he had to go to in order to purchase everything they needed for proper sex.

He watched as BamBam pulled out a box of tissues and got one out. He quickly wiped the cum off his own hand before walking back to the bed with the bag in tow and slowly wiping down Youngjae’s lower torso, the older man still panting and catching his breath.

BamBam waited on the bed until Youngjae’s breathing normalized before running his hand along the side of Youngjae’s thigh again. Youngjae knew what he wanted immediately upon glancing down and seeing BamBam’s fully-hard dick curved upright and resting against his lower stomach.

“Do you want to fuck me, Bam-ah?” the words sounded so filthy coming from his own mouth. Judging by the look on BamBam’s face, he was taken by surprise as well. But, just like having BamBam’s tight grip on his thigh moments ago, the lewdness of it made him just feel even hotter. He liked feeling like he was wanted by someone. He like having someone look at him the way BamBam did when he asked such a short but direct question. He liked every bit of it, and he could tell that BamBam did too from the smirk on his face.

“I want to fuck you so badly right now hyung.” BamBam replied, just as wanton, lust dripping from every word. “Why don’t you turn over for me and get on your hands and knees?” BamBam posed as a sweet question but Youngjae knew while what he was about to get would be many things, sweet wasn’t one of them.

Youngjae didn’t need much convincing. He’d waited long enough for this. Was it who he truly wanted to be with? No. Did he even want to _think_ about that guy right now though? Also no. He could worry about Mark and his presumably half-assed apology tomorrow, or the next day. Right now he just really wanted his best friend to fuck him. And the last thing he wanted was romantic. He just wanted it dirty.

Youngjae rolled over and raised up on his still slightly-wobbly legs. He parted his legs once again, this time farther than before, and pressed the side of his face against the pillow, and arched his back deeply to give BamBam the best view and best angle possible.

“Fuckkkkk Jae you look really hot like that. Are you doing that just so I’ll look at you?” “Maybe.” Was all BamBam received as a response from the older boy, but they both knew it was true.

BamBam rubbed his hand against Youngjae’s ass in a circle before smacking it quickly, earning a yelp from Youngjae. “Did you like that, hyung?” he heard BamBam ask smugly, and he nodded fiercly against the pillow but BamBam insisted on hearing a vocal answer. “Answer the question. Did you like it?” He asked, giving Youngjae’s ask another smack – harder this time.

“Y-Yes! I liked it!” Youngjae yelled out, ass cheek still stinging from a bit of pain. “You’re a little bit kinky, you know.” BamBam laughed. “Get on with it already!” Youngjae yelled out in annoyance. He was way too horny for BamBam to be playing around like this. Youngjae could already feel his dick twitching in interest from the rough treatment at the hands of his friend, and his friend’s ogling and admiration of his body.

“Alright, alright.” Was all BamBam said before he popped the cap on the bottle of lubricant and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before rubbing them together to warm it up slightly. Then, with no forewarning, Youngjae felt a finger rub against his entrance in a circle similar to the hand on his ass only moments prior before BamBam slowly inserted one finger in him. “You said you’ve done this before, right?” BamBam asked, and Youngjae nodded in response. “So I don’t have to go to slowly then?” “No, it won’t hurt me.” He breathed out.

The lubricant made the slide easy and Youngjae let out a groan at the feeling of BamBam’s slender finger knuckle-deep inside him. BamBam wasted no time adding another finger alongside the first, and then a third, and Youngjae was already fully-hard and a moaning mess again.

BamBam alternated between pulling all three fingers out at once and pressing them back in and splaying his fingers out in an attempt to work Youngjae as well as possible to minimize the pain.

It wasn’t until Youngjae was backing his ass up against BamBam’s fingers that the younger man brushed against Youngjae’s prostate slightly and Youngjae yelled out “Ah!” BamBam thrust his fingers back into Youngjae at the same angle once again, quicker this time, and he earned another loud moan and cry from Youngjae.

Youngjae was at the point where he couldn’t take any more, afraid he would cum for a second time before BamBam even fucked him if he didn’t stop. “Bam please, _please_ fuck me already!” he cried out, eyes shut tightly and legs feeling like jelly.

Suddenly he felt BamBam pull out his fingers abruptly and he couldn’t stop himself from whining. “Hurry, please” he begged as he heard BamBam opening a condom and struggling slightly with putting it on. It was probably BamBam’s first time putting on a condom and they didn’t even _need_ to use once since they had only been with each other, but it was just good practice anyway.

After a few more moments he felt something slightly cold prodding against his entrance. “Deep breath, Jae.” BamBam commanded, and Youngjae complied. He felt BamBam press into him and the feeling was absolutely nothing like having his or BamBam’s fingers in him.

It wasn’t necessarily painful, or at least not like how he had heard others describe it, but rather uncomfortable more than anything. It was a weird feeling, having something that large inside him. There was a slight sting as BamBam got farther and farther in, however, but Youngjae could handle it.

His legs still tensed up, however, and he knew BamBam could feel it since he had his hands gripping Youngjae’s hips. “Hyung, are you alright? How does it feel?” he stifled his movements while he waited for Youngjae to respond. “I’m okay Bam. You…you feel so big.” It probably sounded silly but it was true. The feeling of being filled up was incredible.

BamBam let out a hearty laugh and brought his hips forward suddenly, earning another cry from Youngjae beneath him. “Thanks.” He finished before slowly pulling back and pushing forward, setting a leisurely pace at first before slowly increasing the speed.

The feeling for Youngjae was amazing. The pain subsided quickly and all that was left was pleasure as BamBam began snapping his hips into Youngjae’s, the sound of their bodies practically clapping against each other. The sounds of their moans and stunted breathing filled the room as BamBam smacked Youngjae’s ass once more, obviously enjoying doing it as much as Youngjae enjoyed having it done to him.

Suddenly BamBam pulled out and pressed Youngjae’s body down where he was practically laying on his stomach and the younger man climbed on top of him to straddle Youngjae’s hips. BamBam pushed back into him quickly and fucked into him at the same pace he had already started, but the angle was different and it felt new and even more pleasuring for both men.

Youngjae liked the feeling of having BamBam’s body on top of his. BamBam wasn’t very heavy so it wasn’t like he was being crushed, but he was still pressing him down and every time he thrust into him it made the bed bounce slightly along with Youngjae too. BamBam’s thighs were on both sides of Youngjae’s hips and he had his hands on either side of Youngjae’s head to keep himself up.

Youngjae could hear BamBam’s breathing getting even faster and his movements became more erratic over time, signaling his release soon. “Bam-ah, I need to cum again – let me turn on my side” he panted, and BamBam was off him immediately and on his side waiting to enter him once again. Youngjae rolled onto his side and raised his leg before BamBam grabbed it and pulled it back to place over his own two legs.

He pressed into Youngjae for a final time as Youngjae grabbed his dick and roughly worked himself at the fastest pace he could. The feeling of having BamBam thrusting in him and his own hand wrapped around his cock was almost too much for him, and he knew their hotel neighbors absolutely hated them about right now. The bed had rocked a bit too hard and hit the wall a few times and he hoped there wasn’t any marks against the wall because he didn’t have _that_ much money and that would be a terrible thing to have to explain to his parents.

“Jae, hyung, I’m gonna cum” BamBam said frantically, and he was thrusting at the fastest pace he could manage. Youngjae could feel himself getting close as well as he rocked his hips back to match BamBam with every thrust. Both their bodies were going to be sore from their slender frames slamming against each other tomorrow, but that was the least of either of their worries right now.

He felt BamBam pull his hips into a near vice-grip and his movements stunted as he let out a choked moan and released into the condom. Within moments Youngjae was hitting his second orgasm of the night, this one even more intense than the first one, and he felt like he couldn’t even breathe for a moment as he release onto the bedsheets.

It took both of them a bit of time before either moved. BamBam finally pulled out of Youngjae slowly in an attempt to keep as much cum inside the condom as he could, even though Youngjae already came all over their sheets.

Youngjae watched as BamBam got up once more and pulled the condom off his nearly softened dick and tossed it into the trash can by the desk in the room. He walked – or maybe a better word was wobbled – over to the bed once again and sat down on the edge before he brushed his fingers through Youngjae’s messy hair softly with an equally soft smile on his face.

“That was… wow.” Youngjae let out a huff of air and nodded, no words needed. That’s probably exactly what he would have said anyway.

“I guess we need to change the sheets and take a shower now.” “I ordered some more sheets while you were gone getting condoms and lube actually. I kinda figured we would need some.” “Oh, good thinking.” BamBam replied.

“Come on, Jae. We need to take a shower.” Youngjae groaned and BamBam tried once again to get him to move. “The cum is gonna get sticky. You really should get up, hyung. It’s gross.”

“Are you going to call me hyung from now on?” Youngjae replied as he willed himself off the bed and followed BamBam into the bathroom. “Probably.” BamBam laughed. The younger man turned on the water in the shower and the two stepped in together just like they always did, although they had undoubtedly reached an even closer level of intimacy now.

* * *

 

Mark sat back on his couch with Coco in his lap, eating takeout for yet another day. This has been honestly one of the worst days he’s had in a while though, and he’s too stressed to do anything, much less actually cook. Maybe he’d start cooking if he had someone else to cook for as well.

Youngjae got mad at him, Jackson got mad at him, and then Youngjae wouldn’t even tell him what he was doing in a hotel alone with BamBam. He had always been slightly wary of Youngjae’s extremely close relationship with BamBam, but he was pretty sure nothing was going between the two boys.

Unfortunately that only made him feel more nervous because _what could they be doing_? What could BamBam be buying that Youngjae refused to tell Mark about? Youngjae said it wasn’t alcohol, so what the hell was it?

Youngjae seemed like he didn’t want to talk to him at all. He only picked up because he thought it was BamBam calling him. Mark couldn’t help but be envious once again of the younger Thai boy. He wanted to be the one Youngjae was looking forward to getting a call from. He wanted to be the one that Youngjae was staying in that hotel somewhere with, but most of all he wanted to be the one Youngjae looked at with such trust and love. Youngjae _did_ look at him like that before Mark fucked it all up.

He told Youngjae to call but he knew Youngjae wasn’t going to call. Youngjae wanted nothing to do with him right now, and that definitely wouldn’t change until Mark could finally explain things properly.

* * *

 

Youngjae and BamBam watched the television from the bed and ate, having showered and changed the sheets already, when BamBam got a text message from Yugyeom asking how his day was since they didn’t really get the chance to talk after school.

Youngjae watched the smile creep onto BamBam’s face as he texted back and forth to Yugyeom, and he felt bad. He felt like he had pressured BamBam into something he shouldn’t have tonight and the only thing he could think of to do to help fix it was tell BamBam the truth finally.

“Bam-ah.” He started, and BamBam put down his phone to look at him. “Yugyeom… you should ask him out.” BamBam’s eyes narrowed suddenly. “Why do you think that?”

“Because he likes you. Trust me.” “What are you talking about? Why are you so sure?”

“Jaebum told me that Yugyeom likes you. Honestly we were waiting for you two to figure it out on your own, but I want to see you happy and you’re happy with him. So you should ask him out. He’s head over heels for you just like you are for him.”

Youngjae watched as the words sank in and his friend picked up his phone again to look at his conversation with Yugyeom.

“So… he really does like me?”

“Yeah Bam, he does. I’m really sorry for not telling you sooner… it’s not that I didn’t want you to know, I just thought maybe it would feel better if you two confessed to each other instead of having someone tell you like this. But seeing that look on your face made me realize it’s better to just tell you anyway because I love seeing you so happy like this.” Youngjae confided, and BamBam looked over to him with a bright smile. “Thanks, Jae. I’ll ask him out at school.”

A thought popped into Youngjae’s head as he laid beside his friend. “So, I’m just curious…if you knew how Yugyeom felt about you, would you have still done what we did?”

BamBam placed his phone on the nightstand on his side of the bed and looked at Youngjae softly. “If I were already dating Yugyeom, then no. Because I wouldn’t cheat on him. But if you had told me and I wasn’t dating him yet, then yeah probably. It made you feel better, or it got your mind off it at the very least. So I would have done it.”

Youngjae smiled. Is it a bad idea for friends to do this kind of thing to cheer each other up? Yes. Definitely a bad idea. Youngjae didn’t know how he felt about using sex as a tool to feel better or get his mind off Mark, but he did it anyway because it was BamBam and he knew the two of them could deal with it. Youngjae wasn’t going to let himself regret it and he hoped that BamBam wouldn’t either.

* * *

 

Youngjae and BamBam woke to the alarm sounding for them to usually get up and get ready for school, but both decided that it “wasn’t worth going to school today”. Youngjae had bruises on his legs and both of them were way too sore to even bother. Youngjae called in sick to work as well. He made sure to tell them that he could work the next day, however.

He didn’t really expect to be sore at all but he was not feeling like doing much of anything today. It was unfortunate that they had to pack up and check out of the hotel by 11:00am. He could have stayed in bed all day and that would have been just fine.

After they packed everything up, they left the room and went downstairs for breakfast before they had to leave the hotel. “How are you feeling?” BamBam had asked, and Youngjae just replied with “Sore. Way more sore than I thought I would be.”

“Well, are you too sore to do anything? We have the day off so we should enjoy it.” “No I’m not that sore. I’m sure I can walk fine. Honestly, we probably should have went to school.” Youngjae replied, but he knew it was his fault that they didn’t go in the first place. He’s the one who complained about being sore that morning first and half-asleep BamBam just agreed with him.

“We can’t even hang out at home because we’re supposed to be in school. Let’s just go to a pc café like we used to.” BamBam suggested, and so that’s where the two went.

* * *

 

After a few hours at the pc café, BamBam got a text from Yugyeom. They had lost track of time while playing games but it was apparently around lunch time at the school and Yugyeom was texting to check on BamBam.

BamBam looked pleased at first, but then his eyes widened and he looked at Youngjae in a panic. “What am I supposed to tell him? I can’t tell him why we were too sore to go to school today.”

“Just tell him I got hurt and you stayed home to help take care of me. That’s not _technically_ a lie. You came to the hotel last night to take care of me and now I’m sore so you’re still taking care of me, right?” Youngjae said with a shrug.

“I guess… I just don’t want to lie to him.” “Well you can always just tell him we fucked and now I’m too sore so I couldn’t go and you’re kind of sore too?” Youngjae started, sarcasm dripping from his words. “I’ll just stick with the first option.” “I figured as much.”

* * *

 

Mark walked into his classroom expectantly, hoping today was finally the day he would explain things to Youngjae, and Youngjae would be happy, and well… he didn’t really think much further than that, but he imagined they would be cozy and spend some _much-needed_ quality time together.

But Youngjae wasn’t there early like he usually was. ‘Maybe it’s because he’s still upset’ _,_ Mark thought to himself. He sat down and waited, watching student after student file in, but no sign of Youngjae or BamBam.

It wasn’t like either of them to skip school for no reason so Mark started to feel really worried, but he couldn’t exactly call Youngjae in the middle of class. Even after class started and he was calling roll, the two didn’t show up.

He did, however, notice the third member of their usual group present. “Yugyeom-ah?” “Yes, Professor Tuan?” “Do you know where Youngjae and BamBam are? It’s a bit odd for either of them to miss school, much less the two of them on the same day.” Mark asked, hoping his concern comes off as that of a teacher for a student rather than one person for another person that he…has a crush on? Cares about? Loves? He didn’t know which one it was anymore. The line between those things is blurry and he was pretty sure you can feel more than one at a time anyway.

“Oh yeah I texted BamBam at lunch. He said Youngjae got hurt and he stayed home to take care of him.” Mark’s eyes widened. “Youngjae got hurt? How?” “Well, he didn’t say how, but he said it was minor and Youngjae would probably be fine by tomorrow. He just said he got hurt and he was a bit sore, that’s all.”

Mark tried as hard as he could to keep calm and not worry, but he had no idea how. Youngjae seemed fine last night – maybe not emotionally, but he didn’t let on that he was in any sort of physical pain. How could he not tell Mark that he was hurt? What did he do?

Mark scowled and forced himself to nod to Yugyeom and say “Okay. Thank you, Yugyeom-ah.” Before he sat down. He gave the students their assignments and sat quietly at his desk, the worry and guilt building up slowly.

He felt even worse about yesterday now. If he had just talked to Youngjae yesterday or the day before, Youngjae probably would have been with _him_ last night instead of somewhere doing something that caused him to get hurt. He really hoped that Youngjae would forgive him for being such a coward. When Youngjae kissed him, he should have grabbed him and never let go.

* * *

 

Mark was pretty sure that was the slowest class he had ever sat through. He couldn’t do anything at all and he was worrying out of his mind about Youngjae. He wanted to bolt out of the room as quickly as the students usually do when they heard the bell, but he had to wait patiently and hope no student wanted to talk with him after class or wanted tutoring. He had finally let his bias toward Youngjae take over what he _should_ be worrying about – teaching. He didn’t even feel bad about it.

But luckily no student wanted to talk and he was able to lock the door quickly and leave, expecting to see Youngjae at the coffee shop. He had no idea what he would say to his younger student, seeing as how he would be working and he wouldn’t be able to listen to Mark explain how stupid he has been for the past few days, or maybe the past few _weeks_ was more accurate. Honestly Mark wouldn’t want to do that in public anyway.

But above all else he just wanted to make sure Youngjae was alright. He would come back after Youngjae was done with his shift if need be. He didn’t care. Even if it was “minor” as Yugyeom put it, Mark still needed to know Youngjae was fine.

Mark got to the Busy Bean within minutes and he walked briskly to the front counter, but Youngjae wasn’t out front at the register like he usually was. He waited in line, hoping that Youngjae would walk out of the back with some pastries or something, but he didn’t come.

Once he got to the register he ordered a drink and figured he would just ask the barista. “Umm, Youngjae is usually working on Wednesday afternoons, right? Is he here? I’m his English teacher so I was just wanting to say hi to him if he is…” he trailed off.

The young girl at the counter shot him a concerned look and shook her head. “Umm, no he’s not here today. He called in sick. I hope he’s okay. He’s never called in sick before.”

Once again, he had to hide the worry and fear in his voice when he said okay and moved out of the way for the next customer.

He waited for his drink and looked over at the large bulletin board covered in heart-shaped post-it notes filled with messages from lovers to lovers and secret admirers to crushes. He wondered if Youngjae ever looked at them. Maybe Youngjae had posted one on the board himself?

He scanned the board quickly but he couldn’t see Youngjae’s handwriting - yes, he recognized it by now from all of the tutoring sessions – or anything that looked like Youngjae’s initials. He honestly felt a bit disappointed. Maybe Youngjae didn’t want his coworkers to know he had a crush on someone. Maybe he _had_ posted one and tore it down after yesterday. Either way, Mark was determined to have a heart-shaped post-it note on the wall for the two of them.

He walked up to the counter as his name was called and got his coffee before asking for a marker and one of the post-it notes to place on the board. The young girl smiled at him before handing him a permanent marker and a pink heart-shaped post-it note, similar to all the ones already on the wall.

He took his time writing the message. He had decided on something similar and probably even juvenile, but it felt nice to do something sort of cute for once. He found a place on the board and plastered his post-it adorned with “ MTzCYJ” on it before leaving the store before anyone noticed him.

As soon as he was outside he got into his car and sat in the driver’s seat, but he didn’t turn on the car. Instead he pulled out his phone and called Youngjae, hoping he would answer and put his mind at ease.

The first time Mark called, the call didn’t go through. Mark tried again though, hoping if Youngjae could see how badly he wanted to talk, he would answer.

After a few rings, Youngjae finally answered this time. “Hello? Professor?”

‘He’s still calling me _Professor’_ , Mark thought to himself in annoyance. “Youngjae-yah, is everything alright? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“Huh? Hurt?” Youngjae questioned, but he gasped as if an alarm sounded in his head. “Ohh. You talked to Yugyeom.” He said casually.

“Of course I did. You said we would be able to talk to today but neither you nor BamBam showed up to school. I went to your work to see if you were there but you had called in sick there too. What’s going on?” Mark was rambling and he probably sounded desperate, but he didn’t care. He _wanted_ Youngjae to know just how worried he really was.

“I’m okay, you don’t need to worry. I just woke up feeling sore today so BamBam and I stayed at the hotel instead of going to school. I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” “No. I’m not sick. BamBam and I were… roughhousing last night, and we got a bit too intense. I just got hurt a bit.” Mark could hear BamBam _laughing_ beside Youngjae, like the situation was funny or something. How was this funny?

“Where are you?” Mark asked. It was almost more of a demand, however. “Huh?” was all he got for a response.

“Choi Youngjae, where are you?” “I’m at a pc café with BamBam…why?” “I’m going to come get you. I need to talk to you. It’s really important and it needs to be today. Please?”

“Umm…I don’t know if that’s such a good id-“ Youngjae started, but Mark wasn’t having any of his excuses again. “Youngjae. For once, please just listen to me. You’re not going to regret letting me explain. I’m not going to tell you that I’m in love with Jackson or whatever. Just let me talk to you already.” Mark hoped he didn’t sound angry. It’s not that he was angry with Youngjae necessarily, he was just agitated that Youngjae wasn’t even giving him a chance.

After a moment, Youngjae sighed and said, “Okay. I’ll text you the address to the café.” “Thank you. I’ll be there soon. Be ready to go when I get there because I honestly don’t want to wait any longer than I have to to say this.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few author's notes:
> 
> One, did anyone actually expect Bamjae smut? Lmao. Honestly I do have a reason for it - it isn't just pointless smut. It will affect the plot in the future at some point. 
> 
> Two, Markjae is finally going to happen startinggggggggg next chapter! I'm not gonna tease you guys anymore lol. 
> 
> Three, this is the point where the smut is going to start being more frequent. On that note, the only smut from here on out is going to be Markjae. And that's gonna happen... very soon. Like, VERY soon.
> 
> The song Youngjae was singing alone was https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXdqw6IXWgY and the song they sang together was https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAzH-YAlFYc by the way, if you want to listen to them <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and pleaseeee let me know if this was actually decent smut or not.


	13. Stay With Me

Youngjae and BamBam sat quietly for a moment, both unsure what to say. Youngjae wasn’t sure how he was feeling _at all_. He’s still mad – very mad, in fact – but so hurt too. He still wasn’t sure if he was more hurt or angry. But if Mark just wants to explain things so they can go on with their lives or whatever, Youngjae will listen. He just wants to be done with this whole thing honestly.

Even if this isn’t what he wanted, everyone gets their heart broken at least once right? He just wished that Mark didn’t lead him on. Maybe he _wasn’t_ leading him on and he was just a nice guy. Youngjae knew he wasn’t entitled to anything – sometimes people are just nice to others.

He still said him and Jackson were friends though. Youngjae couldn’t help but feel so envious of the older man. Jackson was extremely good-looking, he could speak with Mark in languages other than Korean which probably made Mark feel comfortable, and he _wasn’t a student_. The two of them could just go out together and have a drink, or dinner. They could leave the school together if they wanted without anyone looking twice if they left in the same vehicle.

It really hurt. Youngjae knew it was silly to be so jealous over something he couldn’t control. It’s not his fault he’s a high school student. It’s not Mark’s either though. Mark had every right to be with who he wanted, and if that was Jackson, then so be it. Youngjae was just going to accept whatever Mark told him and let bygones be bygones.

He told BamBam what he decided and BamBam nodded. “It’ll be all right Jae. You’ll find someone for you.” Was all he said. There wasn’t much that could be said about it anyway.

“You should go talk to Yugyeom today.” He watched BamBam’s eyes widen as he said those words. “Yugyeom… I’ll text him right now actually.” He said with a smile as he pulled up Yugyeom’s contact on his phone. Youngjae looked over at his phone to read the conversation.

_BamBam: Hey Yugyeom, are you free?_

_Yugyeom: Hey Bam! I missed you at school today. Yeah, I’m free. How is Youngjae?_

“He’s worried about you.” BamBam said, chuckling. “He’s a good guy. He’ll be good for you, Bam.” “I think so too.” BamBam replied.

_BamBam: There’s something I want to talk to you about. Have you eaten? I’ll buy us dinner._

_Yugyeom: Oh… You want to get dinner with me? That sounds good._ :) _Just let me know where to meet you_

_BamBam: Let’s meet at that Thai place we went to before in about an hour, okay?_

_Yugyeom: Okay!_

“You went to eat at a Thai place?” Youngjae asked. “Oh… Yeah. Yugyeom asked me about Thai food one day at school so we went to eat there after. You were working that day so I didn’t invite you. I’m sorry Jae.”

Youngjae laughed. “You don’t have to apologize. I’m glad you two have been spending time together.” “Okay Jae. Just didn’t want you to get jealous or anything.” BamBam replied with a playful wink.

“After last night, do I really need to be jealous of anyone else over you?” Youngjae smirked, and he watched BamBam’s face redden a bit before he averted his eyes.

“By the way, hyung, how are you feeling? Are you still sore?” BamBam asked, face still hidden from view. “Yeah…I’m fine, but my thighs are still sore. You left a big bruise on one of them. It’s still purple.” “Sorry about that…” he said with a frown on his face, but Youngjae shook his head.

“It’s okay… I might have liked it last night?” he replied, averting his own eyes this time. BamBam threw his head back and let out a shrill laugh. “Wow you really are kinky.” Immediately getting a punch in the arm from Youngjae.

“Hey! I didn’t say you could give _me_ a bruise!” “Don’t say stuff like that so loud!” Youngjae was so flustered, but BamBam just kept laughing.

* * *

 

Mark walked into the small pc café and looked around, trying to be inconspicuous. Finally after walking down a few rows, he saw Youngjae and BamBam in the back corner – similar to the classroom, he noted – talking away. He couldn’t hear what they were saying since it was a bit loud, but they seemed to be in a good mood. Even when Youngjae hit BamBam in the arm, the younger Thai boy was still laughing away.

Mark wasn’t really sure what happened. On the way here, he felt so confident. He was finally going to tell Youngjae the truth and that felt amazing. But now that he’s here, looking at Youngjae from slightly across the room, he felt nervous.

There was nothing to even be nervous about. He knew the younger man’s feelings for him must be strong since he made the first move and kissed him, and just from how hurt he was.

But Youngjae had no idea that the feeling is mutual. Mark was in so much fucking _pain_ just knowing he hurt Youngjae like that. He wished had known what he wanted before Youngjae got hurt, but he knew now and he wasn’t going to let Youngjae go again.

Mark made his way over to the two younger boys, already immersed in their games again. “Youngjae-yah?” He saw Youngjae stiffen and BamBam immediately turned to him with narrowed eyes.

Youngjae kept his hands on the desk and Mark watched as BamBam took one of Youngjae’s hands into his own, entangling their fingers and caressing them with his own. BamBam leaned over and covered Youngjae’s ear with his other hand to covertly whisper something to him before Youngjae nodded slowly.

Mark felt more jealousy than he ever had in that moment. BamBam knew exactly why Mark was here but yet he had no qualms with acting so overly-friendly and _intimate_ with Youngjae right in front of him. It’s almost like BamBam was doing it on purpose to make him angry.

“Youngjae. Are you ready to go with me?” he repeated, and Youngjae slowly removed his hand from his friend’s. “I’m ready.” He replied, still looking at BamBam, and Mark wasn’t sure if the answer was to him or the Thai boy.

“Text me later, Jae. Okay?” BamBam reminded him with a soft expression, and Youngjae nodded. “You too. I want to know how it goes with you and Yugyeom.”

When Youngjae turned around and put his backpack on, he looked at Mark with the eyes of a frightened puppy. Mark had no idea what was going through his head but at least Youngjae _probably_ wasn’t going to yell at him. It seemed that the anger he had before had been quelled and he was left with that same wounded expression as before. It honestly made Mark’s heart sink.

Mark wanted to take Youngjae’s hand and leave the café together, but there was no way that could happen. Honestly, he wanted to quit playing these damn games already and kiss him right there in front of everyone. He’d love to see the look on Youngjae’s face – wide eyes, maybe a gasp. And had the circumstances been different and they were just two guys, same age, same situation, he would have.

But that’s not how things could be right now, and Youngjae may not want someone kissing him in public either. Youngjae seemed like a “don’t kiss and tell” type of person. So when he turned around to leave with him, Mark simply offered him a small smile and led the way.

Mark walked to his car and opened the passenger seat door for Youngjae. Youngjae muttered a “thank you” before getting in the car.

After Mark started the car, he paused for a moment and looked over a Youngjae. “Um, so… I was thinking we could go back to my place again? So we can have some privacy.”

“Wherever you want to go is fine.”  

* * *

 

The ride back to Mark’s apartment was made in uncomfortable silence unlike the time the two went before. Mark turned on some music like before, but there was no chatter between them about songs they liked or things they saw on the drive there.

Youngjae was, however, restless and anxious just like before. The feeling was the same but the cause couldn’t be more opposite. Before, he really did think Mark liked him back. He didn’t exactly feel confident but he felt excitement about seeing Mark’s apartment.

Now he just felt worried and unsure of himself. He could understand why Mark wanted some privacy to talk to him about something like this, but taking him all the way back to his apartment across the city seemed a bit unnecessary.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally pulled up to the small line of townhouses and Mark looked over at Youngjae as he parked the car. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he opened the car door and got out, so Youngjae followed him.

Coco came running to the door as soon as Mark opened it and ran straight to Youngjae. For just a moment Youngjae forgot about the situation they were in as he picked up Coco and patted her head gently.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Mark asked as he walked toward the small kitchen. “Maybe just some coffee” he replied, although he was more interested in playing with Coco. It was nice to be able to play with a dog that he wasn’t allergic to for once.

* * *

 

Youngjae was still playing with Coco when Mark returned with two cups of coffee, sitting them on the small table by the couch. “So… are you feeling better? How did you get hurt?” he started, and Youngjae had a slight panic attack because _of course_ he would ask about that.

“I told you, remember? BamBam and I were playing around and we just got a bit too rough.”

He watched as Mark narrowed his eyes. “What part of you is hurting?” “Nothing in particular is really hurt. I’m just sore. That’s all. Bam and I agreed later on this after noon that we should have went to school, but it was too late.”

Mark sighed. “Is there a reason you don’t want to tell me what you were doing? Were you two doing something you’re not supposed to?”

“No, we weren’t doing something we’re ‘not supposed to’. We’re adults. We can do what we want to do. I don’t even know why you’re so concerned about it anyway. It’s obvious that I don’t want to tell you what we did, so why not just let it go?” Youngjae could hear his voice rise gradually as the words flowed from his mouth, and he watched Mark’s lips fall into a frown.

“I told you. I was worried about you.” Mark’s eyebrows were furrowed, and his voice seemed small and defensive. “But why? Most teachers worry about students but not _this_ much. It seems like you have other things going on in your personal life that you should be more worried about anyway.” _Jackson_ , he doesn’t say, but he knows that Mark can read between the lines.

“Ah. Yeah…that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Will you just… will you just let me explain everything? Don’t interrupt me or go off assuming things. Alright?” Mark asked, his tone serious. Youngjae nodded because he was pretty sure Mark wasn’t interested in any more arguing.

* * *

 

“Alright…” Mark took a deep breath and threaded his hands through his hair before he continued. ‘Here goes nothing’ Mark thought to himself.

“So, the day that you were here before and…what happened between us… when you kissed me, I wasn’t upset at you or anything. Umm… when it happened, I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t expecting you to  do that, so I was just sort of… shocked? I guess that’s the best way to explain it.”

Mark watched Youngjae’s facial expression change as soon as he said he wasn’t upset. “So, when you got up and left so fast, you seemed really upset and I thought maybe it was best to give you a little bit of time to calm down. I had planned on calling you later that night, but I invited Jackson over because he’s a friend of mine and I was still feeling so anxious.” Youngjae scoffed as Mark called Jackson a “friend”.

“Youngjae-yah, Jackson really is – or maybe was? - just a friend of mine. But we had a bit too much to drink that night, and I don’t really remember it all. But Jackson sort of came onto me and I was really, _really_ drunk so I wasn’t really thinking. And I know what you probably think but we didn’t go _all the way_. We fooled around a bit but then we just went to sleep. We talked the next morning and I explained to him that nothing had changed between me and him – we were still only friends and that’s it – because there was already someone else I’m interested in.”

Youngjae’s eyes were wide and he put down the cup of coffee and stopped playing with Coco. Mark knew it was getting close to the hard part of the conversation, but he wanted desperately to get everything off his chest and luckily Youngjae was more than willing to listen.

“Who’s the other person?” Youngjae blurted out, and Mark’s eyes snapped to meet his students’. “Just… let me tell the whole story, please. I’ll get to it. Just let me tell you everything, alright?” Youngjae nodded faster than he had ever seen.

“So I didn’t call you that night because I was already really drunk and I thought that I would barely be coherent, and I couldn’t call you during the school day. I had every single intention of explaining everything to you after class yesterday, but Jackson sent those flowers… He ordered them before I woke up and he just forgot to cancel them. So when I said me and Jackson are just friends, I really meant it. But unfortunately we had a bit of a falling out yesterday too so he probably doesn’t want to be friends anymore either.”

“Hyung.” Mark’s eyes widened. He had missed hearing that word come from Youngjae’s mouth so fucking much. “You never said who the other person was.”

Mark chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. “Youngjae-yah… do you _seriously_ not know? Why do you think I brought _you_ here to talk? Why else would I be explaining all of this to _you_?”

He looked up to see Youngjae giving him a blank stare. “Me?... You want to be with me?” Youngjae asked, almost in disbelief. Mark really wasn’t sure why it was so hard to believe. He had thought he was painfully obvious.

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to be with you.” He said in Korean, followed by “You have no fucking clue.” in English. He watched Youngjae’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed audibly. “Hyung…” Youngjae whispered, and Mark smiled at him softly.

“The moment I saw you in the classroom, the first day. I tried so hard not to look at you like that, or think of you that way. I told myself that it was fine to acknowledge how good you look, as long as I didn’t do anything about it. But it didn’t take long before I _was_ doing something about it…” Mark’s voice trailed off.

“What do you mean? What did you do?” Mark sighed and lowered his head again.

“At the concert recital, you in that suit… do you even know how good you looked in that suit? I’ve never thought a suit looked so good on a guy before that night, seriously. So… when I got home, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I was kicking myself for not getting a picture of you in it. But honestly just my memory was good enough and I…do I really have to say it?”

Youngjae was laughing at his embarrassment, but he could see the bright pink coloring of Youngjae’s cheeks as well. “No hyung… I know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay so once I did it the first time, it was sort of like ‘you’ve already done it so it doesn’t matter anymore’ and I started doing it a lot more. But I hadn’t ever acted on it with you so I felt like I hadn’t _really_ done anything wrong, I guess.  And I could tell that you liked me too, honestly. But I never expected you to be the first one to do something about it. I don’t know if I would have made the first move.”

“I did it because I figured you wouldn’t make the first move since you’re the teacher.” Youngjae clarified, and Mark nodded. “Chances are, I would have eventually anyway. It wasn’t just sexual attraction… I started to truly love the time I got to spend with you, and I kept wanting more and more of it. I kept wanting more and more of you, Youngjae-yah. Eventually I probably would have given in, but when you did it so suddenly I just got scared. I wasn’t scared of how I felt but it was in that moment that I could have crossed the line a teacher is _not_ supposed to cross…”

Mark stopped for a moment and let out another deep breath. “But all it took was that worried look on your face and knowing that I might have scared you off to know how badly I wanted you. If I would have caught up with you before you were out the door, there’s no way I would have let you go. And since then I’ve fucked up over and over and I’ve been kicking myself the whole way. Seeing you so hurt… I am so, so sorry.”

Youngjae wasn’t upset anymore though. He was smiling as he placed his hand gently on Mark’s as if he felt like Mark still might freeze up or pull away. Instead, Mark linked their fingers together like he had always wanted to do and smiled back at Youngjae.

“I…I feel the same way. I knew it from the first day you walked into the class. I told BamBam after class that I had honestly never seen anyone as good looking as you. And you were always so friendly and helpful to me. It just made me fall even harder honestly. The longer than it went on, I started thinking that maybe you liked me too. I thought to myself ‘Why would he do all these things for me if he didn’t like me? No teacher does that much for a student just because.’ So when I was at your apartment that day, I just figured I would go for it. I didn’t overthink it.”

Youngjae stopped for just a moment, and Mark saw him swallow again before proceeding. “So when you didn’t kiss me back I… I felt really guilty, like I misunderstood everything that you had done. But then when I saw those flowers I got so _mad_ because you had said you and Jackson were friends and I thought you were either blatantly lying to me which didn’t make sense because you already told me you were gay so there would be no reason to lie, or maybe you guys were like friends with benefits, which normally wouldn’t bother me but I just felt lied to, or cheated, or just jealous. I don’t know. I’m really sorry for assuming everything and not listening to you before, hyung.”

Youngjae’s voice had gotten slower and he sounded so upset, almost like he was going to cry. Mark squeezed his hand tighter and put his other hand underneath Youngjae’s chin, raising it slightly to look Youngjae eye to eye. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I shouldn’t have let you leave that day. It’s my fault everything has been a mess over the past few days. Let’s just stop worrying about all that, okay?”

Mark brought his hand up to Youngjae’s cheek and rubbed the pad of his thumb back and forth. He couldn’t describe the way he was feeling even if he tried. He felt so light and happy, as if the stress and events of the past few days were literal weights on his shoulders.  

“Hyung…” Youngjae started, and Mark smiled at him, still keeping eye contact. “I’m so happy, Youngjae-yah. This is the best I’ve felt in so long. Getting all of this out in the open… it’s such a good feeling. Do you feel happy too?”

Youngjae nodded his head furiously. “I was so worried that you were going to tell me that you really were dating Jackson-hyung and that you were sorry for misleading me or something. That’s the main reason why I’ve been avoiding talking to you.” Mark shook his head. “It’s always been you, Youngjae.” “Then I’m happy too, Mark-hyung.”

“Close your eyes, Youngjae-yah.” Youngjae’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t completely close them. “Why?” Mark chuckled and smiled even brighter at him. “You won the game we played, remember? Isn’t it about time you finally get your prize?”

Youngjae’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, inhaling slightly. Soon after Youngjae shut his eyes and Mark could tell he was squeezing them together tightly. He wasn’t this nervous when he kissed Mark, but maybe the anticipation is different. Mark thought it was impossibly cute. Everything about Youngjae was cute though.

Mark slid his hand down to Youngjae’s jawline and finally, _finally_ brought his lips to Youngjae’s after what seemed like way too long to wait. He felt Youngjae let a breath through his nose and and it tickled Mark’s skin, but he focused on giving Youngjae everything that he should have given him with their first kiss.

Youngjae’s lips were slightly chapped and Mark made a mental note to buy the younger man some lip balm later on because, now that everything is finally out in the open, there would definitely be a lot more kissing and hopefully even more.

He moved his lips against Youngjae’s and the younger man responded with equal eagerness. He untangled their fingers and hovered over Youngjae, moving his hand from where it was holding Youngjae’s to balance himself on the couch instead.

As he got closer, Youngjae let himself fall back against the armrest on the couch and Mark was quick to chase after him. Knowing that Youngjae wanted this as much as Mark did made the older man feel even more desire for it and for him.

He didn’t want to climb on top of Youngjae for fear of startling him so he opted to insert leg in between Youngjae’s, straddling Youngjae’s thigh. It was a bit bold but it wasn’t long before Youngjae let out a small moan and Mark knew he was fine with it. He moved his other hand to the armrest beside Youngjae’s head to keep himself up.

He pressed his lips against Youngjae’s even harder now and he felt Youngjae’s mouth open slightly. Mark wasted no time giving into what Youngjae wanted. He parted his lips and met Youngjae half way. The moment their tongues brushed against each other, Youngjae let out another moan into the kiss. Mark was starting to get worried that he was going to get hard at this rate, but it’s a normal response so he figured Youngjae wouldn’t be upset at him or anything.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t keep kissing forever and Mark eventually broke the kiss to get some air. Youngjae seemed grateful as he took short, deep breaths. He looked embarrassed and Mark didn’t really get it. He wasn’t shy at all a few moments ago, moaning with his tongue in Mark’s mouth.

“What is it, Youngjae?” Youngjae averted his eyes before answering the question. “When… when did you first know you were attracted to me? Or when you first knew you liked me?”

Mark thought about it for a moment before a specific event popped into his mind. “Well, this isn’t really the moment I knew because I think it was more of a process instead of an epiphany, but I’ll tell you about the first time I got… a bit too _excited_ because of you.”

Youngjae stared at him like he was looking right through him and it made Mark even more nervous. “Do you remember the first day you came to class early?”

He watched Youngjae furrow his eyebrows and nod slowly. It wasn’t exactly a happy memory.

“Well…I guess I can finally tell you what really happened. I remember you were breathing so heavily when I walked into the classroom, and I had no idea what was going on. And I think I offered you some water or something and I watched as you drank it. I honestly couldn’t help myself. Well…I ended up getting an erection right there in class.”

He watched as Youngjae’s eyes widened, the realization of why Mark seemed frustrated that day finally setting in. “I was in the process of trying to calm myself down because I couldn’t teach with a hard on. So when you spoke up and it looked like I was annoyed with you, it was just because I was trying not to think about you at that moment. So yeah…that’s why I was distracted that day…”

The corners of Youngjae’s lips formed into a frown and he pushed his hands into his hair. “Wow I really feel like a jerk. I’m sorry I overreacted hyung… it seems like I’m always overreacting and thinking the worst when it comes to you.”

Mark shook his head quickly. “No I wasn’t saying that to make you feel guilty, Youngjae. Don’t feel bad, okay? From now on, just don’t automatically assume the worst about me.”

After Youngjae nods, Mark brings his face closer to Youngjae’s. “Have you ever thought about me like that, Youngjae-yah?” His voice was lusty and filled with want but he couldn’t help it anymore.

Youngjae ducked his head immediately but he still nodded. “Youngjae-yah… look at me. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Youngjae raised his head slowly but he still didn’t look Mark in the eye as he talked. “One night we were talking on the phone…I think I called you. And you told me you had just gotten out of the shower, and I was about to go get one. Well… just thinking of you in the shower was enough for me to get...” He said, laughing awkwardly.

Mark pressed him for more. “What did you do about it?” “I…” Youngjae trailed off. Mark knew it was hard to talk about stuff like that so directly, but God did he want to hear it. He wanted to hear about every dirty thought Youngjae had about him.

“It’s okay. It’s just us two. You can tell me…” he said before he moved one hand to rub on Youngjae’s thigh. “I…touched myself and I used my fingers to…” he trailed off again, but Mark knew _exactly_ what he meant. Mark wasn’t feeling nearly as embarrassed as Youngjae was.

“You used your fingers how? Did you fuck yourself with your fingers, Youngjae-yah?” Youngjae hid his face again as he nodded his head hastily. “And you thought about me? Did you imagine me using my fingers? Or did you imagine me fucking you?”

“Both!” he squeaked, his voice a bit too high-pitched. Mark was already so hard and he knew Youngjae could feel it because he was still straddling one of his legs.

“Youngjae-yah…” “What is it, h-hyung?” Youngjae muttered, and honestly Mark loved how embarrassed and shy he could make the younger man.

“I’m all yours. You know that right?” Mark asked, and Youngjae’s eyes widened but he didn’t respond verbally or with any movements.

Mark rubbed his hand on Youngjae’s thigh again, this time more comfortingly to get Youngjae to relax. “Are you mine?” he asked, and Youngjae nodded immediately this time. “I…I have been since the first day I saw you, Mark-hyung.”

Mark smirked and brought his lips to Youngjae’s again, this time more tender than before. He didn’t know how slowly Youngjae wanted to actually go with their newly-minted relationship, but he had been into everything else so far, so Mark decided to take the leap into it.

Mark inched his hand away from Youngjae’s thigh and ghosted his fingers over Youngjae’s clothed erection, earning a soft gasp from Youngjae underneath him. Youngjae was just as hard as Mark figured he would be, and he moaned even louder as Mark pressed his thumb down a bit harder.

“Mark-hyung…” Youngjae breathed in between moans. Mark had his entire hand on him now, grabbing and rubbing him through his jeans. “Do you want me to take care of you, Youngjae-yah? A good hyung takes care of his dongsaeng, right?” Mark asked wantonly, peppering kisses on Youngjae’s jawline.

He felt Youngjae’s dick twitch in response to the questions posed, and Youngjae nodded again. “Youngjae-yah… I need you to say this one out loud for me. Do you want me to?” “Y-yes hyung. I want you to.”

“Let’s take these off then, hm?” Mark asked, fingers playing with the button on Youngjae’s jeans. “Okay hyung.” And that’s all it took before Mark was unhooking and unzipping Youngjae’s jeans and pulling them down slowly.

As soon as he got them almost off, Mark noticed a purple bruise on the inside of Youngjae’s thigh. He stopped what he was doing immediately and looked up at Youngjae, eyes closed and waiting for Mark to get his hands back on him.

“Youngjae how did you get this bruise?” he asked bluntly. “Huh? What brui-oh. Umm… can I tell you about that later?” Mark narrowed his eyes. “Why?” “It’s just…it might ruin the mood, hyung.” “You know it’s not good to start a relationship off with secrets right?” Mark asked. “I’ll tell you hyung. Just…after, okay?” Mark sighed and nodded. “Alright.”

Mark felt a bit uneasy about the bruise, especially since it was on Youngjae’s inner thigh, but as soon as he rid Youngjae of his jeans and boxers his mind was taken somewhere else.

Youngjae let out a moan as soon as Mark’s hand wrapped around him without any clothing barrier, and he tried to cover his mouth and keep his voice down. Mark stopped moving his hand and looked up at Youngjae. “Youngjae-yah… don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear you.”

“Hyung we’re in an apartment!” “I don’t care if the neighbors hear or not. What are they gonna say?” He said, accenting every word with pressure from his hand. “Aren’t you worried about them finding out?” Youngjae said in between moans. “They don’t know who you are Youngjae. They do know I’m a teacher though so please don’t start yelling ‘seonsaengnim!’ at me. Just relax and let me take care of you, okay?”

Youngjae finally relaxed under Mark’s touch and Mark finally began to move his hand properly. Youngjae’s unhindered moans were so much better than Mark could have imagined, and he imagined them _a lot_. When he was finally comfortable, Youngjae was loud just like Mark hoped he would be.

Mark watched intently as Youngjae laid his head back and parted his lips, the occasional “Ahh” or “Hyung” escaping his lips. He was absolutely gorgeous like this, and Mark couldn’t keep from staring.

But as nice as it was to see him in a state of so much pleasure, Mark wanted to hear more from him. He wanted to see him flustered and unravelling. Maybe he wanted more reassurance that Youngjae was really his, he wasn’t sure.

“Youngjae-yah, tell me more about what you thought about when you did this to yourself. Did you think about me doing this for you? Does it feel as good as you imagined?” Mark pressed on, and Youngjae nodded swiftly. “I – I thought about it a lot. I thought about you doing this for me sometimes in the classroom. I thought about what it would be like if you did it after all of the other s-students left the c-classroom. And you would kiss me and tell me I’m your favorite –“

Mark hummed before he kissed Youngjae’s lips again. “You know I really shouldn’t show biases toward students in the classroom... but you’re right. You’re definitely my favorite. You always have been, since I first saw you.” He said, honestly.

“Hyung –“ Youngjae started, but he was cut off when Mark began again. “We could try that sometime if you want. We probably won’t get much studying done, but you’re doing fine in class anyway. Is that what you want, Youngjae? You want to be the _teacher’s pet_?” He watched Youngjae’s eyes widened more than he had ever seen them and Youngjae flushed even more at the indecency that Mark had implied, but Mark couldn’t help the smirk from making its way onto his face. Youngjae might have been embarrassed by it, but he certainly wasn’t turned off nor was he denying it.

“I’ve thought about you too, you know. I know I told you a little bit about it earlier but I’ve thought about this moment for so long and it’s infinitely better than I was hoping for. Every little noise you’re making for me, I fucking love it.” He started, and Youngjae moaned even louder from the praise he was receiving.

“The first time I ever touched myself like this when I thought about you was on this couch actually. I thought about how nice it would be to be lying down with you on top of me, riding me. I wanted you so bad. And it was honestly the best orgasm I’ve ever had, with you on my mind.” Youngjae’s breathing was labored at this point and his hands were clenching at the throw pillows beneath him. He was probably getting close, but Mark had one more thing in mind first.

Mark kissed his jaw softly, and worked his way down Youngjae’s neck. “I want to do one more thing for you tonight, Youngjae-yah…” Youngjae shot him a confused look through glazed-over eyes and Mark chuckled a bit before he said, “I want to finish you off with my mouth. Is that alright?”

“Ah hyung you don’t have to do that –“ “But I want to. I want to taste you, Youngjae-yah.” Then Youngjae nodded, and Mark made quick work getting into position for it. Youngjae sat up slightly and peered down to watch as Mark took him into his mouth quickly, not wasting time. Mark knew Youngjae was already getting close so he didn’t want to tease him any at this point.

As soon as he did, Youngjae hissed but he kept watching. Mark mouthed at the head before sinking down all the way and listening to Youngjae moan even louder. Yeah, the neighbors could definitely hear them. Mark was fully prepared for the side-eyed looks if it meant he could have Youngjae like this, though.

Mark couldn’t wait to hear Youngjae’s moans when Mark finally fucked him like both of them wanted,  but for now he focused on making quick work of him by hollowing his cheeks around Youngjae’s dick and keeping a quick pace. Mark looked up at Youngjae and they briefly made eye contact before Youngjae turned his head and blurted out “Hyung stop I’m about to cum!”

Mark stopped moving his mouth and pulled off Youngjae for a moment to mutter “I told you Youngjae, I want to taste you”, before resuming what he was already doing. He heard Youngjae gasp but soon enough he was reaching for Mark and running his fingers through Mark’s hair. He let out a choked moan and his hips jolted upward as he came down Mark’s throat, the older simply letting out a hum of approval as he swallowed it down.

After a moment, he looked up at Youngjae again to see his chest rising and falling quicker than usual, his hair slightly sweaty, and mouth parted again. He looked wrecked Mark was absolutely loving it. He was never going to get tired of seeing Youngjae like this.

He raised up slightly and noticed the purple bruise on the inside of Youngjae’s thigh again. As he made eye contact with the younger man again, Youngjae immediately looked nervous. _Something obviously happened_ , he thought, but he had to keep Youngjae calm so he would tell the truth.  So Mark slowly and carefully placed a chaste kiss on top of the bruise, hoping it wouldn’t hurt Youngjae. It didn’t.

Mark raised up fully and helped Youngjae back into his boxers and jeans before going to get him a glass of water. When he got back Youngjae was still obviously tense about however he got that bruise, so Mark figured he would lead him into it.

“Youngjae-yah…I need you to tell me how you got this bruise now.” Youngjae sighed. “Okay… so… You know how I said that BamBam and I were… roughhousing?” Mark nodded but he did _not_ like where this was going. “Well… that’s kind of the truth? We actually were umm… _messing around_.” Youngjae was being vague, but Mark knew what he meant and he felt his stomach drop. He always felt jealous of their relationship but he didn’t actually think they were fucking or anything. He just said the first thing that came to mind.

“Do you two… do this often?” “No!” Youngjae yelled out, and Mark was taken aback. “Honestly no. We kinda messed around a bit when we were younger when we first came out to each other, but we stopped doing that really soon after it started and we never even got past handjobs. And we hadn’t done anything in like three years before last night.”

“Why did you do it last night?” Mark asked but he wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer or not. “It was my idea, not Bam’s. I was just feeling so upset last night and honestly kind of spiteful, and I thought maybe something like that would make me feel better... he was just going along with it because he’s my best friend and he’d do anything for me, honestly. I just wanted to feel good.”

Mark swallowed, but he felt relieved to know it was only last night, even if he didn’t like it one bit. He just wanted to know the whole story so he didn’t feel any regret though. Once they talked about this, he knew he wouldn’t want to bring it up and he figured Youngjae wouldn’t either. “So you two did what we did just now?”

Youngjae averted his gaze again. “Yes, we did that… and more.” He whispered the last part, and Mark immediately asked “More? You guys actually had sex?” When Youngjae nodded slowly, Mark felt his jaw tense up.

Youngjae must have noticed because he immediately asked, “Hyung, are you mad at me?” He sounded worried and scared. Mark let out a deep breath before answering him. He felt jealous, but not angry. “I’m not mad, Youngjae. I don’t like it, but I’m not mad at you. We weren’t together at the time, and honestly I messed around with Jackson first so it’s not like I really have any room to talk. But truthfully I’ve always been a bit jealous of him though. It’s the way you look at him. You’re so obvious about how much you care for him.” Mark muttered.

Youngjae smiled brightly again and shook his head. “I do care for him. He’s my best friend and he means the world to me. But it’s not like that. Even after all the stuff we’ve done, we’re still only friends.” Mark nodded and smiled again. “I guess we have to stop taking showers together too, huh?”

“What? You take showers together too?” Youngjae laughed before he said “Of course. Nothing ever happened in the shower between us. It was just convenient really. Plus, it’s really nice having someone who can wash your back for you.” He said, shoulders rising and falling along with silent laughter.

“So…what all have you two done exactly?” Mark asked, one final question to clear everything up. “Umm…pretty much everything honestly? But there is one thing. I never gave _him_ a blowjob.” Mark’s eyebrows raised. “Oh… so you mean when you give me one for the first time, that will be your first time giving one to anyone?” He asked, hoping he didn’t give away just how happy and excited it honestly made him that he could at least be a first at something for Youngjae.

Youngjae nodded. “Yep. You’ll be my first. I hope I’m not terrible at it.” He said, chuckling. “I’m sure you’ll do great, Youngjae-yah. And yes, to answer your question from earlier, I’m the only one who gets to take showers with you from now on…” he said, fingers trailing up Youngjae’s arm again. Just thinking about getting a blowjob and taking a shower with Youngjae was enough to get him hard again after he lost it a bit from the absence of contact earlier. He wasn’t bothered that he didn’t get off earlier – he wanted to focus solely on Youngjae. But now Youngjae was good and he really wanted to ease the pressure building up. He _really_ wanted that blowjob, to see Youngjae’s lips stretched around him and those pretty eyes looking up at him.

But just as he pulled Youngjae into a kiss again to lead him into it, Youngjae’s phone went off and it was his parents calling. They let it ring the first time but it just went off again, so Youngjae answered it.

“Hi Mom.” Mark watched as he warily talked to his mom, still probably coming down from the orgasm he just had. “Yeah I know but I’m a bit busy tonight too...” Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed and Mark couldn’t hear what his mom was saying but he was guessing it was a “no, come home now” because Youngjae didn’t seem happy. “Okay. I’ll be home soon. Bye.”

As he hung up, he looked at Mark apologetically. “I have to go home now.” Mark couldn’t help but feel disappointed. This was going to be one of the many obstacles they’d have to face in their relationship, at least for a while anyway. “I really wish you could stay with me, but I understand.”

“You’d let me stay with you, hyung?” Youngjae asked. “Of course. Honestly it’s gonna be hard to let you leave all the time. This is something we’re gonna have to deal with though.” Mark replied. Youngjae smiled at the confession, and kissed Mark delicately. “I can stay tomorrow night, if you want?”

 “I would absolutely love that, Youngjae-yah. I know things might be a bit hard, but we can still have dates just like any other couple. I’ll pick something out to watch and I’ll make dinner for us. We can still have our dinner-and-a-movie date, even if it’s at home.” He said as he ran his fingers through Youngjae’s hair.

“Why don’t you let me take you home? I’ll just take you part of the way and drop you off so nobody gets suspicious.” “Okay hyung.” The car ride to Youngjae’s house was quiet like the ride to Mark’s earlier, but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. Any time Mark’s hand wasn’t on the gearshift, it was in Youngjae’s, fingers tangled together. Youngjae played some more English music he thought Mark might like and they shared the occasional smile when they reached a red light. Mark didn’t know how happy he could feel just being in another person’s presence until that drive to Youngjae’s.

* * *

 

Finally the chapter I (and probably everyone reading this?) have been waiting for! It took me longer to write it than I expected because I feel this chapter was by far the most important so far. Also, this is that point where smut is just gonna happen all the time lol.

The chapter isn't named after this song but it came on shuffle while I was proofreading and it fits so well honestly.

Please listen to it! <3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Up374SDX6E4

Thank you for waiting for me again, 

Aliza<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter I (and probably everyone reading this?) have been waiting for! It took me longer to write it than I expected because I feel this chapter was by far the most important so far. Also, this is that point where smut is just gonna happen all the time lol.
> 
> The chapter isn't named after this song but it came on shuffle while I was proofreading and it fits so well honestly. 
> 
> Please listen to it! <3   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Up374SDX6E4


	14. Special Privileges

Youngjae had _never_ been this excited to enter his English classroom before. BamBam wasn’t with him today and Youngjae doubted he would be with him often at all anymore, but he was okay with it. After he got home the previous night he had called his friend who answered right away, almost as if he were already waiting for Youngjae’s call.

BamBam told his good news first – him and Yugyeom were “a thing” now, and Bam was absolutely thrilled. Youngjae was absolutely thrilled for him – Youngjae couldn’t help but smile just thinking of how happy Bam sounded on the phone the previous night.

Youngjae listened quietly as BamBam recounted his time with Yugyeom. Apparently it was easier to tell that Yugyeom was nervous now that BamBam knew how the taller boy felt about him. He had waited until the two of them finished eating before asking Yugyeom “on another date, and another after that, and another after that” he said. BamBam went on to say that Yugyeom’s eyes went huge and he immediately said yes but asked how BamBam knew after that.

BamBam explained that Jaebum had told Youngjae and Youngjae had told him. Of course, BamBam left out the part where the two of them slept together because that wasn’t really necessary for the explanation. Yugyeom was cursing Jaebum at first but then he admitted being thankful to his loose tongue because it led to Yugyeom and BamBam ending up together. After that the two went for some ice cream together, took a walk by the river together, and then Yugyeom walked him home and greeted BamBam’s mother again as BamBam’s boyfriend.

But even as happy as he was, he was still so worried about Youngjae but that quickly faded when Youngjae shared his own good news. Youngjae spared no details about his time with Mark, blowjob included because BamBam would eventually find out about it anyway.  After a few more jokes at Youngjae’s expense and his lack of “ability to take things slowly”, the two finally hung up and went to sleep. Youngjae had never went to sleep with such a bright smile on his face before.

So here he was now, sitting in English class alone waiting impatiently to see Mark again. He hadn’t gotten lucky enough to see his teacher even once the entire day so he was nervous. Did Mark style his hair nicely like he did every now and again, parted to the side? Maybe he decided to just leave it messy today. Youngjae knew he would look incredible either way but he still couldn’t wait to see him.

Youngjae thought back to what Mark had said the previous night and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. Mark was his. He was Mark’s. The gorgeous man who would walk in the classroom door was his and his only.

Youngjae had never even dated anyone before and now he’s dating Mark? His _teacher_? He ran the night over again in his head, from the confessions to the kissing to Mark sucking him off on his couch… would this be the norm from now on? Would he really get to kiss Mark every day? He hadn’t ever wanted anything more. He didn’t even know how badly he wanted Mark until last night.

Other students filed in on by one, sometimes in groups of two or three, but still no Mark. Finally, just as class was about to start and almost every student was already in his or her seat, Mark walked in quickly and bowed to the class uttering a few apologies.

He was dressed like any other day, hair styled like any other day, but Youngjae was pretty sure he had never looked better. And when he got to his desk and sat down, he glanced around the room to do a quick attendance check, but he stopped when he got to the back corner where Youngjae, Yugyeom, and BamBam all sat together. He looked at Youngjae for just a moment with a sweet smile and Youngjae knew it was just for him. But after that, he went back to full teacher mode, just like any other day. Youngjae wanted the attention on him and he quickly thought of an idea that may help him get it.

* * *

 

Mark had his back turned to the class as he wrote the upcoming project he would have them doing on the dry-erase board. When he was nearly finished, he heard a distinctive sound come from his desk. He had received a text message. He turned around quickly and grimaced. “I guess I forgot to put it on vibrate… sorry everyone.” He explained as he walked over to check the message in case it was important.

Mark regretted his choice almost immediately as he read the text message from Youngjae. Youngjae who was sitting in the back corner of the classroom.

_Youngjae: Do you know how nice your ass looks in those pants, Mark-hyung?_

Mark’s eyes went wide but he immediately remembered that he was standing in front of his students so he had to keep his composure. He sat his phone down on the desk without responding and finished detailing the project.

When he was finished he sat down again and his phone vibrated this time and, sure enough, it was Youngjae.

_Youngjae: I really love knowing that, even though I’m sure there are other students checking you out, you’re all mine ;)_

Mark sighed and sat his phone down again. He was not going to let Youngjae win this one and give him a hard-on in the middle of class. Immediately afterward another text came.

_Youngjae: I really can’t wait for tonight, hyung. I’ve been thinking about you all day. You just look so hot right now honestly … you’re not even wearing anything different than you usually do, but it’s different._

A fourth text immediately followed, and Mark felt himself blush a bit just upon reading it. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into Youngjae to make him so bold.

_Youngjae: Maybe it’s because I know that I don’t have to imagine what you look like under those clothes for much longer?_

Mark decided to answer this time, seeing as how Youngjae obviously had no intention of stopping.

_Mark: Youngjae-yah why are you tormenting me like this?_

_Youngjae: Tormenting? I figured you’d like these kind of texts honestly. You seemed like you really like dirty talk last night._

_Mark: While I definitely do like dirty talk with you, this isn’t really the best place for that sort of thing, is it? You’re going to get me hard in the middle of class._

_Youngjae: Oh really? Just for me?_

Mark was beginning to feel hot and he knew what would happen if he continued to have this extremely inappropriate conversation with Youngjae so he felt like he had to do something about it. The texts, along with the fact that Youngjae looked gorgeous _as always_ , were proving to be quite the test for Mark.

Mark stood up and his eyes scanned the room until they landed on Youngjae. He visibly scowled while  looking directly at the boy in the back who was currently trying his best to give Mark an erection in front of everyone. Youngjae had a devilish smirk on his face and he wasn’t even trying to hide it.

“I’m sorry about that, everyone.” He apologized as he bowed slightly. As soon as he said that he noticed Youngjae typing away on his phone yet again and he could hear his own phone vibrate on the desk. Mark narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, even though Youngjae was looking down at his phone.

“Choi Youngjae.” He deadpanned, and Youngjae immediately looked up at him, feigning innocence. “Do you remember the talk we had the first day of class?” he asked, and Youngjae looked at him in confusion. “Honestly I don’t, sir.”

“Everything in moderation. Every time I’ve looked back there you’ve been on your phone texting. Don’t you think you should be paying more attention in class instead of chatting with someone?” He asked in a firm tone.

“You’ve been on your phone a lot today as well, Sir.” Youngjae countered, and a few other students immediately turned their heads to look at him as if he had just committed a sin.

“One, I’m the teacher in the classroom. I’m allowed to use my phone. You, however, are supposed to abide by my rules. I was lenient and I allowed students to use their phones, but I made it clear that they weren’t to be constantly used. So I’ll ask you again to put your phone up, and see me after class today.”

Youngjae looked at him with furrowed brows and a tight-lipped facial expression, but he nodded and did what he was told anyway. He looked like he actually believed Mark was really mad at him. Mark would have to fix it when class was over.

Mark picks up his phone again and looked at the final text he received from Youngjae.

_Youngjae: Even though I’m really excited for our stay-at-home date tonight, hyung, do you know what I’m excited for the most? I want so much more from you than just a blowjob. I really want you to fuck me tonight, Mark-hyung. I’ve waited so long for it._

Mark gasped slightly. Youngjae had been bold in the earlier texts, but this was just him being _rude_. He knew exactly what he was doing. Mark could already feel his slightly-to-tight pants getting even tighter and he made the quick decision to allow the students to watch a documentary instead of worrying about the projects, insisting that they would worry about them tomorrow instead. Mark walked over and turned off the lights quickly before his dick got any harder.

Mark chose a movie in English with Korean subtitles so the students could focus on trying to match the words up. It wasn’t as educational as an actual lesson would be, but it was alright and Mark really just needed to sit there quietly. Luckily he hadn’t received any more texts from Youngjae so maybe he could will himself to relax.

About 30 minutes in Mark is finally calmed down so he gets up and walks around to make sure everyone was at least still awake. He walked around each row, intentionally leaving the back corner where Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom were for last.

As he approached Youngjae he could tell that the Youngjae student is feeling a bit wary of him. Youngjae turned his head to look at Mark and Mark felt bad because Youngjae looked apologetic, but Mark quickly realized how to fix the problem and reassure him.

Mark shook his head at Youngjae and pointed to the screen, and Youngjae reluctantly obliged, turning his head back to the documentary. As he does Mark walked behind him and looked around to make sure no other students were watching. When he’s sure that nobody is looking, Mark placed his hand on the back of Youngjae’s neck and he immediately felt the younger boy tense up.

Seeking to calm him, he moved his thumb slowly against Youngjae’s nape. As soon as he felt Youngjae relax he massaged the back of his neck slightly, hoping it let Youngjae know that Mark wasn’t upset after all. As he let go Youngjae turned to look at him again and Mark winks at his student, earning a shy smile from Youngjae in return. Mark quickly realized that, while Youngjae may be bold over a text message, he still gets shy when physical contact is involved. Mark thought it was impossibly cute.

* * *

 

As soon as class was over, almost all of the students gathered their belongings, except for Youngjae. BamBam looked at Youngjae as he and Yugyeom got near the door, but Youngjae just motioned for the pair to leave.

Mark quickly walked to the door after all of the students were gone. He shut and locked it just in case. If anyone asked he can just say he needed to talk with Youngjae one-on-one and it would seem perfectly believable, especially with the stunt that the student pulled in class.

Youngjae was still sitting in his seat at the back when Mark sat down at his desk. “Aren’t you going to come up here?” He asked, and Youngjae quickly scuffled to one of the seats in the front row. He still looked a bit apprehensive even though Mark was very comforting to him earlier.

“Do you think you’re in trouble or something?” Mark asked, laughing quietly. “You were pretty harsh earlier, sir.” Youngjae snapped, and Mark scowled at him. “Oh? Not going to call me hyung?”

“Nope.” Youngjae muttered, and Mark just laughed again. “I was harsh because you were backtalking. I am still your teacher, you know, even if I’m also your boyfriend.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened. “Boyfriend?” he asked. “Yeah, boyfriend. Isn’t that what we are?” Mark asked, and Youngjae nodded his head. “Of course! I just didn’t expect to hear you say it so early on.”

“I just figured we weren’t exactly taking things slowly, seeing as how I technically sucked you off the first night we became a couple…” Mark said, and Youngjae’s eyes went wide again before he just laughed it off.

It seemed like Youngjae was feeling less embarrassed today compared to the previous night, and Mark was happy about it. He wasn’t sure why Youngjae was embarrassed at all, but he was glad that Youngjae was becoming more relaxed around him in their new intimate relationship.

Mark beckoned for Youngjae to come to him and Youngjae did as he was asked, quickly getting up and walking behind the desk to where Mark was sitting. When he reached the desk Mark stood up so he could be face to face with Youngjae, even if his student was a bit taller than him.

“You know, Youngjae-yah, I had to actually keep myself from staring at you because you look so good today. You look good every day, honestly.” Mark said quietly, his face so close to Youngjae’s, and he could see Youngjae’s cheeks pinken. “It was hard just being in the same classroom with you.” He continued, and Youngjae looked straight at him and asked quite bluntly, “It was hard? Or you were?”

Youngjae was smirking at him and Mark was slightly surprised to hear Youngjae say something so boldly but he knew he was definitely going to enjoy it. “Both, honestly. I was thinking about being alone with you later and that’s all it took…” his voice trailed off, but he took ahold of Youngjae’s hand and brought it down to ghost over his erection through his clothing.

As soon as Youngjae’s hand touched him he heard a slight gasp from the younger boy and it was Mark’s turn to smirk. “This”, he said as he rubbed Youngjae’s hand over him again, “is your fault, Youngjae-yah.”

“Hyung…” Mark hummed in response. He was feeling so hot and having Youngjae’s hand so close to his dick was making it hard to focus on anything else. “I want to take care of you before I have to leave for work. Okay?” Youngjae muttered, and Mark wasn’t even about to stop him. He quickly nodded and placed a rough kiss on Youngjae’s lips before Youngjae dropped to the floor on his knees before him.

As soon as Mark removed his boxers and pants he sat back down in the chair with Youngjae scurrying to get close to him. Once again he noticed that, while verbalizing sexual desires wasn’t Youngjae’s strong suit, he was perfectly fine with showing what he desired. And apparently right now what Youngjae desired was Mark’s cock because he wasted no time taking in as much of it as he could.

Mark was taken aback immediately and he couldn’t keep himself from letting out a moan before he instinctively covered his mouth. He knew it was Youngjae’s first time doing something like this but he didn’t expect it to feel this _good._ It might have just been because it was Youngjae doing it for him.

Mark was torn between laying back in his chair and enjoying it and watching intently as Youngjae swallowed him up. He looked down at the younger boy who was still working him intently. Youngjae looked as though he was trying to make up for his lack of experience with focus and determination. He was pulling at Mark’s dick with his mouth so tight like a suction and moving at a gradually quickening pace. Mark hated to think about it, but he figured Youngjae was probably trying the same things on him that BamBam had previously done on Youngjae.

Mark combed his fingers through Youngjae’s hair at first but just the feeling and the sight were making it difficult for him so he eventually he resigned to leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. He allowed himself to take in the pleasure and he appreciated the muffled sounds filling the room even more now that he wasn’t actually watching Youngjae. Aside from a sigh or quiet moan every now and again, Mark was able to keep himself quiet. Youngjae, however, was slurping and making almost no effort to keep the noise level down.

The noises alone probably could have made Mark cum, but Youngjae was giving him so much more than that. It wasn’t long at all before Mark knew he was at the end of his rope. He sat up quickly and pushed Youngjae away. The younger boy looked at him confused but he understood as soon as Mark grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk, closed his eyes again, and finished himself off hastily.

When he opened his eyes again, Youngjae was still on the ground in front of him, but he was looking up at Mark with wonder and he couldn’t understand why. It’s not like Youngjae hadn’t seen a guy cum before. “Why are you looking at me like that, Youngjae-yah?” he asked, his voice raspy and a bit higher than he would have liked.

“Your face when you finished…I really like it, hyung.” Youngjae responded before _immediately_ covering his face, surely out of pure embarrassment. Mark chuckled and he leaned down to rub his thumb against Youngjae’s cheek, by now all pink and heated. Youngjae’s face, all flushed like this, was definitely one of Mark’s favorite looks on him.

As soon as the fun was over, though, Mark quickly got up and fixed his clothing again. Youngjae was a bit frantic as well, knowing he may possibly be late for work. They had both forgotten the time and Mark had to calm Youngjae down.

“Hey, it’s alright. If you’re late just let them know that your teacher kept you after class. You can tell them to call me if they need a confirmation of it. It’s not _technically_ a lie.” Mark said with a wink before he pulled Youngjae closer to him and stole a kiss.

“Alright hyung… umm…” Youngjae trailed off. “What is it?” Mark asked, and Youngjae averted his eyes before mumbling something along the lines of “Was I any good?”

Mark couldn’t hold in his laughter at the question, and Youngjae immediately looked offended. “Youngjae-yah you did so good. It didn’t exactly take long for you to make me cum did it?” he said, stealing another kiss, this time deeper than before.

“Now go on to work okay? Do you want me to pick you up?” Mark asked, and Youngjae quickly shook his head. “I’ve memorized how to get to your apartment by now. I’ll just take the bus so I can surprise you when I get there.” Youngjae responded with a triumphant smile.

“Alright, Youngjae-yah. Just be careful okay? It’ll be late by the time you leave work. Do your parents alread-“ “Yes, they already think I’m staying with BamBam, hyung.” “Alright. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to get in trouble.”

Youngjae laughed this time. “I won’t, hyung. Even if I do, I’m sure I can deal with it.” To which Mark simply shook his head. Suddenly something dawned on him. “Oh, Youngjae-yah… when you get to work, you should check your post-it board. I left something for you there. It’s in the top left corner.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened and he showed the brightest smile Mark had seen from him all day. “You wrote us one of the love post-its?” “Yeah, it was when I was trying to find you to talk to you but you hadn’t showed up to work or school. I had already made my decision by then so I posted it. Make sure you look at it, okay? It’s nothing special because I didn’t want to give away who we were but… I just wanted it to be there.”

Youngjae was smiling at him so softly and happily and Mark felt like he could melt away. There was so, so much about Youngjae to love and Mark thought he might be forever finding more and more things to adore and admire about the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever and I'm sorry! I've been working on a few one-shots! :((( The next chapter will be longer than this one and will definitely be uploaded sooner than this one was. Also it contains the first real Markjae smut! (aka more than just sucking each other off lol) 
> 
> And finally, it's now May 2nd where I live so HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY THAI PRINCE, BAMBAMIE! I love you so so so so so sosososososoO much BamBam. I hope you know how much we all appreciate you and (and I don't know why I'm writing this to him because I hope he never reads this dirty shit that I write lol)


End file.
